Legend Of The Gundams
by Big A
Summary: This takes place in the future with a new set of pilots. Of course some of the old characters appear. Long yet exciting.
1. Intro

Legend of the Gundams  
  
  
  
Bio:  
  
Leo: Plays as the main character in the story. He is a common 18-year-old who learns that life can be harsh. He mainly isn't picky on clothing, he wears blue jeans, brown leather jacket (sometimes takes it off if he feels like it). His hair is dark blue along with his eyes, pretty much a normal face. He is the leader of all the gundam pilots, which will eventually appear throughout the story. He is a brave courageous character yet something more powerful sleeps within his soul.  
  
Kara: She shows up as the daughter of the president of the peace committee. She is 17 years old, dark blue hair, and has dark blue eyes. She shows a certain attraction to Leo yet he avoids her because he never wants her to be involved in danger. She usually dresses formal in a suit either blue or white.  
  
Chris: He has been Leo's best friend since he was three. He met with an unfortunate accident causing him to have cyber implants. His right eye, left arm, and right left were replaced with cyber implant parts. This black- eyed, redheaded character is always short tempered and is always getting into fights. He usually wears cargo pants to cover his right cyber leg. He also wears a black T-shirt and a leather jacket. He usually carries a weapon held within his cyber parts and sometimes uses them to help him in mobile suit battles.  
  
Michelle: A quiet, stubborn pilot who only lives by her own rules. Her abilities as a pilot are unique and she specializes in stealth and sneak attack. She has been given the name as the "Endbringer" for the amount of lives she has taken down to hell. Yet, there is still more to her than she looks. She wears a no sleeve shirt with cargo pants along with steel toe boots. She and Chris rarely get along and Michelle always ends up winning the fights they have. Her beautiful violet eyes and here jet-black hair distract her opponents during battle. She is a force not to reckon with.  
  
Jason: The 19-year-old Ex - boyfriend to Michelle, he pilots Tallgeese and is a member of the powerful KANZ cooperation. Yet, is he really what he seems to be? He has long silver hair with two strands hanging from his forehead. He wears a long black trench coat with black pants. He wears a tanktop under his coat saying, "Go to hell" on the back of it. His violet eyes change to jet-black for some reason when he gets extremely angry in battle. In addition, he has a scar on the right side of a face that goes from the eyebrow down.  
  
Chan: He is the grandson to the legendary gundam pilot Chan Wufei. Even though with his exact physical resemblance, his personality is a total difference. He is doesn't pose as one of the main characters much yet aids the gundam pilots in battles when needed. He specializes in surprise attacks and shows no mercy to his opponents. He is also 18 and mostly wears a blue tanktop with blue jeans along with steel toe boots. He may look a bit like Wufei yet he has a white streak through the middle of his hair.  
  
Blake: A thief and is always looking for the gold. He is mostly greedy and but becomes good friends with Chris. His head on attacks with Sandrock are mostly rash yet usually work out in most ways. You'd have to think twice before going in battle with this crazy pilot. His aim is accurate and he never misses. However, the battle really gets deadly when he draws out the twin blades, which he uses for slicing up any suit. Blake wears one of those hats that Scottish men wear (yes, he's partially Scottish but also part British). He wears baggy pants along with his ripped sleeve shirt. He is 18 years old, has red hair and red eyes. He hangs around with Chris and Chan, and all three acts as a posse with Chris as their leader.  
  
Old Man: He leads the pilot in their journeys and is about 116 years of age (technology has improved so much that the aging process can be slowed down). Yet, there is more to him than it seems. He wears a white trench coat, has long gray hair, his left eye has been severely scarred, and carries a cane that he uses as a weapon. The pilots refer him as either old man or Doc most of the times.  
  
Cloud (Not the one from Final Fantasy 7, I'm just using the name but I don't own it): The second best pilot throughout the solar system. His skills are unmatched yet he sides with those who only treat him as an equal since he is a mutant. His goal is to have the mutant race rise and have them treated as equals. Yet, he has a warriors pride and only fights those who are worthy of his talent. He is 20 years old, has two cat ears, long silver hair that reaches his neck, a white cattail, and jet-black eyes. He wears either his black trench coat or his leather jacket. Under it, he wears a black shirt and black pants with black boots.  
  
His Excellency: The number one pilot in the entire solar system and is the leader of the infamous KANZ cooperation. His identity is unknown yet he monitors the gundam pilot's actions. However, his most interest is in Michelle. His goal is somehow related to the plan done by Milliardo Peacecraft a hundred years ago.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the original series, along with their gundams, or any other of their products, I do not own. However, anyone who copies the characters I made up will get more than just a complaint. (No flames please).  
  
Prologue: The year is now A.C. 297 (about one hundred years since the incident in Endless Waltz), a cooperation calling themselves KANZ take their chance to rule the solar system. Colonies have spread out from Mars to Mercury. Technology has advance to where people can live on the planets disregarding environments or gravity. The gundams have become nothing more than a legend long forgotten but now new pilots take battle within these suits in their mission to stop KANZ. The question is will these pilots have what it takes to stop the infamous KANZ and their power. 


	2. New Pilots Awaken

Ch.1  
  
The year, after colony 297, society has spread throughout the solar system with colonies in the planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and the Moon. Earth has become a wasteland of pollution with little of the nature that was there before. It has become a planet full of technology and cities. The KANZ cooperation has begun to make their rule over Earth and is spreading throughout the solar system. Rebels retaliated against them because of their power throughout the planets but have failed to their power and artillery of mobile suits. Around in the orbit of Mars, colony 014 has been a republic but until this day.  
  
Out in the park a young man looks out into the artificial sky of his colony thinking about the wonders of space. This young man's life will soon be turned upside down.  
  
Chris-"Hey Leo."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Chris-"Hello."  
  
Leo-"Space."  
  
Chris-"Leo!"  
  
Leo-"What, oh. Hey Chris."  
  
Chris-"What's wrong with you man, you were really out like if you were floating in space or something."  
  
Leo-"You read my mind."  
  
Chris-"You're still not thinking of going into the space mobile suit force are you?"  
  
Leo-"What's wrong with it, going out into space is my dream. I've been cooped up in this colony for too long and I'm just sick and tired of it."  
  
Leo had always dreamed of joining the space mobile suit force. The mobile suit force was a team of mobile suit pilots that guard the colony 014, which is Leo's home.  
  
Chris-"Well excuse me for interrupting."  
  
Leo-"The registration is only two days away and I'm finally old enough to go in."  
  
Chris-"I wouldn't be too sure about that, remember what your dad said."  
  
Leo-"Don't remind me."  
  
Chris-"He won't even let you go in or even talk about it. And if you do happen to get in, your dad would go nuclear on you."  
  
Leo-"I don't care, all I want to do is go out in space."  
  
The two had gone back to Leo's house to have lunch and hang out. They found Leo's father taking the house bills.  
  
Chris-"Hey Mr. Yugo, how are things going?"  
  
Mr. Yugo-"Fine thank you very much."  
  
Leo-"Hey dad."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"Hello Leo. How long will your friend be here?"  
  
Chris-"I'll be here for a while."  
  
Leo-"Hey dad, the registration is in abou."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"I said this before and the answer is no."  
  
Leo-"Why not?"  
  
Mr. Yugo-"It's for your own benefit."  
  
Leo-"You just can't keep me from going you know."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"Try me."  
  
Leo-"I don't see what's wrong with going into a mobile suit force team."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"I just don't want you to get yourself hurt or even worse."  
  
Leo-"DAMMIT dad, why won't you let me?"  
  
Mr. Yugo-"Watch your mouth young man, don't you dare speak to me like that again."  
  
Leo-"Come on Chris, let's go."  
  
"Mr. Yugo-I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Leo-"Well I am."  
  
Both of them had gone out the door leaving Mr. Yugo behind. The two had gone out into the city for the night having dinner at a beer bar five blocks away from Leo's house.  
  
Chris-"You two had a good conversation back there."  
  
Leo-"Can it Chris."  
  
Chris-"Hey, no need to get pissed off at me. I didn't do anything."  
  
Leo-"Sorry, it's just my dad."  
  
Chris-"Hey, it's your choice if you want to go in or not. Here, got some good cigarettes here that I just got today."  
  
Leo-"No thanks, I don't feel like it right now. Maybe some beer."  
  
Chris-"Hey, two beers here."  
  
At that moment, two men had been discussing about the KANZ.  
  
Man1-"You heard about KANZ. They say they may take over the colony."  
  
Leo-"Huh?"  
  
Man2-"We don't stand a chance against their military."  
  
Chris had then reacted to the comment.  
  
Chris-"Who says we're not? We can retaliate with our military power."  
  
Bartender1-"Yeah, if you had any mobile suits that stands a chance against their mobile suit power."  
  
Chris-"What do you mean?"  
  
Leo-"Calm down Chris."  
  
Chris-"Hell no, this guy comes in and says we're not strong enough to fight against KANZ."  
  
Man1-"They have been taking over many colonies and they all failed to rebel because of the army of mobile suits they have. Our mobile suit models are only old Zaku's. KANZ has been manufacturing newer, more powerful suits."  
  
Chris-"WE can still fight back."  
  
Man2-"Face it kid, this colony doesn't stand a chance against the power of their mobile suits."  
  
Chris-"Bullshit they can."  
  
Leo-"Come on Chris."  
  
The two had left the bar walking in the city. They had soon entered the old part of the city where no one was allowed in the west area.  
  
Chris-"He said he would meet us here."  
  
Leo-"You sure about this Chris?"  
  
Chris had a deal of diamonds he had to deliver though had to tag along to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
Chris-"Trust me, nothing could go wrong."  
  
Leo-"With the luck you have we may get arrested."  
  
Chris-"Shut up."  
  
Dark man-"Hey."  
  
A man in dark black trench coat called to the two.  
  
Chris-"Huh?"  
  
Dark man-"Over here."  
  
Leo-"Look, someone is calling us."  
  
Chris-"Do I look stupid I know someone is calling us."  
  
Dark man-"One of you Chris?"  
  
Chris-"That's me."  
  
Dark man-"You came, good. I got some good stuff here."  
  
The man came out of the shadow and held a suitcase in his hand. He opened it only to see that it was loaded with cash.  
  
Dark man-"You got the stuff."  
  
Chris-"Right here."  
  
Dark man-"Good job you two, here's the cash."  
  
Police-"FREEZE, POLICE."  
  
Police came out of nowhere pointing their spotlights at the three.  
  
Chris-"Dammit."  
  
Leo-"Run for it."  
  
The three started to run yet the man in the trench coat was caught.  
  
Police-"Stop right there."  
  
Leo-"Why did you have to drag me along."  
  
Chris-"You think I was going to do this alone?"  
  
Leo-"When we get out of this I'm going to severely kick your ass to hell."  
  
Chris-"Better than getting caught by the police."  
  
The two had continued to run into a warehouse. However, as they entered, they fell down through a hole in the floor going down three stories. However, their fall was broken by some mushy, smelly brown stuff.  
  
Leo-"Ugh, man."  
  
Chris-"Well that was one heck of a joy ride."  
  
Leo-"Good thing this stack of.ah man."  
  
Chris-"Cow shit."  
  
Leo-"Things couldn't get any worse."  
  
Chris-"A bit too dark for me to see where I'm going."  
  
Leo-"Hey, I think I found the light switch."  
  
However, when Leo turned on the lights, what they found in the room was two enormous mobile suits. One dark blue suit with two double barrel machine- guns on its arms. The other was a blue mobile suit with angel wings yet not completed on the armor plating.  
  
Chris-"Holy shit."  
  
Leo-"What are they?"  
  
Chris-"Mobile suits duh."  
  
Leo-"Man, this is the first time I've ever seen a real mobile suit in my entire life."  
  
Old man-"Get out!"  
  
An old man came out of nowhere yelling at the two.  
  
Leo-"What?"  
  
Chris-"Who's the old man?"  
  
Old man-"I said get out."  
  
Chris-"Hey, we're just looking."  
  
Old man-"Get out before I call the cops."  
  
Chris-"Alright already."  
  
The two were escorted out by the old man out the front door, but he warned him not to speak of anything of what they saw. Well there was one problem, who would believe them? So the two promised each other not to say a word about what happened.  
  
Ch.2  
  
A few days after Leo's incident at the abandoned area, he went out to go for his registration. However, before he was about to go sign up, a broadcast appeared on the television that interested him.  
  
Soldier on TV-"We the KANZ cooperation are now declaring that colony 014 will no longer be a democratic colony but a part of our cooperation. Those who wish to resist will pay the consequences. Resistance is futile."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"The hell they are."  
  
Leo's father was upset by this announcement.  
  
Mr. Yugo-"Who are they to say they can just take our freedom away? How can we let them get away with this?"  
  
Leo-"You sound like you're in a good mood."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"This none of your business and where you going anyway?"  
  
Leo-"I'm just going to meet with Chris, that's all."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"You better not sign up for that mobile suit force team."  
  
Leo-"Why not, I could help keep those KANZ people from taking over."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"That's just the point, I do not want you to get yourself killed."  
  
Leo-"I won't get killed."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"This is my final warning."  
  
Leo-"Okay, okay. I won't sign up."  
  
Mr. Yugo-"Good. And while you're at it get some milk for the house."  
  
Leo-"Do you have to treat me like a kid?" Mr. Yugo-"Would you rather have me treat you like shit?"  
  
Leo-"Argh."  
  
Leo had gone to see Chris but only to find him in another fight with someone at the bar from last night. This time he was fighting because of a KANZ soldier came in saying how thing would be different in the colony. Unfortunately, Chris did not like the comments the soldier made.  
  
Chris-"Son of a bitch!"  
  
Soldier-"You're asking for it kid."  
  
Leo-"Hey, break it up."  
  
Chris-"He's the one who started it by saying shit on how things would be like from now on now that KANZ is in control."  
  
Leo-"I don't care, I just don't want you getting into more trouble than we're in right now."  
  
Soldier-"Assholes, you're going to pay for messing with KANZ."  
  
Chris-"Go to hell."  
  
Bartender-"Yeah."  
  
Man1-"Get out."  
  
Man2-"We don't want to see your face around here again."  
  
Soldier-".Shit."  
  
Chris-"Get the hell out of here."  
  
Soldier-"You just wait and see, the KANZ cooperation will eliminate you all."  
  
The soldier went out becoming intimidated.  
  
Chris-"Well that take cares of that."  
  
Man1-"Damn those KANZ."  
  
Chris-"I say we should kick their asses out of here."  
  
Bartender-"I agree."  
  
Chris-"If only we had the power though."  
  
Bartender-"You kidding kid, I have storage room full of good shit that we can use. I have artillery to arm 50 people."  
  
Man1-"I got an idea. They're shipping those mobile suits of theirs in cargo area tonight."  
  
Chris-"So what are you saying?"  
  
Man1-"Well they barely have any good enough defenses guarding the area. Though since we have no access to mobile suits it could be difficult."  
  
Bartender-"So we can just sneak in and blow the hell out of those suits."  
  
Man1-"Then it's agreed."  
  
Bartender-"The suits are supposed to come in at midnight."  
  
Man1-"So we meet here at ten and plan our attack."  
  
Leo-"Count me out."  
  
Man1-"What?"  
  
Chris-"Leo, why not."  
  
Leo-"For one, I don't want to put this colony in jeopardy. You heard about the last colony that rebelled."  
  
Chris-"No, not actually."  
  
Leo-"The colony rebelled so much that they self-destructed the entire colony. Millions of lives were lost, few barely escaped, and those who did escaped were counted as rebels and were to be executed."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Leo-"My suggestion to you is that you may have to live with the fact of being part of this fucked up cooperation. I hate it as much as you guys do but is it really worth dying for?"  
  
Leo had gone out to get the milk that his father had sent him for. Though when he came home, the entire place was in shambles.  
  
Leo-"What the hell happened here. Dad!"  
  
There was no answer to his call.  
  
He then found his father's video camera recording the entire time. Leo picked it up seeing if it seen what happened to the place. It then started to play. Leo's father was watching the news until there was a knock on the door. Three KANZ soldiers came in saying that Leo's father was to be drafted into the KANZ military service. However, he rebelled but for it, he was shot right in the head by the third soldier who was a general. The general had said only this, "Foolish old man, no one deifies Lt. Kay or more importantly his Excellency."  
  
Leo ran out of his house and ran right back toward the bar with tears running down his face.  
  
Bartender-"Is everyone here?"  
  
Chris-"I think so."  
  
Man1-"Then let's go on about our mission. At eleven we move out to the cargo area and."  
  
Leo-"Wait!"  
  
The door slammed by a teenager who marched right in. He came in and took a seat within the bar.  
  
Chris-"Leo, what are you doing here?"  
  
Leo-"To finish some unfinished business."  
  
Chris-"What?"  
  
Leo-"They've gone too far after what they did."  
  
Chris-"What did they do and who are they?"  
  
Leo-"KANZ, they wanted to draft my father into the military but he retaliated. He's now.dead."  
  
Chris-"Son of a bitch. They have no right to do so."  
  
Bartender-"So you with us?"  
  
Leo-"I just want to get them for what they've done."  
  
Bartender-"Well okay. As I was explaining, we will wait for one hour and once they start loading the suit in, we make our move. When all the suits are loaded in, we begin our attack but only as a distraction. Three of you will plant bombs in the area. The bombs that I have will be able to destroy the whole area within minutes."  
  
Man1-"So we make our getaway before the bombs explode."  
  
Bartender-"They're going to be timed so you have only five minutes when all the bombs are planted."  
  
Man2-"Alright let's do this then."  
  
Man3-"They'll never know what hit them."  
  
Bartender-"Alright troops, move out."  
  
Later that night, the rebels disguised themselves as cargo workers sneaking into the cargo area. They had sneaked in the artillery for the mission. Though they were careful not to reveal their true purposes of being there. Finally, they had started to load in the suits. It took 15 minutes to completely load them all in. At that moment, the rebels made their strike.  
  
Rebel1-"Attack."  
  
Rebel2-"Die you son of a bitches."  
  
Rebel3-"Make sure to destroy everything."  
  
One man fired his machine-gun straight into the air.  
  
Rebel4-"Alright, that's our signal to plant the bombs within the area."  
  
Chris-"Come on Leo." Leo-"Hold on, I'm coming."  
  
Leo and Chris were selected to plant the bombs along with another one of the rebels. Though their plan was going fine, but not until the other rebels were being attacked by a mobile suit that had been activated. Though this suit was different from the serpent models, this one was a white mobile suit. It had a large beam cannon on its right arm and a shield on the left. It had a pair of large boosters on the back of it.  
  
Rebel3-"A mobile suit."  
  
Rebel2-"But this one's different from the rest."  
  
From within the mobile suit was a pilot, he had long silver hair and two strands hanging down from his forehead. His eyes were purple and had a small scar on his right cheek.  
  
Jason-"This is Lt. Jason Marks. Surrender rebels or you will face the ultimate price."  
  
Rebel1-"Never KANZ scum."  
  
Jason-"Foolish rebels, you fail to understand who has control over this battle."  
  
Rebel3-"We'll do anything we can stop you KANZ from taking over our colony."  
  
Jason-"Fools, you really think you stand a chance against the power of the Tallgeese?"  
  
Tallgeese had then drawn out his beam saber and slashed the rebels away. The three others hid themselves from being seen.  
  
Leo-"Damn."  
  
Chris-"What the hell is that?"  
  
Leo-"Hey, I seen that suit before."  
  
Chris-"Where?"  
  
Leo-"On the TV, that guy is supposed to be a top notch mobile suit pilot. His mobile suit is one of the legendary gundams. They're called gundams because they are made of gundanium alloy."  
  
Chris-"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Rebel4-"We continue to plant the bombs and get the hell out of here."  
  
Leo-"That way we can blow both the suits and the Tallgeese."  
  
Chris-"Well then what are we waiting for."  
  
The three had planted the bombs carefully without being spotted and ran out of the cargo hold. They then started the sequence and escaped without being caught. The sequence had ended and the entire cargo bay had been destroyed along with all the mobile suits.  
  
Chris-"Look at those fireworks fly."  
  
Rebel4-"Well we can say this, job well done guys."  
  
Soldier-"STOP RIGHT THERE, REBELS!"  
  
Leo-"Spoke too soon."  
  
Rebel4-"Let's make a run for it."  
  
Jason-"Not so fast."  
  
Chris-"It's that white mobile suit."  
  
Rebel4-"But we saw it get blown to pieces. How could it survive that explosion."  
  
Rebel4-"Humph, you under estimate the power of Tallgeese."  
  
Chris-"Well we'd like to stay and chat but we're in a hurry."  
  
Chris had then threw a flash bomb into the air blinding the soldiers making their getaway. Though the Tallgeese had been able to protect itself from the flash. It continued to pursue the three. Unfortunately the third rebel tripped and was captured while Chris and Leo ran for it.  
  
Leo-"Man, if only we had the strength to fight back."  
  
Chris-"No kidding. Maybe we should have reconsidered on this."  
  
Leo-"A bit too late for that."  
  
However, as the two continued to run the Tallgeese was catching up with them as the two ran threw alleys and shortcuts. Though as when had been thought lost for the two, a jeep pulled up in front of them. Inside driving was the old man from the few days before.  
  
Old man-"Get in."  
  
Chris-"What the hell?"  
  
Old man-"Just get in before they catch you."  
  
Chris-"Fine by me as long as we don't get caught."  
  
Old man-"Just get in."  
  
They went off toward the abandoned area to where they could not be found easily. The jeep had though could not outmaneuver the mobile suit. The old man had then took a left into a narrow alley. He then pressed a button revealing a secret passageway into the warehouse. They had then hid out for a while until the troops would go away. Though it wasn't easy but on the other hand the two boys narrowly escaped by an old man.  
  
Leo-"Thanks for saving us back there."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, we owe you one."  
  
Old man-"No problem at all boys. Anyone who revolts against the KANZ is an considered an ally to me."  
  
Leo-"Well thanks mister.?"  
  
Old man-"Professor M."  
  
Chris-"No problem Pr. M but how are supposed to show our faces in public now?"  
  
Leo-"Yeah, we're wanted felons now."  
  
Old man-"No need to worry, I am also a rebel myself."  
  
Chris-"Look more like an antique than a fighter."  
  
The old man then pulled out his cane and pushed it against Chris's throat.  
  
Old man-"Watch your mouth boy, that's how most rebels get themselves killed."  
  
Chris-"Okay I get the point. Crummy old bastard."  
  
Leo-"Well anyway, we got no place to go."  
  
Old man-"You're Mr. Yugo's boy aren't you?"  
  
Leo-"Yeah."  
  
Old man-"I thought so, you fathers blood runs within you and I can see it. You look just like him when he was your age."  
  
Leo-"You know my dad?"  
  
Old man-"A good friend of mine well at least he was."  
  
Leo-".Yeah."  
  
Old man-"So you heard, well I feel sorry for you lad.  
  
Leo-"Yeah, why do you think I became a rebel."  
  
Tears came down Leo's face as he tried not to cry. He couldn't bear with what happened. First the colony was being taken over, and then his father being taken away. Now he's a felon and now he lost his father.  
  
Leo-"They've gone too far."  
  
Chris-"What?"  
  
Leo-"I've about had it with them and now they will no longer cause anymore suffering."  
  
Chris-"Leo?"  
  
Leo-"I swear on my father's grave that they will pay."  
  
Old man-"Hmm."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Old man-"Maybe I can help with your troubles."  
  
Chris-"What do you mean?"  
  
Old man-"You remembered that night when you barged into my property that other night."  
  
Chris-"Yeah you kicked us out rudely."  
  
Old man-"Yes but do you remember what you found when you turned on the lights?"  
  
Chris-"You mean those two mobile suits?"  
  
Leo-"Huh?"  
  
Old man-"Yes, those two mobile suit were specially designed by me. They were based on the designs on the original legendary gundams."  
  
Leo-"You mean the seven gundams from the year A.C. 195?"  
  
Old man-"That's right. Come and take a look."  
  
The old man took the two down to his cargo area where the two mobile suits were held. He turned on the lights and there they were.  
  
Old man-"This is it. This one is Heavyarms and the other is Wing Zero."  
  
Leo-"I heard about these two. Heavyarms is a mobile suit manly used for head-on combat with its artillery of guns and missile launchers."  
  
Old man-"Yes that is quite right."  
  
Chris-"Hey Leo, what are you looking at?"  
  
Leo-"So this is the most powerful one if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Old man-"Yes. Wing Zero was designed to be the ultimate fighting gundam with it's complex design. It took me years to exact the design from the original one. It can really cause a lot of destruction with its twin buster rifles and the system that is within it."  
  
Leo-"What system?"  
  
Old man-"The zero system. The one essential part of the gundam itself. The system allows the pilot to see the future so they can predict what move their opponent will make. Though there is also glitch in the system as well."  
  
Chris-"What?"  
  
Old man-"If you're not much experienced with mobile suits, the system can warp your own mind taking control of you like it has it's own soul. You will only be given one objective, to search and destroy. The system will stop when there are no more targets, when you are defeated, or when your mind is overload with too much info data and this causes mental damage to the brain."  
  
Chris-"Damn."  
  
Old man-"So I suggest the you refrain form using it because I had installed the system in both suits. But the good thing is that you can activate it on will just by spelling out the word ZERO in capital letters one the screen."  
  
Chris-"You mean you're letting us pilot these."  
  
Old man-"Yes."  
  
Leo-"But why is the question."  
  
Old man-"Because I know how the KANZ cooperation are like. They are only based on dictatorship and are cold-hearted people. They will stop at nothing until they have complete power of the whole solar system."  
  
Leo-".So what are we waiting for?"  
  
Old man-"Hold on a minute Leo. You don't just barge on out there and fight. You need to learn how to operate the mobile suit first. Though we don't have time to do it here."  
  
Leo-"Why is that?"  
  
Old man-"We have to leave the colony right away. I have a ship prepared for our departure. We will load the two suits on there quickly. Don't worry about any suspicions, this ship is being loaded at a secret area even where the KANZ soldier can't even find it."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Chris-"I'll join in."  
  
Leo-".I made a promise and I will keep that promise."  
  
Old man-"So I take that as a yes from both of you. Very well, we have an hour till departure."  
  
The two rushed back to their homes without being caught since the doctor showed them passageways through the city. They packed all their stuff that was needed and came back. They loaded on the gundams onto the ship as quick as possible. The ship had soon taken off.  
  
Chris-"So where are we heading?"  
  
Old man-"The Earth's moon."  
  
Leo-"Why there?"  
  
Old man-"You'll see in good time."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
Chris-"What the hell."  
  
Leo-"We've been spotted."  
  
Old man-"Quick, put us at full speed."  
  
Patrolling scouts in space jets caught the three escaping. Along with them was Tallgeese.  
  
Leo-"It's Tallgeese."  
  
Chris-"With it's increasing speed we won't be able to outrun it."  
  
Leo-"Not if we fight back."  
  
Chris-"What, use the gundams?"  
  
Old man-"But you don't even know how to pilot them."  
  
Leo-"I'll improvise."  
  
Leo hurried into the mobile suit cargo bay. He went inside Wing Zero and began thinking to himself.  
  
Leo-"Now let's see. I read about how to operate these in class so this shouldn't be any difficult, alright then let's go!"  
  
The cargo doors opened and what came out was Wing Zero.  
  
Jason-"What is that? Another mobile suit like mine?"  
  
Soldier1-"Sir, should we destroy the enemy?"  
  
Jason-".Yes, continue with the orders we have been given before, destroy any rebels."  
  
They charged right at Wing Zero and began their attack but Leo somehow knew what he was doing when dodged the lasers and returned fire with the two vulcan cannons on the suit.  
  
Jason-"He's good but not good enough. Come here!"  
  
Leo-"Time for a little payback, you want, me come and get me."  
  
The two had gone into combat though Leo had no experience and wasn't much standing a chance against Tallgeese. Tallgeese had been using it's cannon and shield as it's defense against Wing Zero. Leo was depending on the power of his vulcan cannons.  
  
Old man-"How can that boy expect to fight back with only those?"  
  
Chris-"Don't ask me. Besides, I don't even know how to operate a suit so I can't help."  
  
Old man-"Damn. Wait, give me the radio."  
  
Chris-"What for?"  
  
Old man-"You'll see."  
  
The battle continued between the two suits though it seemed as if Tallgeese was about to win until Dr. M came on the radio with Leo.  
  
Old man-"Leo, you just can't use only the vulcan cannons."  
  
Leo-"Well what can I use, I don't know how to activate the other weapons."  
  
Old man-"Look around in the cockpit, there should be a control panel. It controls most of the functions of the weapons."  
  
Leo-"Found it. Now what do I do?"  
  
Old man-"Press the enter button and you will have a launcher on the screen where you can switch weaponry or use in combination. Look for the beam saber and use it."  
  
Leo-"Got it."  
  
Jason-"Your mine now rebel!"  
  
Leo-"Not today!"  
  
Then at that moment, Wing Zero drew out a beam saber and attacked the Tallgeese with it. He continued to slash Tallgeese hard knocking the beam cannon off. Though Tallgeese had then drew his beam saber as well and fought back. The battle was close but coming from the cargo ship were missiles aimed at Tallgeese. The missiles made a direct hit knocking out the Tallgeese for a short period.  
  
Chris-"Leo, hurry. We're about to hit warp speed now get in and hurry."  
  
Leo-"I'm coming."  
  
Leo charged his way to the ship. He loaded Wing Zero back on just in time as well. The ship had then hit warp speed and went out of sight.  
  
Jason-"That was no ordinary suit."  
  
Soldier1-"Sir are you okay?"  
  
Jason-"I'm fine."  
  
Soldier2-"We took a short analysis of the suit. It seemed to be made out of gundanium alloy."  
  
Jason-"So.that was a gundam!"  
  
Tallgeese floated there heavily damaged from the battle. Jason then began laugh.  
  
Jason-"Looks like I found a worthy opponent."  
  
Tallgeese flew back to the colony, yet Jason looked back seeing if he'll ever meet up with Zero and Leo. 


	3. Moon Demon

Ch.3  
  
It has been weeks since Leo and Chris had left the colony, and they have been under training by the old man. He had them train in a cockpit simulator in which they could improve their piloting skills. Their next target was the moon where they could train on the gundams themselves.  
  
Old man-"Here we are boys, welcome to the Earth's moon."  
  
Chris-"Whoa."  
  
Leo-"It's even bigger than I imagined."  
  
Old man-"Well since you have been living in that colony in your whole life you wouldn't have seen anything like this."  
  
Chris-"Well duh."  
  
Old man-"Since the moon has limited colonization we should be able to train without being noticed."  
  
Chris-"Hey, do you think we may run into another gundam?"  
  
Leo-"Chris, what are the chances of us finding one of the rare gundams in a place like this?"  
  
Old man-"Actually we may find one here."  
  
Leo-"What?"  
  
Old man-"Rumor has said that a demon attacks cargo loaders and had been stealing goods. This demon has left nothing but bloodshed in the field when it strikes. Though some survivors have said that it was described as a mobile suit attacking on going cargo loaders."  
  
Leo-"So you want us to meet with this demon right?"  
  
Old man-"In fact I do. This demon had been seen with only one weapon. The weapon was a thermo type weapon, a scythe to be more described."  
  
Leo-"Didn't one of the gundams have a scythe?"  
  
Old man-"Yes, one of them did. That gundam was than nonother gundam 02 Deathscythe Hell. It was known to be a very deadly gundam indeed though it lacked in defense and power though it had good speed and maneuverability. It also had stealth ability so it could hide itself within the shadows of space though it could be of no use during the day or when there is a high amount of light."  
  
Chris-"Well then let's get to it."  
  
The ship had finally landed though when Leo got off he barfed in the restrooms after the long flight. They had then made their way to a hotel unpacking their stuff. The doctor had gone to check up on the gundams while the two pilots went out into the city.  
  
Leo-"Man this place is huge."  
  
Chris-"No kidding and it's packed as well."  
  
Leo-"Well the doc said to keep a sharp eye out just incase."  
  
Chris-"Don't worry Leo. What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
At that moment the two walked by a bar and a man came bursting out of the window. Then another came and then another along with whole load of them. The two looked inside to see what was up but only to find a girl at the table. She had a bruise on her face though it didn't bother her. The girl was about five foot one, black hair, purple eyes, and her hair was pulled back. She wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans ripped on the bottom, and after she took off her jacket she wore had under a white tanktop. On her shoulder she had a tattoo of a skull.  
  
Chris-"Who's the babe?"  
  
Leo-"Don't ask me but I don't want to know."  
  
Chris-"What do you mean, she can't be that harmful."  
  
After that remark from Chris, the girl stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. She then slammed him down to the ground and pulled him up for a toss.  
  
Chris-"Ouch!"  
  
Leo-"I told you."  
  
Mysterious woman-"You want to be next?"  
  
Leo-"Hey, hey I haven't caused any trouble. In fact let me buy you a drink in my appreciation, heh."  
  
Mysterious woman-".Thanks but no thanks.men."  
  
The girl had gone off disappearing into the crowd. Leo had helped Chris out despite the fact the girl had almost broken his arm.  
  
Leo-"Man she's feisty one."  
  
Chris-"No kidding."  
  
Man1-"You got lucky kid, usually Michelle would shatter the bones in a few seconds."  
  
Leo-"So that's her name huh. Well at least we know one person to look out for."  
  
Man1-"She's only the least of your problems after word about the demon attacking cargo loaders."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
Man1-"Yeah. I'm trying to get some stuff across to the next city though I'm too worried about that demon coming."  
  
Leo-"Is that so."  
  
Man1-"Definitely. I tried to get those damn KANZ soldiers to lend me some escort mobile suits but they said it wasn't any of their business. Those bastards."  
  
Chris-"Maybe we can help."  
  
Chris stood up holding on to a table just to stay up (you can't blame him after being beaten down very hard).  
  
Man1-"How can you two help, your friend was nearly put into the hospital. Why should I trust you two?"  
  
Leo-"We're just travelers. We're going to stay here for a while but then after we move on. Our offer is limited and we have our own line of defense that can help."  
  
Chris-"We're also cheap."  
  
Man1-"Cheap huh? Well since I have no other choice then I guess I'll take it but I will not pay unless no damage is done and I get through safely."  
  
Leo-"Agreed."  
  
Chris-"When and where should we meet?"  
  
Man1-"Cargo bay 20 tomorrow at six p.m. sharp."  
  
Chris-"Got it."  
  
Leo-"Don't worry, we won't let you down. How did I get myself into this?"  
  
The two had gone on their way back to the hotel only to find that they had company ahead. It was that girl again and she wasn't looking too happy.  
  
Michelle-"So you two are just common travelers huh?"  
  
Chris-"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
Michelle-"Most people here don't appreciate strangers and neither do I!"  
  
The young girl jumped high into the air and whistled. Then afterwards, a group of gangsters surrounded the two. They began their assault on the two but Leo had fought them off while Chris had his eyes set on that girl Michelle. He jumped high into the air toward her. She moved backward to dodge the attack and found herself cornered.  
  
Chris-"You got me last time because my guard was down but this time you're the one who's going to eat my dust."  
  
Michelle-"Tough words from a stupid weakling who got beat by a girl."  
  
Chris-"You're going to regret that you ever said that."  
  
He had then jump kicked toward her but she quickly dodged it and jumped off Chris's back. She then landed and charged right for him. He blocked and punched her in the face. Though she returned the favor with a spinning back kick to the face. Chris got up and made a rapid attack of punches. Though Michelle dodged each and every one of them. She then finished her fight off with a fatal punch to the side. Chris fell over in pain from the attack and just laid there. Leo though had his own trouble with the gang down below. However, as things got worse, the old man came by to see what all the noise was all about.  
  
Old man-"Well what do we have here? I knew letting you two out to town was a bad idea, now you've caused more than enough trouble for me."  
  
Thug-"Better beat it old man before you get what's coming to you."  
  
Though the doctor had a different idea and pulled out his cane and grabbed the thug's leg with it and threw him to the street. The rest came after but he stopped them all with one hit from the cane each.  
  
Old man-"Looks like I still got the stuff."  
  
Michelle-"Unbelievable, an old man took them all down."  
  
Old man-"You better watch who you're calling old doll face."  
  
Michelle-"Argh."  
  
Old man-"Better run before the police arrive."  
  
The police were just around the corner coming towards them. Michelle made her way out of there as well did the two boys and the doctor. Back in the hotel Leo had discussed about the job offer they made though the doctor didn't like it at all.  
  
Old man-"Absolutely not. You're causing too much risk for all of us."  
  
Chris-"Hey chill out. We need the money and there's a price on the demon's head for one million credits."  
  
Leo-"Yeah, you can't pass up an opportunity like that. Besides, you did wanted to find out if it was our missing gundam."  
  
Old man-"Ugh.Alright then but don't get into any trouble okay and be careful not to damage the gundams too much."  
  
Chris-"We won't, we had our training so we should do just fine."  
  
Leo-"Yeah, and besides Wing Zero is the strongest of all the gundams so this shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Old man-"I wouldn't be so sure about that. This is Deathscythe's territory you're fighting on."  
  
Leo-"What do you mean?"  
  
Old man-"That gundam has a great advantage in space because of the darkness it has within. Deathscythe should have no problem sneaking up on you and it cannot be detected on radar so you have to rely on your instinct. Be careful, the Deathscythe has proven to be a formidable opponent especially with its stealth skills."  
  
Leo-"Don't worry, we'll be at our most guard on the field."  
  
The day after the two got their suits loaded onto a carrier vehicle disguised to be a cargo loader. They met up with the cargo leader of the whole team. He had assigned the two to be in the back so just incase they were attacked from the rear. They had set off on their way to city, which was 500 miles away.  
  
Chris-"You think that demon will appear?"  
  
Leo-"Don't know but we'll be ready."  
  
The man that hired the two radioed them to check up on how they were doing.  
  
Man1-"You two getting comfortable back there?"  
  
Leo-"In fact we are indeed." Chris-"Well keep an eye out because those thieves may come from any where. Over and out."  
  
Leo-"Okay. Now set this thing on autopilot to follow the other cargo loaders so we can be prepared. We'll just wait inside the cockpits and when that demon arrives, we'll make our move."  
  
It had been two hours since they had left and not a single sign of an attack or ambush. The two sat there bored to death waiting though they were just about to give up as they were only one hundred miles from the city.  
  
Chris-"Nothing, not even a bleep."  
  
Leo-"Hang tight Chris, we just have to wait."  
  
Chris-"How can you be so calm and relaxed at a time like this?"  
  
Leo-"Well look at you."  
  
Chris-"Hey I."  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
The man radioed the two again warning them that the demon had arrived.  
  
Man1-"Here it comes you two and it seems that demon is not alone."  
  
Leo-"Just hold them off with whatever artillery you have. We'll be there in a second."  
  
The two prepared themselves for this moment and it had finally arrived. Heavyarms came out first though there was a problem with the door to Wing Zero's cargo hold, it was jammed.  
  
Leo-"Shit!"  
  
Chris-"Don't worry Leo, I'll take care of things while you try to get that door loose."  
  
Chris had made his way toward the battle and found that there were mobile suits attacking. Old Taurus models were attacking though Chris began fire at them.  
  
Thug1-"What's this, a mobile suit."  
  
Demon-"So they ordered insurance, well that won't help them at all. Take care him."  
  
Thug2-"Yes boss."  
  
Chris-"Come and get it."  
  
The mobile suits made their way toward Chris. But Chris had more than enough firepower to wipe out ¾'s of the suits. He continued fire on them until they were unable to fight back. Then a black mobile suit came down and stood right in front of Chris.  
  
Chris-"So that's the demon huh? It definitely look like a gundam as well."  
  
Demon-"You think you can beat me with those pee shooters of yours, don't make me laugh."  
  
Chris-"We'll see about that."  
  
Chris had unleashed all the firepower within the suit on the demon. Though his aim was poor and had missed the demon. He continued firepower with his machine guns on the suit.  
  
Demon-"Man are you bad. Your aim is poor and you can barely keep up with me. You call yourself a pilot?"  
  
Chris-"I'll show you!"  
  
Demon-"Now you'll find out why I was given the nickname "Endbringer" you fool."  
  
The black suit had then disappeared into the darkness without detection. Chris could not see where the suit went. Then from behind he saw a beam scythe attack. He quickly dodged it and fired. He missed for the suit was too fast.  
  
Chris-"That things too fast. I can't get a lock on it."  
  
Demon-"Now you die like the rest."  
  
The suit came from behind and detached the guns on Heavyarms's arms. The suit then pointed its scythe at Heavyarms's core.  
  
Demon-"This time I'll finish you off for good."  
  
  
  
Ch.4  
  
The black mobile suit had been holding Heavyarms around the neck while it had pointed its scythe at the core for a deathblow.  
  
Chris-"Man, if things just couldn't get any worse."  
  
Demon-"Don't try to struggle, it's useless. Though I do admire your persistence."  
  
Chris-"You're going to admire a lot more than that once I'm done with you."  
  
Though as hard as he could, Chris could not free himself from the black suit's hold.  
  
Chris-"Now what do I do? That suits grip is to powerful even for me to get out of. Where's help when you need it the most?"  
  
Demon-"What's the matter, quitting already?"  
  
Chris-"If only.of course."  
  
Heavyarms had then pulled out his left arm and activated his army knife.  
  
Chris-"Bite this!"  
  
He then slashed the knife through the suit's armor releasing Chris from its grasp.  
  
Chris-"Never underestimate your enemy especially when things are at their worst."  
  
Demon-"Not bad for a rookie like you."  
  
Chris-"You can expect anything from a gundam pilot."  
  
Demon-"A gundam pilot?"  
  
Heavyarms then opened up its chest gattling guns and aimed at the black suit.  
  
Chris-"The old man was right, Deathscythe is a formidable opponent though it lacks in power alright. Now where could it have gone to?"  
  
He looked everywhere and could not find Deathscythe anywhere. He knew if he tried to go for his guns, the suit would strike without warning, so he took other precautions.  
  
Chris-"What now? I know that suit will attack if I go after my guns. Wait. That wing span it has must be helping it go in stealth. Maybe if I use both of my knife to reflect the suns light around here."  
  
Chris had then pulled out his other army knife and used the reflection of the sun to brighten up the area. The trick had worked as Deathscythe could be seen clear in the open.  
  
Chris-"Gotcha!"  
  
Demon-"Not bad rookie but it still won't save you."  
  
Chris-"She's right unless I get my hands on the other guns."  
  
Demon-"I'm going to take you down like I did at the bar."  
  
Chris-"Wait a minute.you couldn't be?"  
  
Demon-"I could and I am, Michelle Setsuna."  
  
Chris-"I'm going to make you pay for what you did. I owe you one."  
  
Michelle-"Go ahead and try, you're nearly out of ammo."  
  
Michelle had then charged toward the suit with agility. Chris wouldn't have been able to move out of the way in time. But then suddenly he was tackled out of the way by someone.  
  
Michelle-"What the?"  
  
Leo-"Am I late?"  
  
Chris-"Leo."  
  
Leo-"Finally got those damn doors open with the vulcans."  
  
Michelle-"So what do we have here, a another challenger? I hope you're much stronger than your weak little friend because you're going to get what your friend got from me."  
  
Leo-"Wanna bet."  
  
Leo had then pulled out his beam saber and charged at Deathscythe at full speed. Though Michelle dodged the attack Leo quickly made a reverse slash at her. It was a direct hit though Michelle recovered and made a quick blow with her beam scythe though it had missed.  
  
Michelle-"Not bad, not bad at all. You impress me gundam pilot."  
  
Leo-"Yeah haven't seen the full potential of this suit yet."  
  
Michelle-"That suit sticks out with its bright colors and the wings makes it move slow."  
  
Leo-"Well you obviously don't know much about Wing Zero do you."  
  
Michelle-"No way, that's.Wing Zero?"  
  
Leo-"Eat this!"  
  
Leo had then drawn out one of the buster rifles at Deathscythe and fired. The beam was too fast for Michelle to dodge and made a direct hit, making severe damage to Deathscythe. When the smoke cleared Deathscythe was still in one piece though in bad shape.  
  
Michelle-"Defeated! .But I never lost before. Even the best pilots could not out match me and I was defeated by a rookie."  
  
Leo-"Give it up Michelle. Your suit is under extreme damage and at this rate you don't stand a chance."  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Leo-"Either surrender or die, which would you like?"  
  
Chris-".Let her go Leo. I owed her one and I finally paid my debt."  
  
Michelle-"What?"  
  
Leo-"But."  
  
Chris-"Besides, beauty can't be wasted like that."  
  
Michelle-"WHAT YOU SAY!"  
  
Leo-"Come on, we better go before she strangles you to death again. We have to get our pay remember."  
  
Chris-"Got it."  
  
Chris-"Later Endbringer, maybe we'll meet again soon."  
  
Leo-"Humph, the Endbringer has just met her match with the Dark Angel."  
  
Michelle-"The Dark Angel huh? We'll have a rematch soon enough."  
  
"Leo-You keep on thinking that because next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
Michelle-"Humph!"  
  
Later on, the two made their way to the city and back with a big pay fee for their reward. They met up with the old man and explained everything about their battle.  
  
Old man-"So this girl is a skilled pilot huh? I would've expected it. The gundams usually choose their pilots, it's just not the pilots who choose them."  
  
Chris-"You think we'll meet up with her again?"  
  
Leo-"Don't know. But I can bet that she won't be attacking any cargo loaders for a while after what we done."  
  
Old man-"Well that proves you two are getting the hang of it I see."  
  
Chris-"It's not as easy as it looks."  
  
Old man-"I know what you mean. I myself was a mobile suit pilot."  
  
Leo-"Well anyway, how do you think we'll get her to join us?"  
  
Old man-"Women aren't that easy to convince. For one they're stubborn and hardheaded. Believe me, back when I was young, women were usually stubborn and things haven't changed one bit. They're still picky on clothing, they're always stubborn, and mostly short tempered well usually around depending how many times I got slapped."  
  
Chris-" *Sigh* women."  
  
Leo-"Can't live with them."  
  
Chris-"And you can't live without them." 


	4. The President's Daughter

Ch.5  
  
The two pilots had continued their training on the moon with their gundams though they were able to get their money from job offers mostly escorts for cargo loaders. Though they would find out soon enough that they would run into more trouble than they asked for.  
  
Deep in space, a giant battle cruiser journeyed through space towards Earth. Inside two men were discussing. One was normal KANZ soldier though the other was shrouded in the darkness.  
  
Shrouded man-"What are the reports on the gundam sightings?"  
  
Soldier-"We had reports from Mercury, Venus, and the Earth's moon."  
  
Shrouded man-"How long has it been since each were last sighted?"  
  
Soldier-"For mercury two months ago, Venus three weeks ago."  
  
Shrouded man-"And the moon?"  
  
Soldier-"Just three days ago sir."  
  
Shrouded man-"You know how vital it is for these suits to interfere with our goal?"  
  
Soldier-"Not to be exact?"  
  
Shrouded man-"This cooperation has gained a reputation and is building up higher than ever. I have to many precautions for our growth and I don't want any mistakes."  
  
Soldier-"Do you wish to meet with the pilots personally your Excellency?"  
  
His Excellency-"No. I wish to observe these gundams to find their weaknesses."  
  
Soldier-"Yes your Excellency."  
  
While back on the moon, Leo and Chris had been given a job for repairing a shuttle heading straight for Earth. The two had been working for six hours straight on the shuttle.  
  
Man-"Hey! How long will it be till you two can fix this thing?"  
  
Chris-"It's in pretty bad shape."  
  
Leo-"So I'd say about another day and we'll have this baby roaring."  
  
Man-"Well hurry it up then. This shuttle is scheduled for the president and his daughter for Earth in two days. If you hurry it up before then you'll get extra pay."  
  
Chris-"For extra pay, I'll finish this job by today then."  
  
Man-"Humph!"  
  
Later on, the two continued on their work.  
  
Leo-"Hey Chris, how's it going there?"  
  
Chris-"Well by looking at the data on the ship and it's damage I'd say we may have to work overtime."  
  
Leo-"You think?"  
  
Chris-"I think so. Hey, do you even know who this president guy is?"  
  
Leo-"Not that I know of. I haven't even seen or heard of him though I heard about his daughter. She's supposed to be colony peacemaker. Her job is to bring peace within the colonies and planets. Though she's not that fond of the KANZ cooperation and nor are they of her."  
  
Chris-"No kidding."  
  
Leo-"Anyhow, we have to get the job done if we want extra pay."  
  
At that moment, someone had came in. It was Michelle checking up on the two. Though the two weren't as happy to see her.  
  
Michelle-"Hey you two, I heard you're repairing the president's space shuttle."  
  
Leo-"No kidding. This thing is a peace of junk to be more exact."  
  
Chris-"We can hardly get the damn thing to start."  
  
Michelle-"That's the one thing about men I just can't understand. They can never seem to do anything right."  
  
Chris-"Watch your mouth!"  
  
Leo-"Unless you want us to take you down like last time."  
  
Michelle-"My guard was down last time."  
  
Chris-"Ah that's just a bunch of bull. You know we kicked your ass and we can do it again if we wanted to."  
  
Leo-"Calm down Chris."  
  
Chris-"Hey, we're doing the work here and all she's doing is running her mouth off."  
  
Michelle-"Let me see that."  
  
Michelle then grabbed the laptop from Chris and began figuring out what the problem was.  
  
Michelle-"There's your problem, you need a new engine and some new geo thrusters."  
  
Chris-"But.how.?"  
  
Michelle-"I said it before and I'll say it again. Men can never do anything right."  
  
Chris-"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Michelle-"Alright I'm going."  
  
With that, Michelle made her way out smiling with success.  
  
Chris-"Bitch."  
  
Leo-"Come on Chris, at least she helped."  
  
Chris-"You shut your mouth. I don't like that girl at all, she's like the spawn of Satan."  
  
Leo-"Well let's just get the stuff we need."  
  
While the two continued their work, Michelle had her own business to take care of. She walked right into the bar downtown in the capsule colony on the moon's surface ordering her usual glass of beer and took out her pack of cigarettes. She lit one and started to smoke.  
  
Bartender-"What's up with you Michelle?"  
  
Michelle-"Ugh, not now gramps."  
  
Bartender-"Well you look like you were turned down from another man."  
  
Michelle-"You know very well that I haven't dated for two years straight."  
  
Bartender-"Well excuse me. I hear though that you've lost your reputation as the tough girl on the block after your encounter with those other gundams."  
  
Michelle-"Don't remind me."  
  
Then at that moment on the TV, the president of the peace committee had been speaking.  
  
President-"I wish that peace will be regained throughout the colonies and the planets. This war of the KANZ and rebels is foolish. Both are a disgrace to our society especially the KANZ cooperation with their ruthlessness. They are nothing more than heartless being who care nothing more than power. We must stop this foolishness at once."  
  
President's daughter-"As the daughter of the president, I to believe that this war is foolish. Though I believe we can work things out without war or violence."  
  
Man1-"Look at them. Not like anyone will listen to them."  
  
Man2-"They're just going to get in more trouble than before. Especially with KANZ."  
  
Michelle-"Turn that off please."  
  
Bartender-"No problem Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"They just can't understand that nobody cares about peace anymore."  
  
Man2-"Hey, another cargo load is going out tonight."  
  
Michelle-"I don't know, my suit is still under repairs."  
  
Man1-"Why don't you borrow one of the old suits that we have."  
  
Michelle-"The hell. Those things can barely shoot a single bullet straight."  
  
Man1-"Well it's all I got."  
  
Michelle-"Forget it."  
  
Later back at the liftoff port, Leo and Chris were working overtime on the presidential shuttle.  
  
Chris-"Shit! This is harder than it looks."  
  
Leo-"No one said that putting in a new engine and new boosters would be easy."  
  
Young lady-"Hello."  
  
At that moment, a young woman came in. She had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and she was about 5ft 2.  
  
Leo-"Whoever it is, this is restricted area."  
  
Young lady-"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
Chris then took a good look at the young woman.  
  
Chris-"Well what do we have here? Hello miss, if you need someone to escort you out I would be more than glad to."  
  
Young Lady-"Yeah, uh.thanks, I guess."  
  
Leo-"Chris, a little help here.oh I'm sorry miss for speaking so rudely to you. I thought you were another woman who is a bit of the stubborn type."  
  
Young Lady-"That's no problem."  
  
Leo-"Well you should be going, this is a restricted area and I'm afraid that you have to go."  
  
Young Lady-"Alright, I was checking up on my dad's shuttle."  
  
Chris-"Your what?"  
  
Young Lady-"Yeah, this my dads."  
  
Chris-"But if that's your dads then you are the."  
  
Leo-"You're the presidents daughter!"  
  
Young Lady-"So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Chris-"Ah, nothing at all, it doesn't bother us."  
  
Leo-"Though it is a shock to see you here."  
  
Young Lady-"Well thank you. I better get going, my dad may start worrying about me."  
  
Leo-"Later."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, later."  
  
Young lady-"Oh, if we meet again, don't call me the presidents daughter. Call me Kara."  
  
Leo-"Later Kara."  
  
Chris-"Goodbye."  
  
Kara walked out the door leaving the two speechless.  
  
Leo-"Was that just.a dream?"  
  
Chris-"Don't know though I don't want to find out."  
  
Leo-"Let's get back to work, if we don't finish this the president will have a fit."  
  
Chris-"And it wouldn't be pretty if he found out that we were talking to his daughter, I hear that he is real protective of her."  
  
The next day, the two were sleeping in the loading area of the shuttle after a long night of work.  
  
Old man-"Hello.hello.Leo.Chris.get the hell up you two. LEO, CHRIS!"  
  
Chris-"Huh, just five more minutes mommy."  
  
Leo-"I don't want to go to school today."  
  
Old man-"Ah look at those two sleep.WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES!"  
  
Chris-"WHAAA!"  
  
The two woke up alarmed by the loud awakening from the old man's shouts.  
  
Chris-"Shit man, do you have to wake us up that loud?"  
  
Old man-"If I have to get your lazy asses up, yes I do."  
  
Leo-"You could at least say good morning for Christ's sake."  
  
Old man-"Well anyhow, I didn't call to say good morning."  
  
Chris-"Then what are you doing waking us up with the early bird call?"  
  
Old man-"It seems that there have been some rumors about the assassination of the president and his daughter."  
  
Chris-"So what's it to us?"  
  
Old man-"The president and his daughter are essential in the future for peace and the downfall of KANZ."  
  
Leo-"If they can cause the downfall of KANZ than the KANZ may want them out of the picture."  
  
Old man-"I want you two to keep an eye on the president and his daughter, one on the inside and the other out in the gundam."  
  
Chris-"I'll take care of the outside while Leo can keep an eye on things on the inside."  
  
Leo-"What, why do I have to look after the two on the inside?"  
  
Chris-"Heavyarms has a lot of firepower and I can buy time while the shuttle escapes."  
  
Old man-"Looks like you may have your hands full watching the president and his daughter inside the shuttle Leo."  
  
Leo-"Ugh, why me?"  
  
Ch.6  
  
It was late at night in the city as Michelle strolled around the city thinking to herself throughout the night.  
  
Michelle-"Why do I feel like this? It doesn't matter. One defeat doesn't matter. I'll beat those two next time when I get the chance. Who do they think they are defeating me like this is one little game? They don't know what will happen when they cross the Endbringer."  
  
As Michelle was walking, she came across a tall handsome man. He wore a black trench coat, had violet eyes, and two bangs from his forehead. It was Jason.  
  
Jason-"Well look what we have here."  
  
Michelle-"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Jason-"I'm here on business."  
  
Michelle-"Humph, figures."  
  
Jason-"What's happened to you Michelle, it's not like you forgetting to write."  
  
Michelle-"Two years and you still don't get the message. Why don't you bother someone else for a change Jason."  
  
Jason-"You're still holding that against me?"  
  
Michelle-"Get the hell out of my face before I break your neck or more worse your balls."  
  
Jason-"What got you so mad about me joining KANZ?"  
  
Michelle-".Everything, and that's all I can tell you."  
  
She walked away into the darkness of an alley around the curve. Meanwhile back at the spaceport, both Leo and Chris had been preparing themselves for their next mission. Though Leo wasn't at all in agreement with the mission with the fact that he had to sneak into the shuttle and keep an eye the president and Kara. They had started to board the shuttle while Chris waited outside in space watching the area in the suit carrier.  
  
Leo-"Man, how did I get myself into this? But an order's an order, I have to make sure that both the president and Kara get to earth safely."  
  
Leo sneaked his way into the shuttle as one of the security guards of the shuttle. He made his way into the shuttle and took his seat in the back. While out in space, Chris kept a close eye out for anything suspicious outside.  
  
Chris-"I hope Leo is having more fun than I am. Lucky guy, he's probably stuffing himself silly with the food they serve."  
  
The shuttle had just launched and Leo had kept a sharp eye out for anyone suspicious and as for Chris he just kept his distance from the ship and kept a sharp eye out as well. Inside the shuttle, Leo had been monitoring everyone's moves though he paid more attention to Kara.  
  
Kara-"Father, you think we'll be able to succeed in our goals, I'm beginning to have some doubts."  
  
Presidents-"Don't worry yourself, just enjoy life as it is. Every moment is precious and we must make sure not to waste it by worrying all the time."  
  
Kara-".I see."  
  
Leo-"Man, she's beautiful. I never have seen anyone like her before. What am I doing, I'm not supposed to admire her I'm supposed to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."  
  
A waiter then came by and surprised Leo.  
  
Waiter-"Excuse me sir, what would you like to drink?"  
  
Leo-"Oh, uh I'll have just a glass of water."  
  
Waiter-"Is that all sir?"  
  
Leo-"Yes, that will be all thank you. I gotta watch it or I'll be caught and I don't even think what will happen if I'm caught."  
  
Though at that moment, a sudden noise came from the cockpit. It had sounded like that there was hustle inside. Afterwards, a man came out with a machine gun on his right arm. Two other men came out afterwards with machine guns in their hands as well.  
  
Soldier1-"All of you freeze!"  
  
Leo-"What the hell?"  
  
Soldier2-"Don't move president, we have strict orders for your assassination."  
  
President-"My what?"  
  
One of the men pulled the trigger and fired at the president though he was only hit on his right arm.  
  
Kara-"Father!"  
  
The trigger was about to be pulled again which was to be fired at Kara though someone had tackled the three men down.  
  
Kara-".Leo?"  
  
Leo then drew out his radio calling Chris.  
  
Leo-"Chris come in, looks like the party started and you may be getting some company very soon."  
  
Chris-"Got it, I'll keep an eye out."  
  
Soldier1-"Damn rebel."  
  
Soldier3-"Get him!"  
  
Leo jumped up and made a spinning back kick at the three men knocking them down. He then grabbed one of the guns and pointed it toward them. While outside Chris got in his mobile suit and got off the suit carrier.  
  
Chris-"Now let the fun begin."  
  
Three suits came from behind, two serpents and one familiar white suit.  
  
Chris-"Well what do we have here.Tallgeese! What the hell is a high ranking pilot going around doing assassination missions? No matter, he won't get pass me."  
  
While inside Tallgeese, Jason was thinking about a memory from the past.  
  
Jason-"Michelle look, everything will be better once I join up with KANZ."  
  
Michelle-"How can anything be better, they cost me my family."  
  
Jason-"Look, KANZ will be different once I join up, I'll change everything."  
  
Michelle-"You're just like the rest."  
  
Jason had then come back to reality concentrating on the battle ahead.  
  
Jason-"I promise you Michelle, everything will change. Alright troops, we are to escort the shuttle back to base."  
  
Pilot1-"I thought we were supposed to destroy the ship."  
  
Jason-"Look, I don't want any casualties. All we have to do is take the president and his daughter as prisoners."  
  
Chris-"Sorry but the president and his daughter have different plans but if you want I'll be more than glad to play with you."  
  
Pilot2-"Gundam!"  
  
Heavyarms came out of nowhere and ambushed the troops.  
  
Chris-"That's right and anyone who sees me has a date with their maker."  
  
Chris started firing at the three suits with accuracy destroying one of them.  
  
Chris-"One down and two more to go."  
  
Pilot3-"Damn you gundam!"  
  
Within a split second, Heavyarms brought out its right arm army knife and cut the suit in half.  
  
Chris-"You're the only one left now Tallgeese."  
  
Jason-"It's not going to be that easy gundam!"  
  
Tallgeese made quick tactical maneuvers and dodged each of Heavyarms shots. Heavyarms then charged toward Tallgeese with his army knife and slashed it. However, Tallgeese quickly blocked the attack with its shield.  
  
Jason-"Not bad, I have to compliment you on your performance but it won't save you!"  
  
Heavyarms had then flung back and stared firing at Tallgeese. Though Tallgeese drew up its shield and blocked the shots. He then pulled up his cannon and fired directly at Heavyarms left arm.  
  
Chris-"Shit this guy is good, he got my left arm."  
  
Jason-"That was only a warning shot gundam."  
  
Heavyarms then launched a series of missiles on Tallgeese.  
  
Chris-"Now you're going to learn what happens when you lay eyes on a gundam. For those who ever see a gundam never live to tell about it."  
  
Jason-"I don't think so!"  
  
Tallgeese locked on to his target and fired directly toward the chest causing severe damage to Heavyarms. Though Chris was lucky enough that Heavyarms had good defense.  
  
Jason-"I'm impressed that gundam was able to withstand the blast, no matter. Another blast and he should be done for."  
  
Tallgeese was preparing for another blast but at that moment another suit from above came and knocked the cannon off his hands. It was Deathscythe with Michelle piloting it.  
  
Jason-"Another gundam?"  
  
Michelle-"You KANZ soldiers are all the same, ruthless and cold-hearted."  
  
Unaware to both of the pilots, neither of them knew who was the opposing pilot.  
  
Jason-"Better watch your mouth pilot."  
  
Michelle-"Oh please, like you can defeat me."  
  
Jason-"That attitude, I recognize it from somewhere but from whom do I recognize it from?"  
  
Michelle-"You'll think twice when you face the Endbringer!"  
  
Jason-"We'll see about that!"  
  
The two went at each other furiously, Deathscythe had drawn out its beam scythe while Tallgeese drew out its beam saber at the same time. The two began to attack each other with the thermal weapons. Deathscythe had then attempted to come from behind and slice Tallgeese in half though it was quick enough to dodge it.  
  
Michelle-"I sworn that the KANZ cooperation will fall for what they took from me!"  
  
Jason-"What the?"  
  
Michelle-"You die now!"  
  
Jason-"Michelle stop!"  
  
Deathscythe had suddenly froze in mid space in its attack. Michelle had then looked up and began to breathe hard.  
  
Michelle-"*Huff*.*Huff*."  
  
Jason-"Michelle, what are you doing here?"  
  
Michelle-"Ja.Jason."  
  
"Michelle answer me, what are doing piloting a gundam?"  
  
She didn't answer and she took off afterwards at full speed. She couldn't bear to face Jason after what he saw of what became of her.  
  
Jason-"I don't believe it, Michelle is a gundam pilot. How could this have happened to her?"  
  
Chris sat there in Heavyarms's cockpit confused on what was going on.  
  
Chris-"What the hell was that?"  
  
Back inside the shuttle, Leo had taken out the three men and directed the ship back towards the moon.  
  
Leo-"Your father needs medical attention."  
  
Kara-"Leo, what's going on?"  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Kara-"Leo, tell me!"  
  
Leo then drew a gun right in front of her face only an inch away.  
  
Leo-".You're in over your head Kara."  
  
Kara-"."  
  
Leo-"Your father is in bad condition and he's loosing blood fast, he has to get to a hospital."  
  
Kara-".Right."  
  
The shuttle landed back on the moon rushing the president to a nearby hospital. Though Kara had paid as much attention to her father, she hadn't notice that Leo had disappeared.  
  
Old man-"Congratulations with a job well done you two."  
  
Chris-"No sweat. The mission was easy as far as I'm concern. But on the other hand since Tallgeese is around we may have to move on."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Chris-"Leo, you okay?"  
  
Leo-"Oh, yeah.I'm okay."  
  
Chris-"So like I was saying, we may have to move on since we've been spotted here. Though the problem is where are we going to go?"  
  
Old man-"Our mission is to gather all the gundams together to fight up against the power of KANZ."  
  
Chris-"Uh, if you overlooked the fact, we're missing one if I need to remind you."  
  
Michelle-"Missing who?"  
  
Chris-"What the hell?"  
  
Michelle just came out of nowhere with three suitcases right next to her.  
  
Old man-"I convinced Michelle to come with because she has her own little score to settle with KANZ."  
  
Michelle-"They took my family away a long time ago, I swore that I'd get revenge. Besides, they know who I am now so staying here is risky. I figured I could go along with you guys seeing that you're my last resort of escaping. And also I thought things could be interesting traveling with you guys."  
  
Chris-"Just what we need, extra cargo."  
  
Leo-".It's fine by me. We need all the help we can get now that things have become more serious." Old man-"It's settled then. We will depart shortly, I suppose that you have packed the essentials for our journey."  
  
Michelle-"Don't worry, I packed everything I needed. Besides, the guys back at the hideout should take care of my stuff."  
  
The four had then taken their departure for their next target.Venus. 


	5. Search of The Dragon

Ch.7  
  
The three-gundam pilots had made their way to Venus though they stopped at a few refueling stations.  
  
Chris-"You are like a bottomless pit Leo, I swear."  
  
Leo-"I just can't help it man, I'm hungry."  
  
Michelle-"He better be careful or he'll over stuff himself like he did at the last two stations."  
  
Chris-"No kidding, our budget is low because of his pigging out."  
  
Michelle-"Well I'm done. I'll be back in the shuttle if you need me."  
  
Michelle walked back toward the ship right after she was done eating.  
  
Chris-"Well at least she doesn't cost us our money."  
  
Michelle had then came back to tell something to Chris.  
  
Michelle-"Oh yeah, I ordered some weaponry supplies for the suits. The bill should be coming in soon."  
  
Chris-"Why do I even bother?"  
  
Later that day, the three headed back toward their shuttle.  
  
Chris-"So doc, what do we do now for the rest of the day?"  
  
Old man-"Currently we have no missions so we have the day off."  
  
Michelle-"Well I was planning to take a look at Deathscythe, I've noticed it has been a bit slow lately."  
  
Old man-"Well what about you Leo?"  
  
Leo-"Don't know really. Got any ideas?"  
  
Chris-"Well I heard there was a group of rebels around and."  
  
Leo-"Nothing that has to do with the war please."  
  
Chris-"Alright then, how about we go see those weaponry shipments Michelle bought. If we're lucky, we take them all from her, it's not her money to buy anything."  
  
Leo-"What is it that you have against her anyway?"  
  
Chris-"She's a bitch."  
  
At that moment, Michelle came up behind him and threw him down to the ground. When he got up, all he had was a bleeding nose.  
  
Chris-"Damn, what you do that for?"  
  
Michelle-"Goes to show you what happens when you back stab someone."  
  
Leo-"If there is one thing I learned about women is to never to piss them off. They always get you in the end."  
  
Michelle-"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to work on Deathscythe."  
  
Leo-"Yeah, I better get working on Wing Zero."  
  
Chris-"I think I'll lay in bed today. Ouch! My hip!"  
  
Leo had begun to work on Wing Zero though he asked for more than he bargained for.  
  
Leo-"How can working on a gundam be so difficult? The design on this is just too complicated."  
  
Old man-"Leo, Leo!"  
  
The old man then called Leo.  
  
Leo-"Oh, hi doc."  
  
Old man-"Leo, Something has just come up."  
  
Leo-"Oh, not now. I'm working on Wing Zero here. Why don't you bother someone who isn't busy."  
  
Old man-"Sorry but you're the only one for this mission."  
  
Leo-"Give me one good reason why I should do this mission."  
  
Old man-"The KANZ have secret files on a project though it is unknown to me."  
  
Leo-"So what does it have to do with me?"  
  
Old man-"Rumor has it that it is related to the gundams some how and to the war of A.C. 195."  
  
Leo-"Great."  
  
Old man-"I'm serious, if we don't do something we may have to deal with something we don't know anything about."  
  
Leo sighed and nodded.  
  
Leo-".Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Elsewhere on the ship, Michelle opened Deathscythe's cockpit, and checked everything for any glitches.  
  
Michelle-".Everything seems to be fine though I don't understand why Deathscythe is moving so sluggish."  
  
Chris-"Well mainly because you're used to piloting Deathscythe on the moon and its gravity. Though out in space with no gravity the suit will act differently."  
  
Michelle-"What the hell are you doing here Chris, I don't need your advice on anything, I do things my own way and that's how it's always going to be."  
  
Chris-"Well excuse me for barging in."  
  
Michelle-"Well I'd rather like it if you just went away and leave me alone."  
  
Chris-"Sheesh! Damn bitch, it's not my fault if your gundam is fucked up."  
  
Michelle-"I heard that!"  
  
Chris-"The hell with you!" Michelle then threw a wrench at his forehead, which made a direct hit though not to his forehead but to where it really hurts.  
  
Chris-"Ah shit! Damn you bitch!"  
  
Michelle-"Thank you."  
  
Chris-"Sometimes I wonder why I have to put up with her attitude, I should probably kick her ass out of here."  
  
Michelle-"And I also know what you're thinking as well."  
  
Chris-"Shit!"  
  
Old man-"Well I see you two are getting along well."  
  
The old man had just came in enjoying himself seeing the fight.  
  
Michelle-"Yeah. We're getting along just fine."  
  
Chris-"Hey doc, where's Leo? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
Old man-"Well unfortunately he is currently busy.on a mission."  
  
Chris-"Well that explains everything. Where's he at, he may need some backup."  
  
Old man-"I sent him on this mission as a solo, I didn't want you to go because I didn't want you to screw anything up."  
  
Michelle-"Well that's one thing you're good for Chris."  
  
Old man-"Also, you always cause more than enough trouble for us."  
  
Chris-"Don't forget when that passing cargo loader passed us. She went ballistic when he cussed her out."  
  
Michelle-"He deserved it. It's not polite to insult a lady."  
  
Chris-"Depending what you call a lady."  
  
Michelle gave Chris another toss to the ground. He squealed loudly and growled.  
  
Michelle-"Depends on what you call a Man."  
  
Old man-"Will you two stop fighting, it won't do you any good."  
  
Chris-"She's the one that started it."  
  
Michelle-"As if, asshole."  
  
Old man-"As for you, Chris, you always head into battle head on."  
  
Chris-"What!"  
  
During the time, back at the launch bay. Leo had infiltrated a KANZ military ship hacking into the files of the ship.  
  
Leo-"The doc was right, these are designs on some sort of weapon but the model is sort of ancient. Well I got all I need, I better get my ass out of here before someone catches me."  
  
Leo then heard footsteps coming closer to the computer room.  
  
Soldier1-"It came from in here."  
  
Leo-"That's my cue to get the hell out of here."  
  
Two soldiers came in but only to find the room empty or so they thought. Leo had jumped down from the ceiling behind them quietly and ran out of there. He made his way out of the ship and back toward his ship.  
  
Leo-"That was easier than taking candy from a baby."  
  
But at that moment, Leo had bumped into someone and fell backward. This person stood the same height as Leo with a black leather jacket, he was a bit thin, a dark blue tanktop, black jeans, army boots, light toned skin, black eyes, and black hair slicked back with gel.  
  
Leo-"Watch the hell where you're going."  
  
Passing person-"Well excuse me but you were the one who was running."  
  
Leo-"Just leave me alone and let me pass."  
  
Passing person-".Hmmm, you look familiar."  
  
Leo-"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
Passing person-"Yeah, I know you. You're that rebel they were talking about at colony 014."  
  
Leo-"You got the wrong guy."  
  
Soldier1-"There he is, get him!"  
  
Leo-"Oh shit, gotta go."  
  
Passing person-"."  
  
Leo ran right pass the stranger and made his way to loose the soldiers. He had finally lost them and made his way back into the ship.  
  
Leo-"Hey doc, we may have to leave sooner than planned."  
  
Old man--"You screwed up didn't you.you dumb ass."  
  
Leo-"You try hacking a military ship."  
  
Chris-"What the hell is going on down there, I was enjoying my beauty sleep."  
  
Michelle-"Yeah, it's late at night, I was enjoying a nice dream of killing soldiers and destruction."  
  
Chris-".You have a real sick mind you know that, Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"Death is a hobby of mine."  
  
Leo-"Come on, we have to get this ship moving before they catch us."  
  
Chris-"Way ahead of you Leo."  
  
Chris started up the ship and started to launch off.  
  
Chris-"Engine stats show all green, booster stats show green, either stats all green, and we're ready to launch in 3.2.1.blast off."  
  
The ship took off away from the station.  
  
Leo-"That was close for comfort."  
  
Chris-"Don't look now guys but we have company coming."  
  
Behind the ship, tailing them was the same military ship with two mobile suit escorts.  
  
Leo-"Just what we need, more trouble."  
  
Michelle-"What the hell do we need to worry about, they're just two suits."  
  
Leo-"Yeah but we can't be caught with the gundams out here."  
  
Michelle-"Dammit!"  
  
Chris-"What are we going to do then?"  
  
Leo-"Use our boosters?"  
  
Chris-"Didn't we already use them?"  
  
Leo-"."  
  
The three of them stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
Familiar voice-"Excuse me but it seems you guys may need a little hand."  
  
Leo-"Hey, I know that voice."  
  
Familiar voice-"I thought I'd find you here."  
  
Leo-"You're that guy I bumped into earlier."  
  
Old man-"You revealed our identity, what the hell is wrong with you today? Can't you do anything right?"  
  
Leo-"I'm.sorry?"  
  
Old man-"The hell you are, you three have a big bounty on your heads."  
  
Chris-"So what can you do to help us?"  
  
Mysterious person-"Like the old saying, to stay is death, to leave is death."  
  
At that moment, another ship came out of the shadows and launched an onslaught of missiles at the military ship along with the two suits.  
  
Chris-"Damn, look at those fireworks fly."  
  
Leo-"All I can say is this, that guy is really loaded."  
  
Michelle-"So what. His ship is fully equipped, an amateur's trick."  
  
Mysterious person-"You think that was good, the best has yet to come. But until next time gundam pilots."  
  
The mysterious man left in warp speed in deep space leaving the others in safety.  
  
Chris-"Who the hell was that?"  
  
Leo-"Don't ask me. But at least he's on our side."  
  
Michelle-"Hey, we barely know the guy so we don't know if we can trust him."  
  
Old man-"And how did he know we were gundam pilots?"  
  
Leo-"That's a good question."  
  
They all stood there in confusion. Then afterward, they took off to continue on their quest.  
  
Ch.8  
  
A week after the incident at the space station, the pilots have been under a tight schedule doing work and research. Though from the data that Leo brought back had the doc curious on what KANZ was up to.  
  
Old man-"Let's see here.interesting.what.unbelievable."  
  
Michelle-"What's that data on?"  
  
Old man-"Oh it's you Michelle, this the data that Leo brought back from that military ship at the station."  
  
Michelle-"Is it, what's so interesting about it?"  
  
Old man-"It looks like a design for some type of weapon. I don't what it's for though, it could be a sort of mobile suit, a ship, a bomb, or piece for a powerful cannon."  
  
Michelle-"Doesn't sound that good."  
  
Old man-"It isn't, this technology from the war of A.C. 195. But I'm surprised they were able to dig this up."  
  
Michelle-"So it's just a fossil, what's there to worry?"  
  
Old man-"This may be old but combined with the technology it could be very dangerous, dangerous enough to destroy a planet in my opinion."  
  
Michelle-"I see your point."  
  
Old man-"We'll have to keep an extra close eye on KANZ, but we should be arriving in Venus soon so get ready."  
  
The ship had finally reached Venus and was preparing to enter the atmosphere. While inside, the others were preparing themselves as well.  
  
Chris-"So what do you think Venus is like?"  
  
Leo-"Don't know Chris but I do know a few things about it. For one it has acid rain there so the people live in acid protected domes. The domes are made of a thick layer of gundanium alloy so the rain won't get through and so the domes won't be damaged. Also, the domes have gravity enhancers, which defy the gravity on Venus. They have some for mobile suits but it takes a lot of energy. Though with the gundams it could last three times as long as a one on a regular serpent, which is about one whole day."  
  
Chris-"So the gundams are resistant to the rain right?"  
  
Leo-"Yeah but you'll lose that new paint job you did on Heavyarms, the paint isn't resistant to the rain, that's why I put acid resistant paint on Zero."  
  
Chris-"Argh, there's that thrust kicking in."  
  
"Old man-Yeah, when entering an atmosphere you get a certain force pushed against you."  
  
As an hour passed since the arrival, everyone has been busy seeing if they can find the next gundam. Leo had searched downtown, Chris had checked out most of hot spots in the city, Michelle checked most of the bars, and the doc was busy on the net.  
  
Chris-"Man, finding about this next gundam isn't easy, this place is packed with tourist. What am I saying, I'm considered a tourist as well. I might as well get a bite to eat."  
  
On the other side of town, Michelle was hanging out at a bar drinking some beer, finding any information on the gundam.  
  
Michelle-"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time, I should have gone downtown instead of Leo. Besides, it's been a while since I've done a little shopping."  
  
Just then, two thugs came up to Michelle.  
  
Thug1-"Hey, what do we have here."  
  
Thug2-"Looks like babe lost her way home."  
  
Michelle-"Oh brother."  
  
Thug2-"Hey, why don't you come along with us babe."  
  
Michelle-"I'd rather puke then go out with some losers like you guys."  
  
Thug1-"My you're a feisty one.good, I like that in a girl."  
  
Michelle-"Do I have to repeat myself, get out of my sight before I make you into roadkill or would you rather have me splatter your face all over the wall? I have a little talent for painting murals with someone's blood."  
  
Thug2-"I think she just dissed you man."  
  
Thug1-"No girl talks like that to me."  
  
Michelle-"They would if you keep spreading that charm of yours like that."  
  
Thug1-"You're going to regret that you ever said that."  
  
Outside the bar, Chris was walking by with no luck on the gundam.  
  
Chris-"How can it be so hard just to find one big gundam, I mean the rumors on us made us stick out real bad."  
  
As he was walking by the bar, a man was out of the window right in front of him. He looked inside only to find Michelle.  
  
Chris-"Looks like Michelle was in a bad mood today. Hey, are you guys alright?"  
  
Thug1-"My back, it fells like it's been shattered along with the rest of my body."  
  
Thug2-"Me too."  
  
Chris--"Looks like she was in a real bad mood."  
  
He went inside and got a drink. He then sat down right next to Michelle.  
  
Michelle-"What did those two do to upset you?"  
  
Chris-"The same way you do to me."  
  
Michelle-"Ouch. Any info yet?"  
  
Chris-"Nada."  
  
Michelle-"Nothing here."  
  
Chris-"What about Leo?"  
  
Michelle-"Haven't meet up with him yet."  
  
Chris-"Maybe he'll be lucky."  
  
Michelle-"Knowing him he will be but for a price."  
  
They couldn't have put any better for Leo was about to find out soon enough. He was at a restaurant eating.  
  
Leo-"Man, the food here is great. I never ate anything like this before."  
  
Waiter-"Your paycheck sir."  
  
Leo-"Oh thanks.I think this should do it."  
  
Waiter-"Have a nice day sir."  
  
Leo-"Man, everyone here is so cheery. Anyhow, it looks like I won't get anything here."  
  
At that moment, a salesman came into the restaurant trying to make a single dollar.  
  
Salesman-"Excuse me sir but I think you'll find this item interesting."  
  
Leo-"Sorry but no thanks."  
  
Salesman-"Oh, maybe you can find this interesting."  
  
Leo-"Humph, waiter, remove this salesman please."  
  
Salesman-"Okay, I'm going.old hag doesn't know good sale when they see it."  
  
Leo-"Hmmm, I wonder Excuse me but may I ask you something Mister?"  
  
Salesman-"Names Bernie, you want something I have it for sale."  
  
Leo-"Yeah whatever, I was wondering but do you also carry information?"  
  
Bernie-".Well let's not discuss that here."  
  
The two walked out of the restaurant and into an alley. Bernie-"So what do you want?"  
  
Leo-"Do you happen do have any information on a mobile suit on this planet, a gundam perhaps?"  
  
Bernie-"You came to the right person kid. Yeah I got information on a gundam, more likely Gundam 05 Nataku."  
  
Leo-"Oh man am I in luck."  
  
Bernie-"Wait a second, everything comes with its price."  
  
Leo-"$150 and that's it."  
  
Bernie-"$200 for telling you about Nataku."  
  
Leo-"Deal, here. Now start talking."  
  
Bernie-"Well if you must know, in the outskirts of this planet rumor tells of a ferocious two headed dragon. Well I went to check it out because rumor also says that the dragon guards a great treasure. When I went to search for it I encountered the dragon but to find out that it was indeed a gundam."  
  
Leo-"How did you escape?"  
  
Bernie-"You think a salesman goes without his stuff? I happened to bring my flash bomb and my cargo carrier, which I use to go from market to market between the planets. I nearly made it out alive though was being chased for two days straight. The gundam stopped chasing me when I got near the city."  
  
Leo-"Have you ever worried about him coming after you?"  
  
Bernie-"The pilot could try but the domes are heavily guarded by the military of KANZ. Any good that did."  
  
Leo-"So where is this area located?"  
  
Bernie-"Nine degrees north of the dome."  
  
Leo-"Thanks."  
  
Bernie-"Oh, if you happen to need any weapons just call me."  
  
Leo made his way back to the ship to report his news to the Doc. Though Michelle and Chris weren't happy after their hard effort of getting any information.  
  
Michelle-"I knew I should have gone to the downtown area."  
  
Chris-"Same here, I could have gotten a good deal from the guy."  
  
Old man-"Enough of your stupid comments. We are a step closer to reuniting the gundam force."  
  
Leo-"Like I said, the area where the gundam was spotted was nine degrees north."  
  
Chris-"Well what are we waiting for, let's pay the old dragon a visit."  
  
Leo-"One problem."  
  
Chris-"What?"  
  
Leo-"You're not going out there with no acid protected paint on Heavyarms I mean you don't your new paint job ruined."  
  
Chris-"Uh, never mind then. I just put a new paint job and now I have to do another paint job on it."  
  
Michelle-"Looks like you're out on the fun."  
  
Leo-"This isn't a game Michelle, this is Nataku's territory and we don't know what surprises he has in store for us."  
  
Michelle-"Why should I worry, from what I've heard about this dragon he should be no problem."  
  
Old man-"You have never faced Nataku before, I had my battle experience with him before. That gundam was designed to make surprise attacks on unsuspecting targets."  
  
Leo-"The old man has a point."  
  
Michelle-"So what, I am the best pilot you got and may I say the best pilot around of course."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, snotty and short tempered. That about says it all."  
  
Michelle-"Humph."  
  
Leo-"Can't you two ever get along?"  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Leo-"Let's skip that. Now let's go."  
  
Michelle and Leo made their way to where Bernie's directions were though no luck yet. Both had been traveling in a double suit carrier but their time imminent for they only had fuel for two days.  
  
Michelle-"It's getting late."  
  
Leo-"More like seven thirty."  
  
Michelle-"Are you sure that salesman was telling the truth? He may have ripped you off."  
  
Leo-"If he did then he'll wish that he had never been born."  
  
Michelle-"I can agree that much with you."  
  
Leo-"Man, I can't believe I got ripped off so easily."  
  
Michelle-"Welcome to reality Leo."  
  
Leo-".Wake me up if anything comes up, I need some rest."  
  
Michelle-"Good night. I can't believe I'm wasting my time here looking for some stupid piece of trash."  
  
An hour has passed and still nothing for the two has shown up yet. Leo was still asleep and Michelle kept watch.  
  
Michelle-"If I have stay here any longer I'll go insane.*sigh* I'm a bit too uptight. Probably because I haven't done any shopping in a while. Shopping usually relaxed me but now look at me. It has been so many years since that day."  
  
Michelle had gone to a flashback to when she was the age of fourteen. Surrounded by flames as her home went down in flames from the attack.  
  
Michelle's father-"Michelle darling, you have to survive this. You must carry on the legacy of our family."  
  
Young Michelle-"Dad, don't say that. I don't want you to leave me."  
  
Michelle's Father-"You're a strong girl and I know you can survive on your own."  
  
Young Michelle-"Dad."  
  
Michelle's father-"Listen, you must stop KANZ. Do not let them take control of the solar system.take this, it will help you in your journey."  
  
Michelle's tears ran down her face as she ran from her home on earth. At a top of a cliff she watched everything go down in flames.  
  
Michelle-"I'll keep my promise Dad, for you and for our entire family I will promise you.revenge."  
  
Michelle came back to focus as the alarm went off on the ship.something was coming.  
  
Michelle-"What a nightmare. Hey Leo wake up."  
  
Leo-"*Yawn* what's going on?"  
  
Michelle-"Looks like we got company."  
  
Leo-"Finally some action."  
  
Michelle-"He could have come sooner."  
  
Leo-"Doesn't matter, let's give him his good welcome."  
  
The two got into their mobile suits and went out in the dark terrain.  
  
Leo-"Man is it dark out here."  
  
Michelle-"Doesn't bother me, I'm used to the dark."  
  
Leo-"That explains your dead pale face."  
  
Michelle-"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, have you looked into a mirror lately?"  
  
Leo-"Never mind, we have to worry about our dragon here."  
  
In the shadows, a figure moved about that the two could not catch. The sound of a beast roared throughout the area as the two stood there. They could see two shadows winding around them like snakes. Out from behind the two shadows struck breathing fire. Both Leo and Michelle dodged it as fast as they could though the two serpents went straight up after them.  
  
Leo-"Damn these things are fast, but they're not fast enough. Activate twin buster rifle, lock on.and."  
  
Leo kept steady as the two approached him at great speed. He made a direct lock on and fired. Unfortunately the two serpents stopped and went back down to dodge the blast as they went back underground.  
  
Michelle-"What the hell was that?"  
  
Leo-"The doc told me that Nataku was equipped with a sort of weapon attached to his arm. It was supposed to be an extending dragon claw that could extend for over ¼ of a mile. We have to watch our backs; these things are really powerful when they attack from beneath."  
  
Michelle-"So all we have to do is find the core itself, these serpents are just its arms."  
  
Leo-"Right. Turn on your vibration and sound sensors so we can trace where it's coming from."  
  
Michelle-"Got it. Activating cloak."  
  
Deathscythe had put on its cloak and disappeared from sight leaving Leo a sitting duck.  
  
Leo-"Alright Leo, you can do this just concentrate and stay focused. This guy isn't going to beat you."  
  
Michelle-"Leo, you okay there, you're breathing kind of hard."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Michelle-"Leo?"  
  
From out of nowhere the two serpents attacked Leo without warning. Leo just stood there without moving an inch.  
  
Leo-"There he is!"  
  
Leo then raised his beam rifle and pointed it on his left side and fired. From the rubble was a green mobile suit, with two serpents extending from its arms. It pulled both serpents back in and drew out a double bladed beam lance.  
  
Leo-"Got you!"  
  
Mysterious pilot-"I'm impressed that you were able to find me but I was more surprised that you came prepared."  
  
Leo-"Well you should always know what you're facing up against before you act."  
  
Mysterious pilot-"Humph, a wise ass aren't we. Well you won't be that way once I'm done with you."  
  
Leo-"Then let see and find out!"  
  
The two had gone into combat at that very moment, the green suit drew out its weapon and Leo drew out his beam saber. The two went head to head at each other; Leo made a series of slashes at the green suit while the suit dodged it. The green suit then began its own assault on Wing Zero though Leo dodged each attack as well. The green suit then launched one of its serpent arms at Zero but he quickly countered it with his saber keeping it from attacking.  
  
Mysterious voice-"You are a formidable opponent, I never faced anyone like you before."  
  
Leo-"I should be saying the same."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Even if you are strong, you won't win."  
  
Leo-"We'll just see about that!"  
  
The green suit had then pulled back its arm and flew backwards; it then afterward flung both of its arms at Leo holding him down to the ground.  
  
Mysterious voice-"You will never live to tell of this day gundam pilot."  
  
Leo-"I won't give up, never."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size."  
  
Just out of nowhere, Deathscythe cam and knocked the green suit off Leo. Deathscythe stood there staring at the green suit.  
  
Michelle-"So this is the gundam Nataku. Kind of looks like a big hunk of trash if you ask me."  
  
Mysterious voice-"You guys are really becoming pests right now."  
  
Michelle-"I should be the one saying that. You call yourself a gundam pilot with that piece of shit there?"  
  
Mysterious voice-"That's the third time you've insulted me."  
  
Michelle-"For a good pilot you still don't know how to count your one two threes."  
  
Mysterious voice-"You called me an amateur back at the station from when I saved your sorry ass."  
  
Michelle--"Wait a sec, you mean you're that guy who saved us from that military ship back at the station?"  
  
Mysterious voice-"Nah, who do ya think it was you dumb ass."  
  
Michelle-"Just for that you're going to regret that you were ever born."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Why don't you do things like other girls do like shopping or boys instead of getting involved in this war?"  
  
Michelle-"I do those things but I love the thrill of battle."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Well you won't be saying that on the trip you'll be going."  
  
Nataku charged right toward Deathscythe and swung his lance at her. He then flung back and launched the left serpent arm at her catching her in a trap. He kept her in that position without letting her go while he charged right back her preparing to thrust his lance through her.  
  
Mysterious voice-"Everything that is given life must die."  
  
Michelle-"No, I made a promise. I will not rest until KANZ will fall down in flames like my family did."  
  
The final blow was about to be made, but at that instance a barrage of artillery attacked Nataku.  
  
Chris-"Sorry about the delay Michelle but the repair mechanisms were a bit slow."  
  
Michelle-"Chris? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Chris-"Leo sent out a distress call and I came as fast as I could to his location. You're lucky that I had finished my paint job."  
  
Leo-"Lucky that you got it. Now let's finish this guy off."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Hey, this isn't fair. Three on one is uneven."  
  
Michelle-"Ugh, don't be such a baby. Besides, it's rude to strike a lady down."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Well look at you, a tough cookie and a righteous babe all in one."  
  
Michelle-"Why thank you, but a little compliment won't save you from what is to become of your fate."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Then let's finish this, one on one, to the death!"  
  
Michelle-"Fine by me. You'll learn one way or another that no one ever survives a battle with the Endbringer."  
  
Ch.9  
  
Mysterious voice-"Alright you little bitch, you're going to regret that you picked this day to fight me."  
  
Michelle-"Quit your cheap ass talk and fight, I want to get this over with so I can go back and catch up on my shopping."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Ugh, Women."  
  
Deathscythe charged toward Nataku at maximum speed. She drew out her beam scythe and slashed Nataku across the chest. He then flew backwards and flung both of his serpent arms. Deathscythe dodged the attack and went into stealth. She came up behind and made a quick slash to his boosters.  
  
Mysterious voice-"Shit!"  
  
Michelle-"Your welcome. And now for the grand finally!"  
  
Deathscythe used its saber and created a circle around her. She then drew back her saber, it continued to grow rapidly until it was the length of a city.  
  
Michelle-"ECLIPSE STRIKE!"  
  
She released the energy and threw it against Nataku blowing it away. What remained of the blast was nothing but a burned up Nataku missing only two legs and one arm.  
  
Chris-"Damn, what the hell was that?"  
  
Leo-"I think it came from Deathscythe."  
  
Chris-"Unbelievable."  
  
Michelle-"That should teach you a lesson to remember for life."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Ah shit, weaponry system down, auxiliary power is cut out, mobile system is out, piece of junk won't work anymore."  
  
Michelle-"I'm rather actually enjoying this, I haven't had fun like this in a long time. I have to say you a bit of a challenge but you weren't good enough."  
  
Mysterious voice-"You shut your mouth you little."  
  
Michelle-"What? What can you do to stop me now?"  
  
Mysterious voice-"Ugh."  
  
Chris-"She's really getting aero-dramatic."  
  
Leo-"Well she did win the battle fair and square."  
  
Mysterious voice-"This is only one battle won, there are many more battles to come gundam pilot."  
  
Michelle-"You just can't keep that big mouth of yours close, you're all talk."  
  
Mysterious voice-".Kill me if you want, it won't make a difference anyhow. I have failed to prove myself as a worthy pilot for Nataku."  
  
Chris-"Hey, don't talk like that man."  
  
Leo-"Yeah, it's like you feel like the end of the world is coming."  
  
Michelle-"If he wants to die then let him, it's his decision."  
  
Chris-"You are way too harsh."  
  
Leo-"Anyhow, let's get that suit of yours to our garage. We'll fix it up like it was brand new."  
  
Mysterious voice-"Why do you want to help me when I tried to kill you?"  
  
Leo-"Hey we came to find a gundam and a pilot, and after seeing what you can do we'd be more than glad to have you on our side."  
  
The three brought back Nataku along with the pilot. The old man began having a discussion with the mysterious pilot.  
  
Old man-"So you say you received the blueprints for the gundam from your grandfather and that he passed away three years ago."  
  
Nataku pilot-"Yes, he was a wise and I always looked up to him. He was involved with the war of After Colony 195-196 and in the battle of After Colony 197."  
  
Old man-"Really, he must have lived a long life then."  
  
Nataku pilot-"He did."  
  
Old man-"Tell me, what were you doing guarding that area?"  
  
Nataku pilot-"There was an old abandoned air base there left years ago. It is filled with loads of ammunition and nuclear weaponry, I didn't want anyone to get that type of power with those weapons."  
  
Old man-"Well at least you have good reason. But now back to the battle, now what was it that Michelle finished you off with?"  
  
Nataku pilot-"She created a circle around her and drew back her staff and charged it up for strike. She then slashed me leaving Nataku in critical condition. I think she called it the eclipse strike."  
  
Old man-"I see."  
  
Nataku pilot-"Yeah, the attack nearly leveled the landscape not to mention everything else close by."  
  
Old man-"So are you going to join us? I mean if you want to though."  
  
Nataku pilot-".After hearing your side of the story I made my decision.my name is Chan Motsumaru I am the pilot of Gundam 05 Nataku. I will join your quest in stopping KANZ."  
  
Leo-"Alright."  
  
Old man-"Welcome aboard Chan, I hope your stay with us will be pleasant."  
  
Chan-"Don't worry, one benefit of staying with you guys is that I'll have a second chance to defeat Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"Humph!"  
  
Chris-"Well what's our next stop doc?"  
  
Old man-"We only have one more stop. There have been reports of a desert bandit mobile suit gang on Mercury."  
  
Chris-"Desert bandits?"  
  
Old man-"Yes, the reports say that there have been reports of cargo being stolen on Mercury. The cargo belonged to the property of KANZ."  
  
Chris-"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
Leo-"Let's go, we're one step away from bringing down KANZ once and for all."  
  
Elsewhere, in the vast distance of space.  
  
Soldier-"Sir, here are our latest reports on Project-E."  
  
His Excellency- "Only 50% complete, I would have expected it to be completed sooner."  
  
Soldier-"Sorry sir but we have been having problems with the supplies. The essential parts have been reported stolen on Mercury."  
  
His Excellency-"Stolen? What reports show on who the thieves were?"  
  
Soldier-"Eye witnesses say it was a gundam."  
  
His Excellency-"A gundam is it?"  
  
Soldier-"Sir?"  
  
His Excellency-"These so called gundams are becoming a nuisance to my plans. However, once Project-E is completed those gundams won't know what hit them. But just to be on the safe side I'm putting a bounty on their heads dead or alive."  
  
Soldier-"Yes your Excellency."  
  
His Excellency-"The fools don't know what I have in store for them. Soon you will rise from your grave and have revenge for what those gundams did to you long ago, especially against Wing Zero."  
  
Far deep inside of Earth construction was undergoing, a dark figure with two large demon wings stood in the center of the room. Its demon green eyes glowed as its evil shadow spread throughout the room. 


	6. The Desert Bandit Gang

Ch.10  
  
The gundam pilots along with the Doc prepared for their departure to Mercury. Leo and Chris were helping load the gundams while Chan and Michelle checked the ship for any technical difficulties.  
  
Leo-"Careful now Chris, we don't want to cause any damage to Michelle's gundam. Remember what happened last time."  
  
Chris-"Don't worry, it'll be different this time."  
  
Leo-"Watch out!"  
  
In a few seconds Chris accidentally hit Deathscythe's head against the sidewall of the cargo bay of the carrier.  
  
Chris-"Shit!"  
  
Leo-"Oh man is Michelle going to be pissed with you."  
  
Chris-"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
Leo-"And how do you expect to fix this little accident?"  
  
Chris-"All I have to do is remove the head cover and fix it up. It shouldn't take long and it wouldn't be any hard."  
  
Leo-"Oh brother.but what if she sees you fixing it?"  
  
Chris-"I'll just do it while she's asleep."  
  
Leo-"You know you sometimes come up with the corniest plans ever not to mention idiotic."  
  
Michelle-"Hey, what's going on there?"  
  
Chris-"Ah, um, uh nothing Michelle. Everything is just fine."  
  
Michelle-"Nothing had better have happen to Deathscythe."  
  
Chris-"Michelle I'm surprised, what would make you think I have done anything to Deathscythe?"  
  
Michelle-"I have more than enough reasons why I should worry."  
  
Leo-"Chris hasn't done anything yet. You don't have to worry."  
  
Michelle-"Humph, yet."  
  
Michelle left continuing her check on the ship.  
  
Chris-"Damn bitch, don't see why we have to bring her along."  
  
Leo-"Get used to it. Besides, once this is over you won't have to worry about her ever again."  
  
The check-ups were done and the loading was complete, the pilots were ready for their departure to Mercury.  
  
Chris-"Alright Leo, all systems are go."  
  
Leo-"Either drives all green."  
  
Chris-"Alright then, lift off in three, two, one, zero lift off."  
  
The ship lifted off and made it's way toward Mercury. The ship had finally made it out of Venus's atmosphere and made quadrants to Mercury.  
  
Chris-"So what do you think Mercury is like?"  
  
Leo-"I took a brief study on the habitat of Mercury. Ever since humans started to colonize the atmosphere started to shift with the chemicals that the colonists brought. The planet was able to create air that humans could breathe but because of how close it was to the sun the temperature could reach up to extreme heights."  
  
Michelle-"So they used domes that could absorb the heat for energy."  
  
Chris-"But how are mobile suits able to withstand the heat?"  
  
Leo-"The suit has to be equipped with a high standard solar power system. This system absorbs the heat and generates energy for the suit, enough for it to withstand the heat. But the bad thing is that we have to be careful with any of our thermal weapons because of the heat."  
  
Michelle--"The heat would cause the thermal weapons to become stronger but can overload them as well. The explosion could cause serious damage to the mobile suit."  
  
Old man-"Meaning for you to refrain from using that Omega Technique Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"Doc?"  
  
The old man had just walked in on the pilot's conversation.  
  
Leo-"What do you mean Omega Technique?"  
  
Old man-"The technique Michelle used against Chan. The Omega Technique was a little addition to the blueprints of the Gundams after they were destroyed. Each gundam had a different technique like Michelle's Eclipse Strike technique. I was surprised that she was able to use it and discover it."  
  
Leo-"So you mean we can also use this little technique on our gundams?"  
  
Old man-"I wouldn't try it though, we don't know what the techniques are for each gundam and we may not know how the atmosphere of the planet can affect them."  
  
Leo-"Well let's get some shut eye for now."  
  
Chris-"Hey, where'd Michelle go?"  
  
Chan-"She said she was going to see how she can upgrade her gundam, tune it up a bit."  
  
Chris-"What!"  
  
Leo-"Oh boy."  
  
Out from the other end of the ship where the gundams were loaded, a loud and thundering shout came out of nowhere.  
  
Michelle-"CHRRRRIIIISSS!"  
  
Leo-"Hope you got health insurance because you're going to need it after she's done with you."  
  
Chris-"Oh yeah, I feel much better now."  
  
In an instance the door opened and from behind it was Michelle holding a machine gun in her arm fully loaded.  
  
Chris-"Shit!"  
  
Michelle-"Get back here you little bastard. You're going to pay for the damage you've done to my Deathscythe!"  
  
Chris-"It's only a little dent on the head!"  
  
Michelle-"That's more than enough damage to kill you."  
  
A few hours had passed and things had become more peaceful, especially for Chris though he wasn't much comfortable after what Michelle did to him. Chris was able to dodge and waste the ammo on Michelle's machine gun. But Michelle eventually caught up to him and broke almost every single bone in his body.  
  
Leo-"I warned you."  
  
Chris-"Oh shut up."  
  
Leo-"Hey, it's not my fault that you're going to be in those casts for three weeks straight."  
  
Chris-"I don't see why it's so funny."  
  
Leo-"Everything has its price."  
  
Chris-"Especially with that damn bitch."  
  
Chris was then slapped in the face lightly though it felt like a brass knuckle punch to him.  
  
Chris-"OOWWW!"  
  
Michelle-"Serves you right."  
  
Chris-"DAMN YOU BITCH! OUCH! ONCE I'M OUT OF THESE BANDAGES, YOU'LL BE THE ONE CRYING! OUCH!"  
  
Michelle-"Until that time you'll be in bed for three weeks and I have taken the liberty of taking care of you during the time."  
  
Chris-"WHAT!"  
  
Leo-"Have fun Chris, don't be mean to your baby-sitter, Ha!"  
  
Chris-"HEY, THAT'S NOT FUNNY! OUCH!"  
  
Leo-"Don't worry Chris, we're going to have the best time together. We'll start out with my famous frog stew."  
  
Around the corner, Leo was watching the torture that Michelle inflicted on Chris and began to feel sorry for him.  
  
Leo-"I almost feel sorry for him."  
  
Chris-"OUCH!"  
  
Leo-"Then again.."  
  
The two weeks have passed and Chris had been starting to walk again though had not been fully recovering. Leo had been going on the MS simulator for new basic maneuvers in battle. Chan had been working out his body in the weight room while Michelle had been fixing up her gundam and some more frog stew for Chris.  
  
Chris-"I don't know if I can eat anymore of that frog stew, it tastes like cow shit."  
  
Michelle-"What does it taste like?"  
  
Michelle came from behind.  
  
Chris-"I meant to say it tasted like grits nice recovery."  
  
Michelle-"You mean it tastes that good, then I'll double than usual."  
  
Chris-"Me and my big mouth."  
  
Michelle-"Is there something wrong."  
  
Chris-"Nothing, nothing wrong at all."  
  
Michelle-"Good."  
  
Chris-"Man she scares shit out of me."  
  
Leo-"Hey Chris, how's it going?"  
  
Chris-"Oh, hi Leo. Things are going just fine, I'll be fully recovered by the time we reach Mercury."  
  
Leo-"Just as long you don't get you know who on her bad side, again."  
  
Chris-"Hey, nothing can go wrong. I'm making sure that nothing will set her off."  
  
Michelle-"Dinner's ready."  
  
Chris-"If you'll excuse me I have to go, I have double the amount tonight."  
  
It had gotten late and almost everyone went to sleep except for the doc. Though Michelle began having another nightmare of her past.  
  
Soldier1-"There she is."  
  
Soldier2-"We can't let her get away."  
  
Michelle-"I have to find the secret project my dad has been working on but I may not make it if these guys keep chasing me."  
  
Soldier2-"The boss said to capture and deliver her to him."  
  
Michelle had been on the run from two KANZ soldiers. Out in the night she tried as best as she could. Though she could not keep up her pace any longer.  
  
Michelle-"*Huff* Can't keep this up *huff*."  
  
Soldier1-"You can't run anywhere now."  
  
Soldier2-"His Excellency will be pleased to see you safe and sound."  
  
But from out of the shadows of the forest a dark figure charged at the two soldiers and passed right through them. In a few seconds the two soldiers fell with bloodshed. The young warrior held a sword in his hand slashing the two soldiers.  
  
Young warrior-"Are you alright?"  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Young Warrior-"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."  
  
Michelle-"I'm not scared."  
  
Young Warrior-"This forest is a maze. One wrong turn can lead you to be lost for the rest of your life."  
  
Michelle-".Thanks, but I could've handled them myself."  
  
Young Warrior-"Looked more like they could've handled you with no problem."  
  
Michelle-"Take that back!"  
  
Young Warrior-"I like you, you have a lot of spunk."  
  
Michelle-"Anyhow, could please help me get out of this place."  
  
Young Warrior-"No problem."  
  
Michelle-".So how long have you been here?"  
  
Young Warrior-"I've lived here about almost my whole life but I go out sometimes. So what's your name?"  
  
Michelle-"Michelle, Michelle Setsuna."  
  
Young Warrior-"Jason Marks. So what were those KANZ soldiers doing chasing you?"  
  
Michelle-"Long story."  
  
Jason-"It'll be a long walk."  
  
Michelle-"Alright."  
  
Michelle then woke up from her dream and rose from her bed. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face.  
  
Michelle-"Man what a dream that was. Why am I having these flashbacks, is it some sort of sign or is it a warning?"  
  
Michelle walked out and looked out the window.  
  
Leo-"Couldn't sleep."  
  
Michelle-"Leo!"  
  
Leo-"Don't be alarmed."  
  
Michelle-"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Leo-".You don't have to hide it."  
  
Michelle-"Huh?"  
  
Leo-"I've learned a lot of things during this little wild goose chase. One is that people aren't what they are on the outside."  
  
Michelle-"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Leo-"You tend to act tough because you want to hide your true feelings.you're lonely."  
  
Michelle-"Who asked you to get into my business?"  
  
Leo-"I know that you're hiding something deep inside or more likely trying to forget an event from the past."  
  
Michelle-"Why don't you just stay out of my business!"  
  
Leo-"Fine by me, but you just can't keep on running forever. You can sometimes never escape the past it always catches up to you no matter what. I can never escape the fact that my father is dead."  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Michelle walked away in sorrow toward her room. She closed the door and head straight for her bed. Morning came and only one more week till the ship could reach Mercury.  
  
Leo-"Good morning."  
  
Chan-"Morning Leo."  
  
Leo-"I see you've been working hard in the weight room."  
  
Chan-"Always get up early so I can stay in shape. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
Leo-"Chris has taken the liberty to cook."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, we're having grits, eggs, and bacon."  
  
Chan-"Sounds good."  
  
Old man-"Well I see you boys are getting to a good start today."  
  
Leo-"Morning Doc, any important news today?"  
  
Old man-"I found out a bit to Mercury's custom living. Apparently they hold events which are called MS battles, its been going around for about two years."  
  
Chris-"What's that?"  
  
Chan-"I've heard of this. Since I lived right next the planet I get information on the planet. Both planets are on a trade system."  
  
Leo-"So what is an MS battle Chan?"  
  
Chan-"It is an event where mobile suits battle each other, the battle can consist of teams going against each other, one on one, or uneven number of suits going against each other. The winner of the battle gains money from the losing team. Though there are some rules, a maximum of five suits of a team can go into battle. Also they use an RF comp to set the boundary lines of the vicinity and referees the match. Each team has they're own and always set out both to make the battle fair. This sport is mostly popular on planet Earth because they have a load of customized mobile suits there."  
  
Chris-"So you're saying we should make our own team and enter these battles?"  
  
Chan-"If you want to, but it makes it easier to make money that way."  
  
Leo-".Alright, why not. We do have the gundams at our side."  
  
Chan-"Good, now all we need is someone to sponsor us and a team captain."  
  
Leo-"We don't have a problem finding a sponsor, Doc could be our sponsor."  
  
Old man-"I have no comment on it. I always liked a good mobile suit battle when I was young and we do need the money."  
  
Chan-"So now all we need is a team captain and a team name."  
  
Leo-"How about the Gundam MS team?"  
  
Chris-".Corny but sounds good enough, besides, all of our mobile suits are gundams."  
  
Chan-"So who's the captain?"  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Chan-"."  
  
Everyone went into deep thought on who the captain should be. In a few seconds after, someone made a suggestion. Michelle then came out of nowhere with her idea.  
  
Michelle-"What about Leo? He has lead us through most of our encounters."  
  
Chan-"Girls got a point. You are very calm in battle."  
  
Chris-"You never hesitate and make the smart decisions in battle."  
  
Old man-"It seems the other have made their point, but the decision is yours to choose Leo."  
  
Leo-".I'll think about it."  
  
Leo then walked away leaving everyone in suspense of his decision. He entered the cargo bay and looked at Wing Zero.  
  
Leo-"What should I do? I don't know if I'm cut for this. Sure what they said is true but I can't just let them down. If only you were here dad."  
  
Michelle-"It's like you said last night, you can never escape the past. But you can decide your future Leo."  
  
Michelle came from behind.  
  
Leo-".I don't know."  
  
Michelle-"You've helped me out before as the same for the others. I mean Chris couldn't be a leader, he acts to much on his own."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Michelle-"It's your choice to decide."  
  
Michelle began to walk off.  
  
Leo-".Wait."  
  
Michelle-"Huh?"  
  
Leo-".I've made my decision."  
  
The two met back at the kitchen where everyone waited.  
  
Leo-"My mind is made up.team captain of the Gundam MS team reporting."  
  
Chris-"Alright."  
  
Leo-"Our destination is Mercury and our main mission is to destroy the KANZ cooperation."  
  
Chan-"Yes sir."  
  
Chris-"Got it."  
  
Michelle-"Good going Leo Ready when you are."  
  
Ch.11  
  
The team had made their destination to mercury. Chris had recovered from his wounds and was more than ready to get back into Heavyarms. The ship had prepared to enter the atmosphere of the hot planet. When the ship arrived the team got their stuff together and unloaded.  
  
Chris-"Man, even inside these domes it feels like a desert."  
  
Chan-"They never said that they could completely block out the heat."  
  
Leo-"Well we better start looking for our little Sandrock buddy."  
  
Chris-"Right now, are you kidding Leo?"  
  
Chan-"Chris has a point, we should get some rest first. It has been a long trip and we don't even have those Mercury generators for the suits yet."  
  
Leo-"Well you guys can do that, I found out a little trick about Wing Zero."  
  
Chris-"Well what is it then?"  
  
Leo-"Well you see, the wings on it can withstand atmosphere entrance heat. I took a little investigation on how it could do so. The wings are designed to absorb radiation."  
  
Chan-"In other words, it can absorb heat and direct sunlight."  
  
Leo-"Bullseye. The energy that is absorbed allows the suit to withstand the heat."  
  
Old man-"Very precissive Leo, but you forget that Sandrock was also designed to withstand extreme temperatures of both hot and cold. This is Sandrock's field of play now, this will be your toughest challenge yet."  
  
Chris-"I don't see how it can be any trouble."  
  
Michelle-"If you started thinking for a minute Chris you would understand. Our gundams were each designed differently, they have problems with high temperatures or low temperatures."  
  
Chan-"She's right. You can overheat the generator and blow up here or you can freeze and become a gundam popsicle."  
  
Chris-"So you mean we can't use our full firepower."  
  
Old man-"If you attempt to, the generator will overload and blow."  
  
Chris-"Great."  
  
Chan-"Look on the bright side Chris."  
  
Chris-"What bright side?"  
  
Chan-"Um, uh, I don't know actually."  
  
Chris-"For a guy who lifts weights you can sometimes be of a dense head."  
  
Leo-"Quit arguing you two and help unload."  
  
The team finished unloading the ship; afterwards they went to the market area of the city. They were hoping to find any information on the gundam Sandrock. Though Michelle on the other hand had something else in mind.  
  
Michelle-"This dress is beautiful. Oh, and this one is absolutely cool."  
  
Chris-"We didn't come here to go window shopping. We came to get information and RF comp."  
  
Michelle-"Don't tell me that I can't use my money."  
  
Leo-"Cut it out you two, we have to keep on looking. Besides Chris, I hear you can get almost anything here."  
  
Chris-"Like they have anything that.holy shit, is that the new ultra sonic amp 2000!"  
  
Salesman-"Sure is kid, and I can get you a good deal for it as well."  
  
Chris-"How much?"  
  
Salesman-"$120000 for it."  
  
Chris-"Rip off."  
  
Salesman-"These things cost almost as much as $50,000 kid."  
  
Chris-"That much huh? Well let me see if this thing is in good condition, I don't buy anything cheap."  
  
Salesman-"Well as you can see this baby is good and new like it was a new born baby."  
  
Chris-".Everything checks out, but I still get the feeling there's something more to it."  
  
Leo-"Let's just go Chris."  
  
Salesman-".You guys want to know about Sandrock?"  
  
Leo paused for a moment and turned around in curiosity. He then walked up towards the salesman.  
  
Leo-"What do you know?"  
  
Salesman-"That suit is making a big hit tonight."  
  
Leo-"Where?"  
  
Salesman-"Information don't come cheap."  
  
Leo-"How much?"  
  
Salesman-"$5000"  
  
Leo-"Fair enough. Pay the man Chris."  
  
Chris-"What, are you serious?"  
  
Leo-"Just do it."  
  
Chris-"Alright."  
  
Salesman-"Thank you. They're going to hit a rig tonight north from here."  
  
Chris-"How do you know this stuff."  
  
Salesman-"I have my secrets."  
  
Chris-"Humph!"  
  
The three left and made there way back and also bought the RF. They soon prepared themselves for when they would encounter the gundam. They made their way out to the field and waited for the gundam to come.  
  
Michelle-"It's been over five hours."  
  
Chan-"I think we got ripped off."  
  
Chris-"No duh, and I wasted $500 for just that cheap ass piece of shit information. Like you can't just trust anyone anymore."  
  
Michelle-"At least it wasn't my money."  
  
Chris-"Shut up!"  
  
Leo-"Come on you guys, remember how it was on Venus, this is like the same thing."  
  
Chris-"Leo, you know what the chances are of that happening again?"  
  
Leo-"Don't know but we'll find out soon enough."  
  
Chris-"Oh brother, you just don't give up do you."  
  
Leo-"Nope."  
  
Chris-"Well in that case, wake me up when you here something."  
  
Michelle-"Same here."  
  
Leo-"Chan?"  
  
Chan-"I might as well stay up and help you be on look out."  
  
The night continued as the temperature continued to stay over one hundred. Soon Michelle had another flashback in her dreams.  
  
She had been climbing a tremendous mountain. The wind pushed against her and she had been developing frostbite on her.  
  
Michelle-"No wonder they call it Mount Everest, this mountain is almost everlasting and seems to have no end."  
  
She continued to climb, she wouldn't stop for what she knew what lay at the top. Her father gave a map to his secret weapon of death and destruction. Her father had told her stories of a great demon that lay at the top of a cold and high mountain. The demon was large and held a scythe within its grasp. Millions of lives were taken away because of the demon's power.  
  
Michelle-"I have to get to the top. For my family, my father, I promised them revenge on my soul. I will not stop until their death is avenged. I swear it."  
  
It started to get colder and colder, eventually Michelle got tired and camped on the cold mountain. Hours had passed and she could not go any further nor could she go back. It was too late for her, she could no longer move.  
  
Michelle-"Daddy.dad.dy. I.tried.as.best.I.could."  
  
She then was about to close her eyes when a dark figure stood over her. It had wings of a demon and held a staff in its right hand. The green eyes it had stared down at her like it was about to take her life away.  
  
She woke up but could barely move, she found herself in a cave. She then regained her strength an hour later and walked around the cave. All there was in there was a fire, stew and just the cold icy walls. But she then checked out one more corner and found for she couldn't believe. A black mobile suit stood there, it had a demon-winged cloak, green eyes, and a scythe.  
  
Old woman-"Magnificent isn't it."  
  
Michelle-"What the?"  
  
Old woman-"Don't be alarmed. My name is Heilda."  
  
Michelle-"My name is.Michelle Setsuna."  
  
Heilda-"I see, the last of the Setsuna dynasty. So what are you doing coming up this mountain anyhow?"  
  
Michelle-"Sorry miss what the heck is an old lady like her doing up here is what I should be asking her."  
  
Heilda-"If you don't trust me then I understand, though a descendant of the Peacecraft should be more polite."  
  
Michelle-"Peacecraft?"  
  
Heilda-"I knew your father very well young lady, he married the daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft. The Peacecrafts were a well-known family throughout the solar system; they were a family of peace and would not resort to violence of any sort. Though Milliardo was an exception; he was a brave warrior who fought for peace."  
  
Michelle-"You know so much about my family, but how are you connected to it?"  
  
Heilda-"The Peacecrafts were well aquatinted with some of the gundam pilots of the war of A.C. 195. I used to date one of them, the pilot of this suit here, Deathscythe Hell. His name was Duo Maxwell; he was one heck of pilot though. He disappeared soon after the war. He left me with the designs to the suit. When your father got involved with the ties in between KANZ and the Galactic Alliance, he wanted the suit to be rebuilt and have it hidden in this mountain. I stayed and guarded the suit with all my life, I survived by using a secret tunnel within the mountain that goes from here to my cottage on the West Side of it."  
  
Michelle-"So I am a descendant of the Peacecrafts? I could have I not known about this?"  
  
Heilda-"It was better if you didn't."  
  
Michelle-"My family was killed by KANZ, I promised them revenge on my soul."  
  
Heilda-"That's pretty deep, but are you sure you want revenge? What will you do afterwards?"  
  
Michelle-"I might as well erase myself from life itself, I won't know what to do afterward."  
  
Heilda-"Maybe you can live a normal private life."  
  
Michelle-"I don't know what I can do."  
  
Heilda-".Take him."  
  
Michelle-"Huh."  
  
Heilda-".You came here to obtain Deathscythe's power. Only that of a heart of loneliness and darkness may obtain his power."  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Heilda-"It is your destiny.and you must fulfill it."  
  
Michelle then stood up and stared at Heilda and then stared at Deathscythe. She started to walk toward it and stood there. The suit's eyes began to grow and the entire suit crouched down. The cockpit opened up for her; she climbed in but stared back at Heilda. She smiled back at her and walked away.  
  
Michelle-"This is my destiny and I will fulfill my destiny to the very end."  
  
The suit began walking out the cave and into the harsh blizzard. Deathscythe then flew out into the distance but Michelle looked back. She kept thinking to herself on her connection to the Peacecrafts.  
  
Leo-"Michelle. Michelle, wake up!"  
  
Michelle-"Huh?"  
  
Leo-"We have some visitors coming from the west."  
  
Michelle-"Got it, bring them on. Anyone who sees me has a date with their maker."  
  
Ch.12  
  
The team had prepared themselves for combat, as the group of suits ganged up on them they had no where to go. They were surrounded by brown and gray, bulky, large mobile suits.  
  
Chris-"Looks like we have our work cut out for us."  
  
Leo-"Which one will you take Chan?"  
  
Chan-"I don't know, there's too many of them."  
  
Michelle-"We don't have much of a choice you two, besides, I like the odds."  
  
Chris-"Why do I get the feeling this was a setup?" Out from behind the suits a hooded figure approached. The suits made a walkway for the hooded suit. It made it's way toward the center, toward the gundams. The suit removed its hood.  
  
Gundam bandit-"About time you figured it out."  
  
Chris-"What the?"  
  
Gundam bandit-"You guys are so easily tricked. Believing that little story about the big hit."  
  
Chris-"You mean I paid $500 for just nothing but shit! I knew it was a rip off."  
  
Salesman-"Thanks for the money kid."  
  
Bandit1-"Yeah, can't find money like that around here except from the military."  
  
Bandit2-"Now we're going to take you all down and use your mobile suit parts for cash."  
  
Chan-"Well at least they were telling the truth about there being a big hit."  
  
Chris-"You guys think you can easily beat us."  
  
Leo-"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Chris."  
  
Chris-"They ripped me off and I want a refund in double for bad service."  
  
Bandit3-"Who do you think you are kid, no one beats us especially the boss."  
  
Chris-"Don't count on it."  
  
Gundam bandit-"Humph, if you think you can beat me then try me now."  
  
Leo-"What?"  
  
Gundam bandit-"Try me, I want to see if what I heard about you guys are true, in an MS battle."  
  
Leo-".What do you think?"  
  
Chan-"We have no other choice."  
  
Leo-"We accept."  
  
Gundam bandit-".Good."  
  
In an instance, a giant carrier came. A rocket then shot from the carrier and floated above the group of suits. It was a RF comp.  
  
Bandit RF-"RF comp of the Desert Bandits online."  
  
Chris-"Nice RF, now here's ours."  
  
Another shot came from the carrier from the Gundam carrier.  
  
Gundam RF-"RF comp of the Gundam MS team online."  
  
Bandit RF-"Commencing battle field scan."  
  
Gundam RF-"Participants within battle.Gundam MS team, Captain Leo, Chris, Michelle, Chan."  
  
Bandit RF-"Participants within battle.Desert Bandits, Captain Blake, Wedge, Bigs, Bang, Blow."  
  
Gundam RF-"Battle field scanned.ready.fight!"  
  
The battle commenced as the other suits got out of battlefield range.  
  
Leo-"Alright team, this is our first battle. Let's make this one count."  
  
Chris-"Got it."  
  
Blake-"Boys, let's show them what true MS battles are like."  
  
Blow-"Got it boss."  
  
The bandits spread throughout the battlefield into the darkness. The five suits became camouflaged with the darkness.  
  
Leo-"Set visual sensors to info red team. Be on your guard, this is their territory so we have to be careful for traps."  
  
Chan-".Can't find anything on the radar."  
  
Chris-"Heat sensors are going off the scale."  
  
Bang-"This planet is close to the sun, the heat is all around. You won't be able to find us that easy. Especially during the night."  
  
Leo-"Damn. How can we attack something that we can't even detect or see?"  
  
In moments one of the bandits jumped out of nowhere with beam saber and went for Heavyarms. Chris moved as fast as he could but the blade damaged his right arm. The mobile suit disappeared right afterward.  
  
Chris-"These guys are fast. If we don't think of something quick we'll be scrapped."  
  
Leo-".Of course."  
  
Chris-"What's up captain?"  
  
Leo-"There is no time limit. All I need is for the sun to rise and we'll have the advantage."  
  
Chan-"We only have fifteen minutes before it rises."  
  
Leo-"Good enough. We need to buy time though."  
  
Bigs-"Even if the sun does come up we'll still beat you. It makes no difference."  
  
Chris-"The hell it won't! Activating nuclear launchers."  
  
Wedge-"What the!"  
  
Chris had then fired four missiles aimed in four different directions.  
  
Chris-"Guys, duck now!"  
  
The missiles hit the ground making a tremendous blast. After the huge blast, the four gundams stood undamaged.  
  
Michelle-"What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Chris-"Our suits were able to resist the nuclear blasts, nuclear radiation can't affect the suits or the pilot within it, that's how powerful the gundanium alloy is."  
  
Leo-"Meaning that those other suits must have been hit except for Sandrock."  
  
The sun soon came over the horizon as three suits lay on the ground half destroyed. Sandrock came from above floating with the remaining teammate.  
  
Blake-"Bigs, Wedge, Bang."  
  
Blow-".Why you little piece of shit, look what you've done."  
  
Blake-"You're going to pay for that dearly."  
  
Gundam RF-"Three points for the Gundam MS team."  
  
Chris-"Look, we're ahead."  
  
Blake-"That does it! RF comp, return now."  
  
The RF of the bandits returned to the carrier. Blake then looked straight toward the gundams with a sinister smirk.  
  
Blake-"I think I've about had it with playing fair, don't you agree boys?"  
  
Blow-"Agree with you on that boss."  
  
Bandit1-"Let's teach them a lesson."  
  
Chris-".Ah shit! Now we have to face a whole gang."  
  
Chan-"Hey, this isn't fair!"  
  
Bandit2-"Life isn't fair kid."  
  
The whole gang began to gang up on the Gundam MS team. Leo then noticed that the sun rose.  
  
Leo-"Yes.hey Blake!"  
  
Blake-"Huh?"  
  
Leo-"Get a load of this!"  
  
Wing Zero then spread out its wings, they began to glowed red. He then drew out two buster rifles and aimed them at the entire gang of bandits.  
  
Blake-"What the hell does he think he's doing? He'll explode if he gathers that energy and fire."  
  
Blow-"He's probably bluffing it boss."  
  
Bandit2-"Yeah, who would be crazy enough to try something like that?"  
  
Leo continued to gather energy for his attack. The rest of the gang began fire on Wing Zero. Though when they tried to blast it, the blast would bounce right off.  
  
Leo-"You think I'm bluffing, well think again."  
  
Blake-"Huh?"  
  
Chris-"Payback time."  
  
Leo-"ANGEL WING.BLAAAAASSSSST!"  
  
The rifle shot a tremendous beam blasting the entire gang of bandits. The blast went for 50 miles long but faded afterward. Soon after the blast there was nothing left a few surviving suits but could barely move.  
  
Sandrock however was still able to move but was in bad condition. The gundams then ganged up on him then after.  
  
Michelle-"Not so tough when you're out numbered."  
  
Blake-"Ugh, I won't give up so easily."  
  
Chan-"This guy doesn't quit."  
  
Michelle-"You have nowhere to go. You'll be burned to a crisp if you go out of your suit but the same will happen if you stay there."  
  
Chris-"Not much of a choice."  
  
Leo-"So what d'ya say? You could either die or join us."  
  
Blake-"You'd let me join with you, even after my threats?"  
  
Leo-"I'm a fair man, if I left you here then I would never forgive myself."  
  
Blake-".You know how corny that sounded?"  
  
Leo-".Look, it's your choice. You could either die or live."  
  
Blake-".Humph, guess I have no choice then. If I want to live I might as well join you."  
  
Chris-"Come on Leo, you can't just let him join just like that."  
  
Leo-"He deserves a second chance at least. We all had our second chances with the gundams. Blake deserves his."  
  
Michelle-"But what about his gang?"  
  
From behind, the desert bandits gathered up what they had left and surrounded the gundams.  
  
Bandit1-"That's a good question, right boss?"  
  
Blake-"Guys?"  
  
Blow-"You looked after us for a long time boss and we watched your back as long as we remembered."  
  
Bandit2-"So if you want to join them it's OK but it won't be the same."  
  
Blake-"."  
  
Leo-".I have a decision. You guys don't like KANZ do you?"  
  
Blow-"Hell, they can go to hell for all we care."  
  
Leo-"How about if you do us a favor."  
  
Blow-"What?"  
  
Leo-"You think you can keep an eye out in this area, on KANZ? We need help in the rebellion. You could always report about any action of theirs to us."  
  
Blow-".We'll think about it.oh, and take care of the boss will ya."  
  
The bandits disappeared into the distance and the gundams did so as well. Back at the ship, Doc had his discussion with the desert bandit Blake.  
  
Blake-"I received Sandrock three years ago from an old man. He said it was a special suit. I had no idea until I took the damn thing for a test drive."  
  
Old man-"So who was this old man?"  
  
Blake-"Some rich guy. I think his name was Quatra."  
  
Old man-".So you planned to use the gundams powers for thievery."  
  
Blake-"Hey, I at least got some good shit from stealing."  
  
Old man-"And you're proud of it?"  
  
Blake-"Fuck yeah. Now that I'm with you guys, I'll be able to kick KANZ ass and steal from them."  
  
Old man-"Well while you're with us, you will have to follow the rules. Number one, no stealing unless told to."  
  
Blake-".Alright. I'll follow the rules."  
  
Chris-"Hey, who took my CD's?"  
  
The doc looked at Blake straight into the eye.  
  
Blake-"I was just.borrowing them?"  
  
Nightfall came and the pilots settled everything with Blake and had some rest.  
  
Out in the vast reaches of Mercury, deep inside within underground. Two figures had been in a discussion; one was within the shadows. The other had blond hair and a cats tail.  
  
His Excellency-"I trust you will eliminate the gundams soon enough."  
  
Mysterious warrior-"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep my end of the deal."  
  
His Excellency-"You better.you mutants are such a disgraceful race but I could change that. You will soon gain the respect you deserve."  
  
Young Warrior-"Yes your Excellency, no one survives a MS battle with the number one top ranking pilot, Cloud."  
  
His Excellency-"But you will need a new mobile suit when you go in combat with the gundams. I have created the ultimate gundam that will dominate over the others."  
  
Cloud-"I see.and what do you call this so called ultimate weapon?"  
  
His Excellency-".The deliverer of death itself.Gundam Epyon." 


	7. New Challenges Arise

Ch.13  
  
It has been six weeks since the incident at Mercury; the five pilots have already made plans for their next destination. Earth was the next target. Blake, the pilot of Sandrock, explained that the Earth was filled with mobile suits and there were always MS battles throughout the planet.  
  
Chris-"Man, I can't wait to get to Earth."  
  
Leo-"Don't get too excited Chris, like I said the place is crawling with mobile suits. Most of them are sponsored by KANZ."  
  
Old man--"Well Earth is our next location and target. It won't be long till we arrive."  
  
Leo-"The doc's right, we better get some shut eye."  
  
Blake-"With ya there man."  
  
Chan-"I'll go and do my usual workout."  
  
Michelle-"I gotta go work on Deathscythe and prepare it to fight in Earth's gravity."  
  
Hours later, the ship had arrived at Earth's orbit. The five pilots became eager to enter the Earth where they would face the best pilots in the entire system.  
  
They had finally entered the atmosphere and landed. The spaceport they landed at was at Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Chris-"Look at this place, it's crowded."  
  
Old man-"Tokyo is a very populated place, you can get easily separated from someone in these crowds."  
  
Chris-"Well you guys can go unload the suits, Chan, Blake, and myself are going to do a little site seeing."  
  
Leo-"Do what you want Chris but stay out of trouble."  
  
Chris-"Do I look like the type of person likes to get into trouble?"  
  
Leo-"In most cases I don't know what to think."  
  
Chan-"Don't worry, we'll be okay."  
  
The three headed out into the city looking around. They made their first stop at a music store. Next they made a stop for a bite to eat at a restaurant.  
  
Blake-"This place is huge."  
  
Chan-"No kidding."  
  
Chris-"Well I need to find an electronic hardware store."  
  
Blake-"What do you need to go there for Chris? We don't need any tools."  
  
Chris-"It's just for myself."  
  
Chris then pulled up his right sleeve revealing a surprise.  
  
Blake-"What the?"  
  
Chan-"You're a cyborg."  
  
Chris-"You guys seem surprised."  
  
Blake-"How did you lose your arm then."  
  
Chris-"In a car accident when I was 14, I was hit by a speeding car. The accident caused me right arm, my left knee down, and the right side of my skull."  
  
Chan-"How'd you afford to pay for this?"  
  
Chris-"The speeder paid for the damages since he was going 20 miles over the speed limit."  
  
Blake-"So that's how you beat Chan in arm wrestling."  
  
Chan-"Yeah, you cheated, so give me back the $100 bucks you took."  
  
Chris-"That was three weeks ago. My cyber parts allow me to heal faster than any normal human. Leo knew about this, that was why he put me as secondary team captain and battle strategist."  
  
Blake-"Enough talk guys, let's just go to the hardware store."  
  
The three made their way to the store within one hour. Chris looked throughout the store and found the cyber limbs accessories.  
  
Chris-"Now this was the leg I was looking for."  
  
Blake-"What is it?"  
  
Chris-"The Wolf Sniper-3B0. This baby carries two laser pistols that have miniature generators in them that can recharge the ammo."  
  
Chan-"Sounds useful."  
  
Chris-"Hell yeah, the leg I have is a basic leg that can't do shit but allow me to walk and run with extra boost in speed."  
  
Blake-"Well are you going to buy it or not?"  
  
Chris-"I have more than enough money to get this."  
  
Chris bought his leg and attached it right away; he sold his other leg and made his way back to the ship along with the others.  
  
Leo-"So how was your day Chris?"  
  
Chris-"Went by fine. I got a new leg."  
  
Leo-"You finally got the leg you wanted, the Wolf Sniper-3B0?"  
  
Chris-"Yeah, now I can really kick ass and I don't have to worry about any little girls beating the shit out of me. Instead they'll be the one in the hospital."  
  
Leo-"Come on, it's getting late. I need some help here with these orders."  
  
Chris-"What is it this time?"  
  
Leo-"Well I've got some ammo for Heavyarms, some new more powerful boosters for each suit, more powerful thermal weapons, and some other stuff."  
  
Chris-"Sounds like a lot. Though with the right stuff, the gundams will be the most powerful mobile suits on the planet."  
  
Leo-"I wouldn't say so Chris. The pilots here on Earth are heard to be very powerful along with their suits."  
  
Chan-"I hear there's a MS battle tournament coming up, the prize money is $1,000."  
  
Blake-"That would be enough to buy new parts for each Gundam."  
  
Leo-"The tournament is this Saturday, but."  
  
Chris-"But what?"  
  
Leo-"The mobile suit has to be a heavyweight. No lightweights."  
  
Chan-"So who can enter then?"  
  
Leo-"From the weight measure, Heavyarms is the only one."  
  
Chris-"Meaning I have to go in this alone!"  
  
Blake-"We need the money."  
  
Chris-".Hell, why not. This team wouldn't be anywhere without me."  
  
Chan-"So you're accepting the challenge into the tournament?"  
  
Chris-"You just worry about our budget, just let me worry about the tournament."  
  
For the rest of the week, Chris worked on Heavyarms without coming out of the garage except for food and water. He continued to modify the suit for battle. Day and night he would not stop.  
  
The tournament had finally come and every contestant brought heavyweight mobile suits. Chris had finally prepared Heavyarms for the competition.  
  
Chris-"This place is huge."  
  
Blake-"And look at the size of the arena."  
  
Chris-"The bigger the better, gives me enough room to maneuver."  
  
Leo-"Don't get too confident, the competition here is supposed to be tough."  
  
Chris-"Is there any mobile suit that can stand up to a gundam and not to mention my skills?"  
  
Michelle-"Oh brother, just try not to lose."  
  
Chris-"Who says I'll lose."  
  
The tournament began an hour later. The battles had begun and were fierce. Heavyarms had already made it up to the semifinals.  
  
Leo-"Chris is doing a good job so far."  
  
Michelle-"It won't be that easy, once he reaches the finals he'll have more than enough trouble."  
  
Blake-"Hey, I haven't known much about him but I know he'll win."  
  
Chan-"Yeah, besides he has a gundam."  
  
In the contestant garage, Chris had been preparing for his next match in the semifinals.  
  
Chris-"Just a few adjustments here and."  
  
Pilot-"Hey!"  
  
Chris-"Huh?"  
  
Pilot-"Welcome aboard rookie."  
  
Chris-"What do you want."  
  
Pilot-"Hey, I'm just saying hello to the new guy here and I'm trying to be polite."  
  
Chris-".Names Chris."  
  
Scythe-"I'm Scythe and might I say that you're doing one heck of a job out there."  
  
Chris-"I've had practice."  
  
Scythe-"I can see that."  
  
Chris-".Looks like the battle is over out there."  
  
Scythe-"I'm not surprised. Cloud was in that battle."  
  
Chris-"Cloud?"  
  
Just then, the suit that was defeated was towed in. It was in shambles, the entire suit had been ripped apart. One arm was missing, half of the left leg was gone, and the torso was completely ripped to shreds.  
  
Chris-"Damn. Did that Cloud guy do that?"  
  
Scythe-"Guys merciless, he's one of the best pilots around. One of the top three pilots in the MS battle arenas."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, I can see why."  
  
Scythe-"Well good luck man you'll need it."  
  
Chris had gone to his next battle, which would lead him into the finals. Heavyarms stepped out into the arena and stood there, waiting for his next opponent.  
  
Announcer-"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this battle is about to go underway. In this battle it will be the new rookie Chris and his suit Heavyarms. I got to hand it to the rookie but how long will he last to the second place champion of last years tournament.Rhino and his suit Titan."  
  
From the other side of the arena a bulky, brown mobile suit with grenade cannon arms and missile launchers attached all over.  
  
Blake-"Check that guy's mobile suit out, its fully loaded."  
  
Chan-"The suit is probably slow with all that weight on it. Heavyarms is fast enough to escape its firepower."  
  
Michelle-"Don't know, he did place second in this exact tournament last year."  
  
Chris looked at his opponent but didn't have a single worry as he sat in the cockpit.  
  
Chris-"Who does this think he is, is he trying to intimidate me with all that weaponry on him? I might as well show him that having a giant mobile suit isn't everything."  
  
Rhino-"Look at this, you think you can get past me rookie. Don't make me laugh."  
  
Chris-"Size isn't everything."  
  
Rhino-"It will matter when I'm through with your sorry ass."  
  
Announcer-"Let the battle begin!"  
  
The bell went off and both suits went into battle. Heavyarms went and dodged the missiles that Titan was launching. Titan had then launched a large missile making a direct hit to Heavyarms. Though when the smoke cleared, Heavyarms was intact but had a few blemishes.  
  
Rhino-"This kid looks tougher than I thought. His suit is fast but has a high defense from what the stats show but how can that be possible?"  
  
Chris-"Giving up yet?"  
  
Rhino-"Ha! Rookie, its about time you learned your lesson with messing with the big boys."  
  
Chris-"We'll see about that."  
  
Titan had then released a full ammo assault on the gundam. Heavyarms just stood there not moving an inch letting each missile making a direct hit. Titan finally stopped for he ran out of ammunition.  
  
Rhino-"Humph! Kid had it coming."  
  
Announcer-"Well folks there you have it. It is clear that no suit could with stand an attack like that.wait a minute. It seems that the battle screen shows that Heavyarms is still in the battle but it may be a glitch folks."  
  
Michelle-"That's no glitch."  
  
As the smoke cleared, Heavyarms stood in the arena without a single dent on him. Rhino though sat there with his mouth wide open gawking.  
  
Chris-"Surprise."  
  
Rhino-"How the hell."  
  
Before Rhino could finish his sentence Heavyarms charged right toward him. He drew out both of his army knives and slashed Titan continuously. He then flew backward and fired all of his ammo decreasing Titan's defense power. Chris then ran out of ammo but caused more than enough damage to Titan.  
  
Chris-"Time to put this to an end.SUPREME TORNADO!"  
  
Heavyarms drew both of its army knives again and began spinning like a tornado. He then made his way toward Titan. He then lifted Titan up with his knives and slashed him down until he was ripped to the exoskeleton of the suit. The suit was completely torn apart and was unable to fight anymore.  
  
Announcer-"Uh.oh, yeah, um Titan is unable to battle so Heavyarms wins the match."  
  
The crowd cheered in the victory. Everyone shouted Chris's name in his victory and for the show he put on.  
  
Leo-"Good going Chris."  
  
Blake-"That was one hell of a battle."  
  
But from the sidelines Chris took a quick glance at someone. A young man with a leather coat and short shiny hair, the man was a mutant with a white cattail with ears on the top of his head. He looked straight at Chris with his jet black eyes.  
  
Chris-"That's Cloud. I saw him in the battle. I'll have to be careful in my match with him next."  
  
Ch.14  
  
Chris had finally made it to the finals in the tournament. His next opponent was Cloud, knowing that his next match may be his most difficult match yet. Though while in the garage.  
  
Scythe-"Not bad rookie, I'm really impressed. You might actually beat Cloud."  
  
Chris-"Thanks. Hey, you mind giving me some info on the guy though?"  
  
Scythe-"Sure, you deserve it for what you did to Rhino. Well, let me explain about his past. As you see the guy is a mutant meaning he lived out on the streets. Mutants never had much respect from humans though the mutants are extremely powerful in many ways. Cloud was an orphan like so many others but he was an exception to the others. He had a talent for keen sense which he put to good use in piloting."  
  
Chris-"That's not all he can do. I saw him carrying a big long sword with him."  
  
Scythe-"Well he also has great fighting skills and is a master swordsman. The guy is the second best of the top three and has never lost a match but only to his Excellency himself."  
  
Chris-"The chief commander of KANZ himself."  
  
Scythe-"No one has ever actually seen his face but only his shadow. Few have survived a battle with him."  
  
Chris-"Is that so."  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud came down to see Chris and called him.  
  
Cloud-"Hey rookie."  
  
Chris-".You."  
  
Cloud-"Don't be alarmed I won't bite."  
  
Chris-"Our match is coming up.so what do you want?"  
  
Cloud-"I don't want anything, all I want is for you to give it your best in our match and I want to wish you good luck."  
  
Chris-"Thanks and good luck to you too."  
  
Cloud-"Oh I won't be the one who'll need it."  
  
The match had begun and both suits had entered the arena.  
  
Announcer-"Now folks is the moment we've been waiting for. This match is mostly in favor for last years champ Cloud. How will the rookie Chris stand a chance against this opponent? Well, enough of this talk.now on the south side of the arena is Chris and his Heavyarms. But on the other side of the arena is the champion himself with his suit Wing Gundam. As you all know Cloud is the proud owner of this legendary suit or more likely to say as gundam."  
  
Michelle-"No wonder this guy is good. He's a gundam pilot as well."  
  
While from the stands the gundam pilots watched.  
  
Chan--"So that's the Wing Gundam."  
  
Leo-"Doc said that the Wing Gundam was a predesign of the other gundams back then."  
  
Blake-"How the hell did that guy get his hands on it then?"  
  
Chan-"Got me."  
  
Leo-"Let's just watch and see what this guy is made of. Doc also said that compare to our gundams that gundams doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Michelle-"Maybe, but its not the gundam I am worried about."  
  
The match was about to begin. In a few seconds the match had begun and both pilots stood their ground.  
  
Chris-"Let's just see how good this guy really is."  
  
Cloud-"Alright rookie, let's just see what you're really made of."  
  
Wing dashed toward Heavyarms and moved quickly to the right. Heavyarms had then launched two heat-seeking missiles at Wing. Wing maneuvered to evade the missiles but had then stopped and used its shield to block the blast.  
  
Chris-"Direct hit."  
  
Announcer-"Incredible folks, the rookie made the first attack on Cloud with a 100% hit."  
  
But when the smoke cleared, Wing had no damage what so ever on him. He then stood up and drew out his beam cannon. He aimed it at Heavyarms and fired. Heavyarms tried to evade from the attack but could not completely dodge the entire blast. The blast caused Heavyarms left arm to cease function.  
  
Chan-"How can a basic suit like that cause so much damage?"  
  
Leo-"I'm impressed with this guys fast reactions. It's like he can predict the moves Chris will make."  
  
Michelle-"The guy is just lucky, my Deathscythe and I could take him down with no problem what so ever."  
  
Leo-"Michelle could be right, but I still doubt Cloud's piloting skills. Though if this guy was able to make it as one of the top three pilots."  
  
Out in the battlefield, Chris struggled to recover from the attack.  
  
Chris-"I don't get it, I researched about this gundam before in school even though I got a C-, but it couldn't stand a chance against an A class suit. The piece of trash is only a C class suit."  
  
Cloud-".It's not the suit kid. The power of the suit depends on the skills of the pilot."  
  
Wing had then transformed into bird mode and flew into the sky. Heavyarms took aim and prepared to fire.  
  
Chris-"What an idiot this guy is, this makes it easy for target practice."  
  
Heavyarms began fire on Wing. The crowd was amazed at the battle as Heavyarms fired away at Wing. Thought to the crowds amazement, Wing Transformed again and began doing a rapid fire on Heavyarms with the buster rifle while holding the shield in front of him.  
  
Chris-"What the? .Shit, I'm out of ammo."  
  
Cloud-"Fool, wasting your ammo on a flying target is a stupid move compare to my ranks."  
  
Chris-"This was all a trap."  
  
From the stands, the other pilots watched, as Chris was about to be defeated.  
  
Leo-"I get it now, He took off Heavyarm's left arm to cut his firepower in half. Then he went airborne letting Chris use the rest of his ammo on him."  
  
Michelle-"Wing Gundam was designed to take on heavy fire when in bird mode. When Chris's ammo ran out, he transformed and attack Chris to the point where he couldn't fight back."  
  
Leo-"Also, with the other arm unable to function, he won't be able to use his Supreme Tornado technique."  
  
Down in the arena, Wing drew out his beam saber and began slashing the overweight gundam. Heavyarms tried to fight back with his right arm army knife but was of no use to the speed of Wing.  
  
Cloud-"Try as you might but you'll never defeat me in your state."  
  
Chris-"Damn you!"  
  
Wing had then prepared for a final blow to the gundam. He flew to the side of the arena, drew out his beam saber, and began charging the energy within his wings.  
  
Cloud-"It's about time we end this little match of ours."  
  
Chris-"Huh?"  
  
Wing then charged toward Heavyarms with the beam saber in his right hand. Chris couldn't move out of the way in time for Wing was coming at a tremendous speed.  
  
Chris-"What the?"  
  
Cloud-"This match is mine!"  
  
Chris-"He's coming too fast. I have to think.."  
  
It was too late; Wing came up to Heavyarms and made a quick thrust with the beam saber on the torso. The slash was critical and deadly for it nearly hit Chris inside the cockpit.  
  
Announcer-"Heavyarms has ceased function and is unable to continue. Cloud takes the victory."  
  
Chan-"Did you see that?"  
  
Blake-"This guy is good."  
  
Michelle-"I'm not surprised. Chris couldn't even hit water if he fell out of a boat."  
  
Leo-"You gotta give him some credit Michelle, he did make it to the finals."  
  
Chris opened up the cockpit and watched as Cloud held his trophy in the air.  
  
Ch.15  
  
After the tournament, the pilots made a celebration for Chris's making of the finals in the tournament. They had gone to pub downtown for the celebration.  
  
Blake-"Cheer up man, you made it into the finals and you got second place along with the prize money."  
  
Chris-"But I made it only 2nd."  
  
Michelle--"Don't expect every battle to be easy."  
  
Leo-"You're only making things worse."  
  
Michelle-"Well excuse me, I knew he wouldn't have made it far."  
  
Leo-"Michelle!"  
  
Chris-"She's right, I didn't make it far enough."  
  
Blake-"Quit acting like that, you did your best and you got your reward and that's what counts. Now come on, drinks are on me."  
  
Chris-".Well alright, what do I have to be so down about. Look how much I have from the reward. Where would I be without my most favorite thing in the whole entire universe money."  
  
Leo-"Well he's back to normal. Alright Chris, now what are you going to do with all that money in your pocket."  
  
Big man-"I have good idea what he should use it for!"  
  
Out from behind Chris was grabbed by a huge man; he was 7ft high and 4ft wide. He wore a white tanktop with blue jeans.  
  
Chris-"Rhino!"  
  
Rhino-"You little twerp, you made me a laughing stock out there."  
  
Chris-"Well the audience was looking a little dull, I just wanted to enlighten them."  
  
Rhino-"Well allow me to enlighten your little party starting with shoving my fist in your face."  
  
Rhino pulled back his fist while holding Chris up. Quickly Chris kicked him in the balls. Rhino dropped Chris on the floor as he bent down onto the floor.  
  
Rhino-"Oh, did I introduce you to my iron foot? It comes in handy time to time, mostly if I'm in a situation like this."  
  
Chris-"Ugh.nice little toy.but let me show you a little toy that I always carry around."  
  
Rhino pulled of his shirt revealing two tubes connecting to his neck coming from a small tank on his chest.  
  
Chris-"Steroid pumps!"  
  
Rhino-"Let's turn things up a notch."  
  
Rhino activated the pumping; the venom went through the tubes to his spinal. He buffed himself up and had his sights on Chris.  
  
Rhino-"You're going to wish you were in hell because that's where you're going to go when I'm through with you."  
  
Leo-"Leave him alone!"  
  
Leo attempted to tackle the giant but couldn't even move him. The giant then grabbed him and threw Leo across the bar all the way the back. Chris then pulled back his robotic right arm and punched Rhino in the gut. Rhino didn't feel a single thing so Chris tried punching him in the balls again but this time it didn't work.  
  
Rhino-"That tickles."  
  
Chris-"Ah shit!"  
  
The giant grabbed Chris by the neck and lifted him up. Chris tried to kick him as hard as he could though it was no use. Chan then came out of nowhere and tackled the bulked brute.  
  
Chan-"You okay man?"  
  
Chris-"Yeah."  
  
Chan-"Come on, let's take this guy down."  
  
Both Chris and Chan began an assault on the towering brute. Rhino then threw Chris back with a single punch. Chan then took him head on in a head to head fight.  
  
Rhino-"You're strong for a little guy."  
  
Chan-"I tend to work out in the weight room most of my time."  
  
Rhino-"Ha! I'll squash you like a bug."  
  
Chan could not hold on any longer until Michelle dropped kick the giant in the face. The kick pushed him by a foot but Rhino quickly recovered. He then grabbed Michelle by the leg and slammed her down against a table. Chan then got a headlock on the gigantic brute but Rhino quickly threw him across the room.  
  
Rhino-"Now where were we, oh yeah, time for your surgery Chris. Don't worry, this little plastic surgery is on me."  
  
In an instant, a sword flew across the room and stopped right in front of Rhino as it hit the wall.  
  
Cloud-"You shouldn't pick on people weaker than you."  
  
Rhino-"Huh.beat it mutant."  
  
Chris-"Ugh.Cloud?"  
  
Cloud-"Rhino, you shouldn't let your anger out like that."  
  
Rhino-"Says who, I'll do whatever I want. If you're going to get in my way then I might as well give you a facelift."  
  
Cloud-"That won't be necessary.when I'm through."  
  
Rhino-"What do you think you can do to me?"  
  
Cloud stood there while Rhino walked towards him. As the gigantic brute stood before him Cloud quickly slid under him and grabbed his sword from the wall. Rhino turned around but in a quick instance Cloud slashed his sword through Rhino. After a few seconds the giant fell down on the floor unconscious.  
  
Cloud-"Fool was out of his league."  
  
The feline mutant walked out of the bar without saying a word. The gundam pilots watched as the silent warrior walked away.  
  
Blake-"You see that?"  
  
Chan-"He took him out in one shot."  
  
Chris-"That's twice he humiliates me today. First he beats my ass then he saves my ass."  
  
Michelle-"Well look at it this way, you didn't end up in the hospital this time."  
  
Leo-"Come you guys, we had about as much fun as possible."  
  
The five pilots went back to the ship for rest. Though their plans were canceled.  
  
Chris-"What do you mean we can't go to sleep yet?"  
  
Old man-"You got an message in the mail though the messenger will not reveal himself. All he left was this video."  
  
Leo-"Well let's see it."  
  
They put the tape in and watched. The screen began to show someone in the shadows.  
  
Mysterious voice-"Gundam pilots, I am impressed that you have come to Earth. From what I have heard from the rumors you all must be very talented. But my reason for calling you is not to compliment you but to challenge. I want to test your abilities in one on five MS battle. I will meet you in the north eastern mountain region. I bid you farewell."  
  
Chris-".So this guy wants to challenge us in a handicap battle."  
  
Michelle-"Well either he's really stupid or he's really confident that he'll win."  
  
Chris-"He left the information of where, when, and what the prize money is."  
  
Chan-"Wait, we don't even know what we're up against."  
  
Leo-"This is a handicap battle but the battle mode worries me."  
  
Chris-"What is it?"  
  
Leo-"Battle mode 0666."  
  
Michelle-"A death match!"  
  
Chris-"You're kidding me."  
  
Blake-"No way I'm setting foot on that battle field.  
  
Chan-"Me and Nataku aren't going to participate in dishonorable battle."  
  
Michelle-"Actually.I don't really mind."  
  
Leo-"Michelle!"  
  
Michelle-"Look, I'm used to killing people, why should this be any different?"  
  
Leo-"Because I don't anyone getting hurt. There is no way you will go into that match."  
  
Michelle-"Come on Leo, you're not serious."  
  
Leo-"I mean it, I'm the team captain and have to look out for my team."  
  
Michelle-"You can do whatever you want but I do as I please and no one and I mean no one will stop me. I am the Endbringer and this guy is just another fool waiting to meet his fate."  
  
Leo-"I.I didn't want to resort to this but."  
  
Leo the got in front of Michelle and pointed a gun straight at her face.  
  
Leo-"I know what's best for my team and I demand that you will not participate in that battle no matter what the cost."  
  
Michelle-".Fine."  
  
Michelle looked at Leo with tears coming down her face. While at the same time she was angry at him.  
  
Michelle-"I know how you feel but I am sorry.this I have to do alone. The sponsor of the pilot is KANZ so I want to do this alone. Maybe he can give me the answers I've been looking for."  
  
Leo-"Look, I know you have a grudge against KANZ. I know how you feel but you can't just barge in and ask questions."  
  
Michelle-"Why are you treating me like a kid, I can take care of myself and I don't need any help. Humph! I don't know why I bothered joining up with you. I don't need anyone!"  
  
Leo-"Michelle!"  
  
She ran out to the garage and got into Deathscythe's cockpit and took off. Into the distance she flew off over the horizon without saying goodbye.  
  
Leo-"MICHELLE!"  
  
She looked back though with anger in her eyes.  
  
Michelle-"Sorry Leo but this I have to do alone. I can't take the chance of missing this opportunity. I'm going to find out what my family had to do with KANZ."  
  
Though from a distance, Michelle was being watched. A stranger was watching her from above.  
  
His Excellency- "Soon my dear all will come clear. But by then I will rule all humanity."  
  
Cloud-"I can say this much, for a cute little babe she can sure through a hard kick from what I saw."  
  
His Excellency-"She is of royal blood. But when you meet her in the battlefield I want you to make sure not to kill her. I have plans for her."  
  
Cloud-".I understand."  
  
His Excellency-"Soon enough my dear, your destiny will become clear." 


	8. Epyon Rises From The Grave

Ch.16  
  
A week has passed since Michelle left and it was only one day away from the death match. Everyone became so tensed up because of Michelle's disappearance and because of the upcoming battle.  
  
Leo-"No luck at the pub."  
  
Chris-"No one has heard from her ever since."  
  
Blake-"There has been no word of her anywhere."  
  
Leo-".That stubborn woman."  
  
Chan-"Can't blame her though."  
  
Leo-"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
Chris-"You were treating her like a child and (I can't believe I'm saying this) if I were her I wouldn't like to be treated like a kid also."  
  
Blake-"This was your fault Leo and it's your mess so clean it up."  
  
Leo-"Alright I will, though I'm more worried about that match tomorrow."  
  
Chris-"Why do we have to worry, we're not participating."  
  
Leo-"Yeah but if we don't then it will count as a forfeit and we'll have to pay up for the loss."  
  
Chris-"It shouldn't cost that much."  
  
Leo-"You mean fifty thousand isn't much?"  
  
Chris-"Nah.FIFTY THOUSAND!"  
  
Chan-"That much."  
  
Blake-"You got to be kidding me, we'll go broke."  
  
Chan-"Then it looks like we have no choice but to participate."  
  
Blake-".Hey guys look at this."  
  
Blake turned on the TV and saw the president along with his daughter, Kara.  
  
Leo-"What's she doing here on Earth?"  
  
Chris-"She lives here no duh."  
  
Chan-"Looks like her dad is making an announcement."  
  
The pilots watched to hear what the president had to say.  
  
President-"People of Earth, as president and representative of the space colonies in the same, I wish to say that we cannot contain peace if we are to arm ourselves to do so. KANZ is only wishing dictatorial power and will only lead to more battles of bloodshed."  
  
Kara-"I speak in my father's opinion, war will only bring more wars to come and will never accomplish true peace."  
  
President-"KANZ wishes to conquer humanity by force but I wish to create peace throughout the solar system with a democratic government in which everyone will have their freedom."  
  
The pilots watched as he continued his speech.  
  
Chris-"Wish there were more people like him and Kara."  
  
Blake-"You're telling me. Society today has grown weak, people will only go with those who have more power."  
  
Leo-".I'm going out you guys."  
  
Chris-"Where to Leo?"  
  
Leo-"Just to get some air. I don't need any company thank you."  
  
He went out the door and drove off. He drove all around town thinking to himself "Is what I'm doing the right thing or am I causing more problems."  
  
Leo then arrived at a pub in the back alley areas.  
  
Bartender-"What can I get you?"  
  
Leo-"Just get me anything to drink."  
  
Bartender-"Bad day huh?"  
  
Leo-"You're telling me."  
  
Bartender-"Here, the house special. It's my own secret recipe."  
  
Leo-".*Gulp*.Not bad."  
  
Bartender-"So did you watch that speech the president made?"  
  
Leo-"Yeah."  
  
Bartender-"Well I agree with him and his daughter but frankly I doubt it if anyone else will listen."  
  
Cloud-"That's because no one cares anymore. They only care about who has the more power."  
  
Bartender-"Oh hi Cloud, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Cloud-"I've been busy these past few months."  
  
Bartender-"I can see."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Cloud-"Hey, you hang out with that guy Chris right?"  
  
Leo-"Yeah?"  
  
Cloud-"Nice to meet you. I have to say, your friend has some good moves piloting that suit of his."  
  
Leo-"I could say the same for you."  
  
Cloud-"Guess it shows."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Cloud-"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Leo-".Well, what would you say if whatever you're doing is right but only to you and wrong to others?"  
  
Cloud-"Don't know, that's one of the many mysteries in life. Everyone has they're own opinion on what is right and wrong. Doesn't matter if everyone else says it's wrong it's what you think that counts and that's all there is to it."  
  
Leo-".I'm too confused for this."  
  
Cloud-"Life is confusing but go as your heart tells you to. Our existence can only be proven by believing in our destiny that lies ahead."  
  
Leo-".Thanks but I have to go now."  
  
Cloud-"Later man. Maybe I'll have the chance to battle you in combat some day, Leo."  
  
Leo then stopped and looked back with his wide eyes. Cloud had a grin on his face and looked back at him. Leo then turned away and went out, he got into his car and drove off.  
  
Leo-"How could've he known that I have a mobile suit to battle with? Maybe he just looked up on my data but then again, how did he know my name?"  
  
He continued driving until he heard an explosion at the city hall. He quickly checked it out to see what was happening. When he arrived, a mobile suit was attacking the building.  
  
Leo-"What the hell is that suit attacking for? Might as well call the others and tell them what's going on."  
  
Leo quickly dialed and told the others what the emergency was.  
  
Leo-"Hurry guys, a serpent is attacking the city hall."  
  
Chris-"What! That's where the president is having his private meeting along with his daughter."  
  
Leo-"Great, just what I need."  
  
Chan-"We'll be on our way."  
  
Leo-"Roger that, over and out."  
  
Leo looked up only to see the serpent to cause more damage to the building. He couldn't take it anymore; he went in and looked for both Kara and her father. He went up the stairs looking which floor the suit was firing at. It seemed the suit was aiming for the seventh floor. Leo ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He finally made it to the seventh floor but only found Kara lying on the floor.  
  
Leo-"Kara, wake up!"  
  
Kara-"Ugh."  
  
Leo-"Come on, wake up."  
  
Kara-".Le.Leo."  
  
Leo-"Yeah, it's me. Everything will be okay now." Kara-"My.my father.he."  
  
Leo-"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. In the meantime we have to get you out of here."  
  
Leo carried Kara all the way down to his car and parked it in an alley where the serpent couldn't find it though it was too late. The serpent spotted him and began to follow him.  
  
Leo-"Shit, got to lose this guy but how?"  
  
Leo continued to evade the suit though the serpent wouldn't give up so easily. The serpent then launched a missile in front of them turning over the car. Luckily, both Leo and Kara were not injured seriously. The serpent pointed its gun at them.  
  
Leo-"So this will everything will it?"  
  
As the suit was about to fire, missiles hit its back. The suit fell over but quickly recovered. It turned around and found only to see a blue mobile suit with double barrel machine guns on both of its arms.  
  
Chris-"Sorry that I'm late but I got caught up in a little traffic."  
  
Leo-"About time you got here. Where are the others?"  
  
Chan-"Chan reporting for duty."  
  
Blake-"Blake here, what's the problem?"  
  
Leo-"Great to see you guys here."  
  
Chris-"We'll handle things from here on."  
  
Serpent pilot-".Well what do we have here? Three gundams I suppose though I am surprised to see you all."  
  
Chris-"Who the heck do you think you are attacking the president and his daughter."  
  
Serpent pilot-"Those two are nothing but an infestation that must be dealt with."  
  
Blake-"You're, you're from KANZ!"  
  
Serpent pilot-"My you are smart."  
  
Chan-"We won't let you hurt innocent people just for the sake of your cooperation."  
  
Serpent pilot-"And what right do you have to stop me? This only for the sake of our future."  
  
Chris-"You dirty piece of crap!"  
  
Heavyarms fired his arsenal at the suit but it hardly caused much damage to the suit.  
  
Serpent pilot-"You underestimate the power of the serpents. Fools, now you will see the true power this suit beholds."  
  
The serpent began to fire its missiles at the gundams. The three suits evaded the blast though the serpent continued its assault on the gundams. He then shot down Sandrock leaving him helpless. Heavyarms came to his aid and fought the serpent off. Nataku came afterward and had his share against the serpent.  
  
During the time, Leo carried Kara and his her in an alley away from the battle. He then went back toward the city hall to find the president. He went up the stairs and looked, as he searched he found sticking out from the rubble. Leo dug out the body only to find the president himself. He then regained consciousness and looked at Leo.  
  
President-"Please.stop.KANZ before."  
  
Leo-"Don't try to talk. Just hold on, I'll get you to safety."  
  
President-"It's too late for me.stop the KANZ before they take over ugh! My life has ended, you have saved my daughter's life twice now but you could only save mine once. Please protect her from KANZ at all costs. She is the key to stopping all of this bloodshed."  
  
Leo-"Mr. President, sir, please no."  
  
President-"."  
  
Leo-".Why, why must another die because of battle."  
  
Leo pulled up his right wrist; he opened up his watch and had a miniature control panel.  
  
Leo-".I will stop this once and for all, nothing get in between my goal of stopping this bloodshed."  
  
Back at the base, Wing Zeros eyes began to glow. The launch bay began to open and Wing Zero walked toward the launch pad. Zero was launched out flying toward the battle. Wing Zero landed in front of the city hall building. Leo then entered the cockpit and began to activate for the first time, the zero system.  
  
Leo-"Commence destruction."  
  
Back at the battle, serpent was having the advantage in the battle. Serpent had then aimed its missiles at Sandrock, as it could not move.  
  
Serpent pilot-"Say goodbye gundam pilot. Your days of living in this world are over."  
  
Serpent had launched the missiles at Sandrock but in an instance, a beam blasted the missiles to oblivion.  
  
Leo-"Those who lay their eyes on a gundam never live to tell about it."  
  
Chris-"Leo!"  
  
Leo-"Your days of destruction are over."  
  
Serpent pilot-"Leo huh. Where do I remember that name from.ah yes, now I remember, Yugo's boy."  
  
Leo-"What do you know about my father?"  
  
Serpent pilot-"Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Lt. Kay of the KANZ military."  
  
Leo-"You! You were the one who caused my father's death."  
  
Lt. Kay-"Yes, such a fine man he was. Though it was so sad to see him go but it we had no choice or he would have become a rebel just like you."  
  
Leo-"You.you monster!"  
  
Lt. Kay-"Life is tough kid."  
  
Leo-"You'll pay for what you did to my father."  
  
Lt. Kay-"I beg to differ."  
  
The serpent the charged toward Wing Zero while it stood there. As it continued to charge through, Leo began to think to himself.  
  
Leo-"I.I will not. I WILL NOT LET ANYONE SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN GREED!"  
  
Wing Zero then drew out his beam saber and thrust it into the serpent. Serpent stopped and Lt. Kay looked back at the young pilot.  
  
Lt. Kay-"A warrior to the very end."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Lt. Kay-"The war continues, there are sacrifices you must make in war. How many lives will you take?"  
  
The serpent the exploded leaving nothing but a burning flame and rubble. Leo looked back at the rubble.  
  
Leo-".I will no longer fight. Bloodshed will only lead to more bloodshed in which I can not allow. I am leaving the Gundam MS team."  
  
Chris-"What!"  
  
Chan-"Leo."  
  
Blake-"You got to be kidding."  
  
Wing Zero took off into the distance; Leo did not look back. Now there were only three pilots left within the team.  
  
Kara soon woke up and saw Wing Zero leave. Tears ran down her face as he took off into the distance.  
  
Kara-"Leo.thank you."  
  
Ch.17  
  
The day after, it was time for the battle with the mysterious pilot though the team were short by two.  
  
Blake-"What are we going to do, Leo and Michelle are the best pilots we got."  
  
Chris-"That battle is today and we don't know if it will be easy or not."  
  
Chan-"Don't worry."  
  
Blake-".Huh?"  
  
Chan-"Michelle will be there I know it."  
  
Chris-"What makes you so sure of that Chan?"  
  
Chan-"She said she wanted answers from KANZ and this is her opportunity. Chances are that she'll be there before us."  
  
Chris-"Well I doubt it if that women can do it alone."  
  
Blake-"Same here."  
  
Chan-"So then, what are waiting for."  
  
During the time, out in the mountainous region. Michelle had been waiting for the battle to start. She stood there with Deathscythe waiting for her opponent to come.  
  
Michelle-"I'll finally find out the answers that I have been longing for. This time it's no games."  
  
In a few minutes by five o'clock p.m., a ship approached the field. The ship was a mobile suit aerial carrier. It landed a mile away from Michelle.  
  
Mysterious pilot-"I was expecting the others to be here as well."  
  
Michelle-"Don't worry, they'll come. But first you have to deal with me."  
  
Mysterious pilot-"Well I don't mind.one gundam is good enough."  
  
Michelle-"Then let's get this battle started."  
  
The doors opened as a red and black mobile suit came toward her. The suit had long red dragon wings on it, a giant shield on its right arm, a triple heat rod whip on the other, and a beam saber hanging from the right side of its hip.  
  
Mysterious pilot-"Allow me to introduce you to my gundam, Epyon."  
  
Michelle-"Epyon? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
Epyon pilot-"Impressive isn't it, though I have intended to fight the gundam called Wing Zero. I've heard that he is a most formidable opponent."  
  
Michelle-"Don't worry, I can be as much challenging."  
  
Epyon pilot-"We'll see."  
  
From the carrier ship, an RF comp was launched into the air and landed in the ground.  
  
Epyon pilot-"This is the dark RF of the KANZ cooperation. This is to be a death match to the very end. Last one living is considered the winner of the match along with their team."  
  
Both gundams prepared for battle and stood their ground. As the match began, both began to charge at each other. Deathscythe was locked in with Epyon with both of their thermal energy weapons.  
  
Epyon pilot-"You're pretty strong for a beautiful women."  
  
Michelle-"You're not bad yourself."  
  
Epyon pilot-"I've had years of practice."  
  
They both flew back; Deathscythe then went toward Epyon with the beam scythe in her hands. Epyon quickly used his saber to counter the attack launching Deathscythe back out of control.  
  
Michelle-"His strength is incredible, though he has to have a weak point somewhere."  
  
Epyon pilot-"What's wrong, aren't you enjoying this?"  
  
Michelle-"Humph! You won't be laughing when I'm through with you!"  
  
Michelle went towards him again at full speed. She made a direct hit this time hit him on the torso.  
  
Epyon pilot-"Impressive.but not impressive enough."  
  
Michelle-"Huh?"  
  
Epyon then blew her back and to charge up his triple heat rod whip. The whip began to spin around like a saw. He charged toward her and hit her. The damage was critical as the whip hit Deathscythe.  
  
Epyon pilot-"I hope you're not hurt.because I'm actually enjoying this and I hate to finish this so quickly."  
  
Michelle-"I'll show you!"  
  
Deathscythe recovered and went into stealth, as the sky grew darker. She hid herself from being seen.  
  
Epyon pilot-"Ha! Hiding won't do you any good."  
  
Epyon quickly detached his wings and attached them to his shield. He then launched it into the air. The shield began to home in on the gundam. Deathscythe was quickly found, it was hit by the bladed shield in the right arm.  
  
Epyon pilot-"Too easy."  
  
He then called back his shield and attached his wings back on his back. He then transformed into a dragon and flew. The dragon mode Epyon made its way toward Deathscythe at full speed. But as it began to get closer, three missiles hit it on the side.  
  
Chris-"Sorry we're late."  
  
Epyon pilot-"So the other gundams are here, now things are starting to look more interesting."  
  
Chan-"You look like you're in bad shape Michelle, you can't continue to battle in the condition your suit is."  
  
Michelle-"I'm not going to give up so easily. I never asked for your help anyhow."  
  
Chris-"Don't be so stubborn."  
  
Epyon quickly attack the two while they were arguing. Both Deathscythe and Heavyarms were badly damaged. Sandrock and Nataku began their assault on Epyon.  
  
Blake-"That's foul play!"  
  
Chan-"You'll regret ever doing that."  
  
Epyon pilot-"I'm sorry if I caused any damage but if I did then let me finish where I started."  
  
Epyon transformed again into its dragon mode and flew straight upward. Heavyarms quickly recovered and began to fire at the dragon. Epyon transformed into battle mode and put his shield in front of him while he continued to fall downward in a tactical formation.  
  
Chris-"Wait a sec! I've seen that technique before."  
  
Blake-"Hey Chris, what did you stop firing for?"  
  
Chris-".I know who the pilot is!"  
  
Chan-"What!"  
  
Chris-"I lost to you once at that tournament but I won't fall for your tricks this time.Cloud!"  
  
Blake-"The hell!"  
  
Chan-"No way!"  
  
Michelle-"Impossible! He wasn't sponsored by anyone at the tournament."  
  
Cloud-"But it's true, I secretly work for KANZ as their top ranking pilot."  
  
Blake-"No wonder he wanted it to be a handicap, he knows he can beat us."  
  
Chris-"Well I have news for you Cloud, I lost to you once but since this is a death match.I'll show you why no one survives a battle with the gundams!"  
  
Cloud-"Humph! Really?"  
  
Heavyarms flew toward Epyon with his army knife ready. As he drew closer, he prepared his missile launchers. When Epyon came into range, Heavyarms flew to the side while Epyon passed him. He then launched his missiles at Epyon blasting him to rubble.  
  
Chris-"Amateur, top ranking pilot. Come on, give me a break."  
  
But as the smoke cleared from the crash, a dark figure stood in the fire.  
  
Cloud-"You fool.do you really think your little toys could defeat me?"  
  
Chris-"B-but how? I made a direct hit."  
  
Cloud-"You under estimated the Epyon. Like Wing Zero, Epyon holds its own zero system but only stronger."  
  
Michelle-".Now I remember. Epyon was involved with the war of A.C. 195."  
  
Cloud-"You know your history very well. Though Epyon was badly damaged by Wing Zero but we rebuilt it and made a few modifications to it."  
  
Blake checked into his files on Epyon's original design  
  
Blake-".Oh man did he made his modifications. The original design can't compare with this new model."  
  
Cloud-"Now where did we leave off.oh yes, time to meet your maker."  
  
Epyon flew right toward Chris at full speed, Heavyarms, though, retaliated but could not stop him. He quickly made a one hit KO slash on Heavyarms.  
  
Cloud-"Who's the amateur now?"  
  
Blake-"How can he move so fast?"  
  
Chan-"You're going to pay for that.with your blood!"  
  
Nataku quickly charge toward Epyon drawing out his beam lance. He made a quick slash to the back of him. Epyon quickly reacted with his triple heat rod whip, made a quick slash to Nataku disabling his right arm. Epyon then grabbed Nataku by his left arm and swung him around toward the ground. He then flew after him before he went to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, Epyon slashed him on the torso of Nataku.  
  
Blake-"Chan, you OK?"  
  
Chan-"Nataku is badly damaged but other than that I'm OK."  
  
Blake-"Whew.alright Cloud, let's just see what you're really made of."  
  
Sandrock then went after Epyon though he quickly dodged his assault. He then slashed Sandrock from behind and finished him off with his triple heat rod whip.  
  
Cloud-"Fools, can you not see that it is hopeless to continue. The KANZ cooperation will soon take over and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Chris-"Ugh! Look, I may have lived on a colony my whole life but I have seen many lives taken away because of KANZ. You're only a pawn, used for their amusement and pleasure. What makes you any different from any other soldier is what they're saying. Tell me, what makes you any different?"  
  
Cloud-".I'll tell you what makes me different."  
  
Chris-"Huh?"  
  
Cloud-"What makes me different is that I fight for the challenge and blood- thirst within a battle. I fight on behalf of all other soldiers who seek to find their meaning in life. I do not believe in peace, if peace continues warriors will find no meaning in their life. Now you tell me, all of you, don't feel that you only exist only when in combat?"  
  
Chris-"What the?"  
  
Cloud-"Tell me, do you feel that way?"  
  
Chris-"I.I."  
  
Cloud-"That's right, you can only prove your existence within the battlefield."  
  
Leo-"Come on Chris, you're not going to believe that garbage."  
  
Chris-"Huh? Leo!"  
  
Up above from the sky, a white light shined. Wing Zero then came into view as it spread its wings. He then had his eyes set on Cloud and the Epyon. Wing Zero then hovered down to the ground.  
  
Cloud-"So this is the almighty Wing Zero. I have been waiting to fight a worthy challenge."  
  
Leo-".How pathetic. A top class, ranking pilot and you fight for a worthless cause. Maybe it's about time someone showed you that a true warrior only fights to spread the hopes of a new future for humanity."  
  
Wing Zero drew out his beam saber as well as Epyon drew out his. Both pilots stared each other down. Both pilots were ready.to fight to the finish.  
  
Ch.18  
  
The final battle was about to begin; both pilots stared each other down. Wing Zero drew out his beam saber as Epyon did the same.  
  
Cloud-"I always wanted the chance of facing someone worthy of such talent."  
  
Leo-"I'm just excited as you are Cloud. I have always been looking for someone to test my abilities on."  
  
Cloud-"This will be the battle to the death.dark RF, make this a duel showdown. I don't want any interference."  
  
Dark RF-"Confirmed.battle mode 0101, duel match. Area scanned, mobile suits confirmed, ready fight!"  
  
The battle began as the two suits clashed against each other. The two suits clashed their beam sabers against each other; the battle became harsh, as the two pilots would not quit.  
  
Cloud-"Your skills are impressive though they won't do you any good."  
  
Leo-"We'll just see about that!"  
  
Epyon made a quick slash to Wing Zero though he was able to block the slash with one of his wings. Zero quickly fought back by slashing his beam saber across Epyon's torso. The slash caused critical damage to Epyon.  
  
Cloud-"Finally, someone who can bring a challenge to me. It is not often someone can cause damage to any of my suits."  
  
Leo-"Don't get too cocky, you'll soon see what I can really do."  
  
Zero continued his assault on Epyon, though he would not give up so easily. Epyon quickly activated his triple heat rod whip and trapped Zero with it. He then spun his heat rod around along with Zero.  
  
Leo-"Ah shit! I'm g-g-g-g-e-e-e-e-t-t-t-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g d-d-d-i-z-z-y here!"  
  
Cloud-"Enjoy the spin cycle, now lets shift to dry!"  
  
Epyon then threw him into the air; Zero could not contain his balance. He quickly regained balance; he floated there looking down on Epyon.  
  
Leo-"How can I beat this guy? His skills are incredible and he always, somehow, predicts my every move. The sensors indicate that he isn't using his zero system. Though he is a mutant."  
  
Cloud-"So you're wondering how I can predict your moves without using my zero system. One of my specialties as a mutant; I have fought many battles and I have developed a keen sense in the battlefield. We mutants have much more superior senses than any normal human."  
  
Leo-"I can see that. It wouldn't make any difference using the zero system would it."  
  
Cloud-"If I were to use it.I would become invincible. Though I have no use for it."  
  
Leo-"Well let me ask you, can you handle someone else using the system?"  
  
Cloud-"It would put more of a challenge into the battle."  
  
Leo-"Roger that."  
  
Cloud-"Huh?"  
  
Leo quickly typed in the passcode for the system from which he heard from the doctor. He typed in the letters Z-E-R-O and activated the system. The cockpit began to glow within the suit. Leo's mind began to give in to the system.  
  
Leo-".Commence destruction."  
  
Michelle-"Leo?"  
  
Zero's beam saber began to charge up and became more powerful. Zero charged toward Epyon and clashed with him in battle. Both using their beam sabers, the two gundams took to the skies for combat. Epyon tried using his heat rod again though Zero flew backward and then downward feet first. Epyon quickly followed him with his saber in his hand. He then dashed toward Zero and made a chance to slash him. Zero quickly countered the attack with his beam saber. The battle continued throughout the night, as both pilots would not give up.  
  
Cloud-"You are worthy of a gundam pilot, yes. Truly a formidable adversary."  
  
Leo-".I.could say the.same for you, ugh!"  
  
Cloud-"It looks like the system is getting to you Leo. You are aware of the consequences of using the zero system. If the pilot gives in too easily, the system takes over and will overflow the pilot with too much information within his brain. He will then continue to destroy everything is what is considered a target to him until he is defeated or if his brain cannot take any more information from the system."  
  
Epyon then charged toward Zero with his saber and attempted to slash him in the head though Zero quickly dodged the attack and slashed Epyon on the back. He then flew high in the sky, Epyon followed him afterward. Zero stopped, Epyon the whipped his triple heat rod at him. Zero quickly had his right arm catch the three whips; he then pulled Epyon toward him and punched him in the head. He then slashed it off from Epyon's arm.  
  
But as the battle continued, Leo became uneasy and could not stay focused. Then the image of Epyon shifted to another figure. It turned into Wing Zero; Leo then stopped and was hit by the image he saw.  
  
Leo-"What is this? Is Wing Zero trying to show me something? .It is showing who my enemies are.no, this can't be!"  
  
The image then transformed into other figures, Chris, Chan, Blake, Michelle, the gundams, Cloud, the Doc, Epyon, though the one figure that he began to fear the most was the last figure. The image began to shift again; the figure had blue hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket, and blue jeans.it was himself.  
  
Leo-"No! I won't believe it! I won't!"  
  
Cloud-"What's the matter? Why aren't you fighting back?"  
  
Leo-".I.I.I.am to.follow.my mission."  
  
Cloud-"Huh?"  
  
Leo-"And that mission.is to destroy everything that defies peace."  
  
The system had finally took control of Leo. Zero drew both beam cannons and began to fire his targets that he saw within his images. His first targets.were the gundams. He fired the cannon at the gundams though they quickly reacted and dodged the attack.  
  
Chris-"What the hell! Leo what the heck are doing?"  
  
Chan-"The system, it's gotten to him. He's no longer in control."  
  
Chris-"But he's only supposed to attack his enemies."  
  
Michelle-"He said he'll destroy anything that defies peace, meaningfully us and the gundams."  
  
Chris-"You mean we have to fight him now?"  
  
Michelle-"You have any other suggestions on living?"  
  
Chris-"Argh! Hate to do this to you bud."  
  
The gundams flew high into the sky toward Wing Zero. Zero continued to fire the cannon. The other gundams dodged each blast and prepared their remaining weaponry. Deathscythe came up first and attempted her Eclipse Strike though Zero quickly prevented her from doing the attack by blasting her with one of his cannons. Heavyarms came up and fired every single bit of ammo but Zero dodged each bullet and missile and returned the favor by slashing both of his arms off. Nataku came up and tried though Zero quickly took him down. Sandrock couldn't even get a single hit when Zero came up from behind and slashed him from behind. All the gundams fell to the ground and all there was left was Epyon.  
  
Cloud-"Fool. Couldn't even control the system. Instead it took control of him."  
  
Epyon charged toward Zero though he quickly flew back and fired his cannon and shoulder gattling guns at him. Epyon dodged each attack that Zero threw at him. He then slashed Zero's cannons out of his hands. The two gundams continued where they left off though this time it was a battle to the death and no mercy.  
  
Leo-"Everything that defies peace must be eliminated from this world, including myself."  
  
Cloud-"Well I'd like to see you try."  
  
The two slashed away with their sabers at each other, not stopping for a single thought. The one thing these two had in common while they were thinking though was to kill one another. But from down below, the gundams watched as the two powerful suits clashed against each other.  
  
Blake-"Look at them go."  
  
Chan-"It's no wonder he is considered a top ranking pilot."  
  
Chris-"I'm more concerned about Leo. We may win the prize money but then he'll come after us."  
  
Blake-"And the money isn't any good if we all die."  
  
Michelle-".I have to reach him."  
  
Chris-"Michelle?"  
  
Michelle then tried to communicate with Leo on the radio. Though because of the battle, the frequency was faint but she didn't give up.  
  
Michelle-"Come on, come on, Leo..Leo, this is Michelle, can you hear me?"  
  
There was no answer and Zero continued to battle.  
  
Michelle-"Leo, you have to stop this. I know that the gundams defy the ways of peace but we have no choice but to use them if necessary. I know how you feel on losing your family, I once had a family also but they were taken away from me by KANZ just like you. You have to stop this meaningless battle. I'm sorry for what I said and I made a mistake though I don't want you to make the same mistake also. Think of what your own friends, your family, think of your father, think of Kara."  
  
Leo then stopped; he froze without making a movement. Zero stopped moving as well. He dropped his beam saber and floated in the air without doing anything. He began to regain consciousness and looked at his own reflection from the screen.  
  
Leo-".I.I."  
  
Michelle-"Leo, you have to stop this, there's no point in doing this at all."  
  
Leo-".I have only been trying to fulfilling my mission.and that was to destroy that which defied peace. Though in doing so.I have hurt the ones I cared for."  
  
Wing Zero then hovered to the ground slowly. The cockpit opened and Leo came out holding a device in his right hand.  
  
Leo-".Mission, destroy that which defies peace, denied. Destroy that which hurts my friends.Mission accepted."  
  
Leo then pushed the button on the device. In a few seconds, Wing Zero self- destructed. The explosion was intense and powerful as the gundams were hit by a sonic blast from the explosion.  
  
Michelle-"LEO!"  
  
Chris-"NOOOO!"  
  
As the smoke faded away, there was nothing left but rubble that was which the remains of Wing Zero. Chris checked used the vid-screen and searched through the rubble though Leo could not be found.  
  
Michelle-"No.no.he's gone. He can't die, he just can't."  
  
Deathscythe approached what was left of Wing Zero and opened her cockpit. Michelle came out and looked down on the rubble. She then turned her head away but as she re-entered the cockpit, Epyon's carrier ship launched a net around Deathscythe and dragged it in.  
  
Chris-"What the!"  
  
Michelle-"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Let me go now!"  
  
Cloud-"Humph! Well I came for what I wanted for."  
  
Blake-"What?"  
  
Cloud-"I did come here to battle though my main mission was to capture your friend here. Oh, and don't worry about the money. There was no prize money to start out with. Well see you later."  
  
Chris-"Get back here you mangy cat."  
  
Cloud-"I may be a mangy cat though it can't compare to you weaklings. I hope we get to meet each other soon."  
  
The carrier ship flew off with Michelle in it. Epyon followed afterward but launched a flare bomb blinding the pilots. It took a few minutes for them to regain their sight back but it was too late, they were gone.  
  
Chris-"Shit! They got away."  
  
Chan-"If only we were careful enough."  
  
Chris-"No, we didn't expect this to be a setup guys. Let's get back to base and straighten things out.but go ahead of me, I have to do something first."  
  
Blake-"Not alone."  
  
Chan-"Same here."  
  
The pilots got out of their cockpits and went to the remains of Wing Zero. There, they made a cross with some sticks and vines they found. They stuck it into the ground and bowed their heads.  
  
Chris-"So long Leo. You were my best friend, one that could never be replaced."  
  
Chan-"He was a brave and noble leader."  
  
Blake-"I will never forget someone like him. A true warrior to the end."  
  
The pilots left and headed back to base while elsewhere.  
  
Cloud-"Don't be disappointed my dear. You should be thankful that we spared your life and saved you."  
  
Michelle-"Saved me from what? You kidnapped me."  
  
His Excellency-"I ordered him to retrieve you Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"*Gasp* that voice, I heard it before."  
  
Michelle turned around and saw a tall man wearing a blue trench coat, he had black hair like hers, purple eyes, he had a white shirt inside his coat. He wore gray pants and black boots. He stared at Michelle as she stared at him back with fear.  
  
Michelle-"No.but you're.dead.Leilong!"  
  
Leilong-"I'm very well alive my dear. It has been a long time since I have seen you.sister." 


	9. Secrets Revealed and Dilemma Rises

Ch.19  
  
The night had passed as the pilots rejoiced at the ship. Michelle had been captured and Leo is dead, now the Gundam MS team had grown smaller. The team had now faced a dilemma, they must now find a way to rescue Michelle and assign a new team captain.  
  
Chris-"What the hell do we now? Leo is gone, Michelle has been kidnapped, what is up with this crazy shit?"  
  
Chan-"You got me."  
  
Blake-"If you ask me, we're now KANZ favorite little play toys to use."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, to use for their own amusement. But we have to focus on the fact, how do we get Michelle back?"  
  
Blake-"Not going to be that easy Chris. KANZ is a whole army and we're only three pilots who can do little."  
  
Chris-"Don't ever think that way, we're going to get her back no matter what. The doc said that the gundams are humanity's last hope and we need the all of them or what's left."  
  
Old man-"Exactly my point."  
  
Blake-"Doc."  
  
Chris-"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Old man-"Sorry, I've been a bit busy. Though Chris does have a point, Leo may have gone away but all of you still have what it takes to stop KANZ. Though I do have a plan to rescue Michelle."  
  
Chris-"Hopefully it'll work."  
  
Chan-"Well tell us then."  
  
Old man-"I already have someone on it."  
  
Chris-"What!"  
  
Old man-"Trust me, I have tried hard to get hold of this guy for a while."  
  
The pilots had no choice but to trust the old man though they had their doubts.  
  
During the time, out in space, at a large space cruiser. Michelle had been locked in a high-class room. She looked out the window looking down on Earth. Suddenly the doors opened and the same man that she saw the night before, Leilong.  
  
Leilong-"My you are looking quite well Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Leilong-".Surprised? Well I would have been surprised if my long lost sibling was alive. But on to more serious business."  
  
Michelle-".How is possible?"  
  
Leilong-"That I'm alive?"  
  
Michelle-"How is it possible that you survived from KANZ?"  
  
Leilong-"I am glad you asked that question sister. I have worked with KANZ the whole time during that period of time. I was trained to be their leader since I was seven. You see, they were small back then but with our family funding that I used they soon grew. I lead them in to victory since then but father stood in the way. So he had to be dealt with. I destroyed the whole family to make sure no one would follow in his footsteps. Though you were different, I saw you differently. I have missed you so much sister and I didn't want you to miss my upcoming 21st birthday."  
  
Michelle-"How were you able to find me?"  
  
Leilong-"A little gift your friend Jason gave you."  
  
Leilong then pulled on Michelle's necklace. It had a violet gem within the middle of a silver ring. He held it right in the palm of his hand.  
  
Leilong-"I think that the time he gave you this was when he joined KANZ if I'm correct."  
  
Michelle-"He."  
  
Leilong-"I'm sorry sister, it was the only way to keep track of you. After the necklace was placed on you, I monitored your actions ever since."  
  
Michelle-".Why?"  
  
Leilong-"To see how you would progress. After seeing how you have become I say that you are ready for the next step in my plan of conquest. I am in need of a second in command in the cooperation. Only in noble blood may command this cooperation."  
  
She looked at him the turned her head away.  
  
"Michelle-I don't want any part in this, you're not my brother. He died three years ago."  
  
Leilong-"I see. Well if you put it that way then I have no choice but to leave you here. Oh, and one more thing."  
  
She looked back on him though the anger in her eyes showed that she was much displeased.  
  
Leilong-"Don't try to escape. This room is heavily guarded but if you reconsider, tell me at the banquet tonight. You'll have an escort to the banquet, just to make sure you don't try anything foolish."  
  
The day had passed as Michelle sat there not moving an inch, looking out the window. She began to think to herself again, she couldn't believe that her brother was the one they called the great leader of KANZ. Those who worked under KANZ refer him as his great Excellency. Her brother was the leader of the organization that killed her very own family, his very own family. She began to fall asleep throughout the day.  
  
Jason-"Hey Michelle, close your eyes."  
  
Michelle-"What for?"  
  
Jason-"I have a little surprise for, now close your eyes."  
  
Michelle-"Alright.wow, it's beautiful."  
  
Jason-"Yeah, I saved up a lot just to get you this. It almost matches the color of your eyes though it's violet not purple."  
  
Michelle-"It's OK Jason. I love it."  
  
Jason-".You look like a princess when you wear that."  
  
Michelle-"You think so?"  
  
Jason-"I know so."  
  
Michelle-"I was only fourteen when I met Jason. Five months after that horrible incident, I met him a month later."  
  
Jason-"Michelle, I promise you that no matter what I will always be there to protect you. I swear it."  
  
Michelle-"That's so sweet Jason."  
  
Michelle-"I didn't know how to take care of myself back then. I always depended on Jason until he told me that he joined KANZ after I told him about my family. I left him in search of the weapon father concealed a month later. After two months of searching, as the year drew to a close, I finally found Deathscythe and learned of my heritage. It's funny, how history seems to be an endless waltz."  
  
Jason-"Wake up Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"Huh.what the?"  
  
She opened hers eyes and looked up but not only to find Jason.  
  
Jason-"Long time no see."  
  
Michelle-"Humph! I like that little necklace you gave me."  
  
Jason-"So he told you huh?"  
  
Michelle-"He told me more than enough."  
  
Jason-"*Sigh*.look, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry that it had to end this way."  
  
Michelle-"I'm sorry that I ever met you."  
  
Jason-"I know I deserve that but listen.(you won't be here for long)."  
  
Michelle-"!"  
  
Jason-"Now come on, get dressed, we have a banquet to attend."  
  
Michelle dressed herself in a beautiful purple gown that she had been given and she had been given a makeover. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Jason waited outside for her to get ready.  
  
Jason-"Took you long enough, I don't see why women have so much pride on they look."  
  
Michelle purposely shoved Jason to the side though making it look like an accident.  
  
Michelle-"You never took the time to understand a woman."  
  
Jason-"Still the same."  
  
Both she and Jason entered into the ballroom. Down below, Michelle saw her brother talking with his associates. She turned her head away from him. She walked down the stairs with Jason. She made sure that he wouldn't dare try to hold hands or lock arms. All she did was follow him down.  
  
Leilong-"Ah sister, welcome. I do hope that you're enjoying your stay. This ship is mostly for when I need to rest off or to make my official meetings. Though I do hope you find the ship accommodating."  
  
Michelle-"Humph!"  
  
Jason-"Please excuse her behavior your Excellency. She's just been a bit tense lately."  
  
Leilong-"Yes, I see. Well, sister, try to enjoy yourself. Remember how it used to be back then at home. Try to remember."  
  
Michelle-".This place it looks."  
  
Leilong-"It has the same resemblance of the family ballroom. I made it myself to remember them by. I posted portraits of all the family members that I have known."  
  
Michelle-"How charming."  
  
Leilong-"I see you are most displeased sister. Maybe you already know about our connection to the Peacecraft family."  
  
Michelle-"Yes, our grandfather was Milliardo Peacecraft, he was the father of our mother."  
  
Leilong-"You know you're family very well. Ah.Milliardo Peacecraft, a fine warrior indeed."  
  
Michelle-"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Leilong-"Milliardo was an exception of the Peacecraft family. He was involved in the war of A.C. 195, he was first known as Zechs Marquise for he was ashamed to be part of the family for he did not follow the ways of the Peacecraft. He soon revealed himself to the world by announcing his independence. He lead an organization called the White Fang in which where he would take over the universe. Unfortunately, he surrendered and returned as Zechs Marquise. He soon enforced the power of peace. Though he died of an illness that was very rare, I was only five years old when he died. I looked up to him as my hero. I wish to finish where he left off in his plans with the White Fang."  
  
Michelle-"You're crazy."  
  
Leilong-"To be more specific, confident. I know this plan will not fail and I have taken precautions to make that nothing interferes."  
  
Michelle-"You plan to take over the entire Galactic Alliance, you're more than crazy, you're insane."  
  
Leilong-"Thank you for your support sister but I'm afraid I will succeed."  
  
Michelle-"I doubt it."  
  
Leilong-"And who will stop me, those pathetic gundam pilots. Ha! They're nothing more than pests that can be dealt with just like anyone else who defies my wishes."  
  
Michelle-"You won't get away with this."  
  
Leilong-"But I'm afraid that I will. There is nothing that anyone can do to stop me."  
  
In an instance, Michelle quickly slapped Leilong across the right side of his face. He looked back at her with his stern eyes.  
  
Michelle-"Those people happen to be my friends. They have more than enough power to defeat you and your entire cooperation!"  
  
Everyone stared at both Michelle and Leilong as they stood there. He then snapped his fingers; two guards appeared and took Michelle away.  
  
Leilong-"I'm sorry it had to come to this sister but you chose this path."  
  
Michelle-"You won't win Leilong, I promised that will eliminate KANZ, even if I have to kill you!"  
  
She was thrown back into her room and locked in once again.  
  
Michelle-"I have to warn the others somehow, but I'm millions of miles away. How can I contact them?"  
  
Familiar voice-"Maybe you should break out."  
  
Michelle-"Huh?"  
  
Michelle had then heard a voice coming out of nowhere. The voice somehow sounded familiar.  
  
Jason-"It's me, Jason."  
  
Michelle-"Jason? What are you doing talking in my head?"  
  
Jason-"The earring you're wearing, I had the maids give them to you. They have secret transmitter to where we can talk."  
  
Michelle-"Alright, for one, if this is an idea to get me to forgive you than you're more stupid than a retarded three legged dog who can't even lick himself."  
  
Jason-"You're not making fun of that dog I used to have? He was a good dog."  
  
Michelle-"Good enough to be roadkill."  
  
Jason-"Quit fooling around. I was sent to get you out of here."  
  
Michelle-"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?"  
  
In an instance, a white mobile suit appeared in front of the window looking straight at Michelle. It was the Tallgeese.  
  
Jason-"There's a spacesuit in the closet. I had the maids put it in there. Put the suit on and go look in the drawer, you'll find a laser cutter so which you can cut the window open without any attention being drawn."  
  
Michelle-"Well I hardly call that suit isn't drawing as much attention than I am when I'm dressing up."  
  
Jason-"Uh, oh, don't worry. We're on the dark side of the ship, the shadow is covering the suit from being seen though we don't have much time."  
  
Michelle-"Alright, just let me get this thing on, and also, no peeking."  
  
Jason-"Um, o-kay?"  
  
Michelle quickly got out of her gown and got into the spacesuit. She quickly used the laser and cut the window open. She had her helmet on and got out, Tallgeese opened the cockpit and Michelle got in. As she flew out into the cockpit, she landed right on Jason's lap. After the cockpit closed and both of them removed their helmets, Michelle slapped Jason right across the face.  
  
Jason-"Damn! What was that for?"  
  
Michelle-"For being such an asshole."  
  
Jason-"Well excuse me." Michelle-"So what now lover boy?"  
  
Jason-"We're entering a meteor field, the ship will soon activate its force field. That way it can't send out any radio signals nor can it send any suits out. Nothing goes in and nothing goes out.Alright it's about to start. Here's our stop."  
  
Tallgeese quickly jumped off the ship and quickly landed on one of the meteors. The ship had activated its force field without noticing any of the activity going on.  
  
Jason-"Well so long Leilong. It's about time I quit, being undercover is tough work."  
  
Michelle-"Undercover?"  
  
Jason-"Yeah, remember when I said that I was going to change the ways of KANZ. I knew if that I went undercover for the rebels then I would be able to access their top-secret files and give it to them. Though the job's tough and believe me it's not as easy as you think."  
  
Michelle-"Than why did you put that monitoring device in my necklace?"  
  
Jason-"Had to gain their trust. Though now rumors had been spreading about spies. I knew I would get caught so this was my final mission. Though now I have a bounty on my head."  
  
Michelle-"Jason."  
  
Jason-"Yes?"  
  
Michelle-"I.I'm sorry that I have been."  
  
Jason-"Don't worry about it. I knew you would act this way from the start. I forgive though but one thing."  
  
Michelle-"What?"  
  
Jason-"Now that you're saying you're sorry and all."  
  
Michelle-"Not in your life, you may be an ally but we're through."  
  
Tallgeese continued its course to Earth though the journey was long. While back at the ship, Leilong looked outside his window from his room.  
  
Leilong-"Oh Jason, I had great pride in you though after seeing what you have done. The fool thought that he could get away so easily."  
  
  
  
Ch.20  
  
Back at the base, the pilots had been repairing their gundams after the incident with Epyon.  
  
Blake-"Why do we have to do the repairs, can't we hire someone to do it?"  
  
Chan-"Number one it's too expensive."  
  
Chris-"Number two, we have to keep a low profile here."  
  
Blake-"What about the tournament? Heavyarms made an appearance."  
  
Chris-"We needed the money. Anyhow, we made sure that no one would find out where were."  
  
Kara-"Um, excuse me."  
  
At the entrance door to the garage, Kara was standing there without asking to come in.  
  
Blake-"Kara! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kara-"I'm here to see Leo. If it's OK."  
  
Chris-".I'm sorry. Leo is gone.and he won't be coming back."  
  
Kara-"Why did he leave? Where did he head off to?"  
  
Chris-".It's best if you didn't know."  
  
Kara-"Why.what happened to him?"  
  
Blake-"At least tell her Chris, we can't keep things secret forever."  
  
Chris-".You want to know where Leo is?"  
  
Kara-"Yes.yes I do."  
  
Chris-".He's dead.he sacrificed his life for everyone."  
  
Kara-".I understand."  
  
She left and went down the walk way to her limo. But at that time, the old man got in front of her preventing her from leaving.  
  
Kara-"Hello?"  
  
Old man-".Do not worry yourself. Leo is still alive."  
  
Chris-"How can you be so sure of that old man!"  
  
Old man-"Quiet! Can you not see that this girl is in pain? I know how you feel; losing your own loved ones. You may have lost your father but Leo lives on, I can feel it."  
  
Kara-".Thank you."  
  
She entered the limo and took off. The old man watched as the car drove off into the distance.  
  
Old man-"Can you not see that a women's feelings can be very sensitive?"  
  
Chris-"Well excuse me. But I know for fact that Leo is dead, I saw him die with my own eyes."  
  
Old man-"Though you never found the remains of the body did you? A body can't just disappeared without a trace in an explosion like that. Figure it out for yourself."  
  
The old man walked back into the building. Chris thought to himself, the old man had a point. How could someone be considered dead when there wasn't a single trace of the body within the rubble?  
  
Blake-"Hey Chris, you mind giving me a hand here with Sandrock?"  
  
Chris-"Sure, no problem."  
  
Blake-".So do you think Leo could be alive?"  
  
Chris-"Well there was no trace of his body. That's all we know but it isn't enough."  
  
Chan-"I say we check the place out one more time. We may find something."  
  
Chris-".Alright. Let's go and see if we can find any trace of him."  
  
The three pilots took off back to the area where they had their battle with Epyon in hopes of finding any trace of Leo. The pilots looked throughout the area but no luck so far.  
  
Blake-"Nothing here."  
  
Chan-"Couldn't find anything."  
  
Chris-"Nothing at all?"  
  
Blake-"Sorry man but we couldn't find anything."  
  
Chris-"Well if we can't find anything then there's a chance that he may be alive."  
  
Blake-".Wait a sec.Hey Chris, check this out."  
  
Chris-"What is it?"  
  
Blake-"Look."  
  
Blake pointed out a trail of footprints on the ground heading south.  
  
Blake-"The design of these footprints, they belong to Leo."  
  
Chan-"So he must be alive."  
  
Chris-".The trail is fresh, he's bleeding and the blood is still a bit fresh."  
  
Chan-"Meaning he left just recently."  
  
Blake-"Come on, we have to find him."  
  
BEEP.BEEP.BEEP!  
  
Chris-"Who is it?"  
  
Old man-"It's me you idiot!"  
  
Chris-"Oh hi doc, we found traces of Leo being alive."  
  
Old man-"We have more important things to worry about. We're going to have a guest arrive with Michelle."  
  
Chris-"That quick!"  
  
Old man-"Unfortunately, they are being attacked by a military team from KANZ. They need you guys to escort them down without damage being done to them."  
  
Chan-"The suits are in working condition."  
  
Chris-"We'll be on our way. Looks like we'll have to cancel our search and rescue guys."  
  
Old man-"Michelle is in a mobile suit. They are trying to shoot her down and recapture her. The suit is located and expected to land in the G-25 area."  
  
Blake-"We're close by that area. Launch the gundams and we'll board them right away."  
  
Chris-"Roger that."  
  
The three left for the landing area, the suit were launched and were on their way toward the landing area. The suits flew through the air; the pilots quickly set the airplane to auto pilot and boarded the gundams by air. As the three jumped toward their gundam, the cockpits opened. They boarded the suits and prepared for combat.  
  
Chris-"Alright guys, two of us will take care of the military team while one of us escort the suit. Blake, you escort the suit while me and Chan take care of the military team."  
  
Blake-"Roger that."  
  
Chan-"Got it."  
  
As they waited, a white suit was coming down with five serpents following it.  
  
Chris-"What the hell! It's the Tallgeese."  
  
Michelle-"Guys, glad to see you again."  
  
Chris-"Michelle, don't tell me you're in the Tallgeese."  
  
Jason-"I'm escorting her down though I'm having a little trouble here."  
  
Blake-"Don't worry, we got you covered."  
  
Both Heavyarms and Nataku went head on toward the serpents. Heavyarms began fire on three of the serpents. Nataku went head on against two serpents while Sandrock escorted Tallgeese.  
  
Chris-"These guys are tough, but they're not tough enough."  
  
Heavyarms continued firing and shot two suits down. He then went after the third suit. Nataku however, had a disadvantage against the two serpents he was dealing with. He quickly launched both of his dragon launchers. One of them quickly destroyed one of the serpents though the other dodged the attack.  
  
Chan-"Alright, let's turn up the heat a bit then."  
  
Nataku drew both dragon launchers back. He then put his hand together and pointed them at the last suit. The two dragon launchers attached to both arms created a ball of fire in front of the combined hands.  
  
Chan-"DRAGON'S BREATH!"  
  
The fireball then launched toward the last serpent at a high speed. The serpent was burned to a crisp. Heavyarms quickly disposed of the other serpent.  
  
Chris-"Well that takes care of that."  
  
Chan-"That was a bit too easy though."  
  
Chris-"Well let's not wait to find out why."  
  
The two headed back to base where Sandrock had taken Tallgeese. The pilots were soon reunited with Michelle though uncomfortable with Jason's arrival.  
  
Chris-"Great to see you again Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"Yeah, good to see you too, I guess?"  
  
The old man came out and greeted Michelle then turned toward Jason.  
  
Old man-"I thank you for bringing Michelle back to safety."  
  
Jason-"I'm just glad that she's okay."  
  
Chris-"Humph! Thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Jason-"I know that you feel a bit uncomfortable with me around so I think I'll just go."  
  
Old man-"Wait just a minute there young man. We are short one member and I would appreciate it if you would join us."  
  
Jason-"I appreciate your offer but I don't want to put any of you in danger."  
  
Blake-"Whoa! There's no trouble here. We're all the same here, KANZ is our enemy and we're all trying to destroy the cooperation itself."  
  
Jason-"I do appreciate your offer but I can't. I must go now, I hope to see you all soon."  
  
Jason took off saying his good-byes, the pilots watched as he went around the corner and disappeared. Now Chris had the chance to discuss the trail of footprints, which he found.  
  
Michelle-"So Leo is alive, son of a gun."  
  
Chris-"No kidding."  
  
Michelle-"But why hasn't he showed up yet?"  
  
Chris-"Maybe he had amnesia?"  
  
Blake-"Sounds more like something that could happen to you Chris."  
  
Chan-"He said he quit."  
  
Old man-"Or maybe the boy is not ready to face his friends."  
  
Michelle-"Doc, we didn't notice you were there."  
  
Old man-"There was a time when I was noticed by the women a lot. But onto what you were discussing."  
  
Michelle-"Actually that statement you mentioned got my attention."  
  
Chris-"(He was right, he usually got the ladies attention though he got the wrong one)."  
  
Michelle quickly slapped Chris in the face.  
  
Blake-"Looks like you and the doc have the same thing in common."  
  
Old man-"Enough of the foolishness! Now as I was saying, the zero system made him want to hurt you all. I watched the battle and witnessed the battle. He must be feeling guilt for what he did to you all. I'd give him some time, it's like a child learning how to walk, and you have to give the child time to make his first step. All he needs is some time."  
  
The pilots soon went to bed as dusk rose. All of them were tired from their hard experience. As Michelle went to sleep, she began to go back into her memories of the past. She was only ten and was playing around in a garden.  
  
Michelle-"Bet you can't find me."  
  
Leilong-"Come on Michelle, father wants us back inside now. We're going out and you're wasting your time playing out here."  
  
Michelle-"Ah, come on Leilong, can't you ever have any fun once in a while?"  
  
Leilong-"Hey, I like to play around in the garden as much as you do but now is not the time to play."  
  
Michelle-"Party pooper!"  
  
Leilong-"Now come on, I promise that tomorrow we'll have fun together."  
  
Michelle-"Really?"  
  
Leilong-"I promise."  
  
Michelle-"Hmmm, okay."  
  
The dream began to shift; Michelle went back to her present age and saw images of her home shifting. She then saw Leilong standing in the distance. He turned toward her but as he did the scenery began to change. Flames roared from behind him, an evil grin came across his face, mobile suits came from everywhere and yet Michelle could not do anything to stop them. She then saw herself in the meadow running from the attack.  
  
Michelle-"I've been running all my life, I swore that KANZ would pay for what they did. They took away the one thing that was so precious to me. I am the Endbringer and will show no mercy to KANZ or any other of their filth."  
  
She then saw Leilong again but it was the Leilong of that period of time when Michelle's home was attacked but what she saw from her memory was Leilong drawing out his sword at her father. He then stabbed it right in the chest and tore out his heart; he held it in his hand and threw it into the air slicing it with his sword. Quickly Michelle woke up sweating; she looked at her clock and saw that the time was five o'clock in the morning.  
  
Michelle-".Leilong." 


	10. Time Of Healing

Ch.21  
  
Out in the woods, in a small cabin in the eastern mountain region, breakfast was being cooked. Inside an old man was cooking while a young teenager slept a bed. The young teenager had blue hair and was covered in bandages. He slept there for two months straight. Suddenly the boy woke up looking to the side as he saw an old man with short white hair, a brown leather jacket, old blue jeans, and brown boots.  
  
Old woodsmen-"So you're awake."  
  
Boy-".Whe-re."  
  
Old woodsmen-"Save your strength, you were injured pretty bad."  
  
Boy-"*Sigh*"  
  
Old woodsmen-"Though I am impressed that someone like you with that many injuries is still alive."  
  
Boy-".So.I am.still alive."  
  
Old woodsmen-"I told you to save your strength."  
  
Boy-"I'd rather die than live."  
  
Old woodsmen-".I see. Though giving up so easily will not get you anywhere."  
  
Boy-"What do mean by that?"  
  
Old woodsmen-"You're giving up too easily without putting up a decent fight. People have changed and now'a days they want to die to leave their miserable life."  
  
Boy-"Who are you to judge? Ugh!"  
  
Old woodsmen-"I was a rebel once, though I was used and I soon fought for what my heart believed in. I never gave up in my destiny."  
  
Boy-".Who are you?"  
  
Old woodsmen-"First you tell me who you are."  
  
Boy-".Leo Yugo."  
  
Old woodsmen-".Call my Yuy."  
  
Leo-".Kind of a strange name for an old man."  
  
Yuy-"I would say the same for you boy."  
  
Leo-"Sorry.well I have to get going, OW!"  
  
Yuy-"Your wounds have not fully recovered. You'll have to stay in bed a little longer."  
  
Leo-"I guess I have no choice."  
  
Yuy carried a bowl of soup toward Leo. He then set a bed table for him from which he ate off. Leo slowly ate all of the soup.  
  
Yuy-"So you're a gundam pilot huh?"  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Yuy-"Do not be alarmed, I will not report you to anyone."  
  
Leo-".How did I get here?"  
  
Yuy-"Seems you don't remember very well do you. One day about two months ago, I saw you walking through the forest in agony. You then fell down to the ground and stopped moving. You were lucky I was around to save your life. I bandaged you and took care of you since then."  
  
Leo-".I don't seem to remember how walked all the way to the forest but at least I know I'm living."  
  
Yuy-"Just be glad that you are living. Life can not be wasted; you must make the best of it even if life will come to an end. I learned that a long time ago."  
  
Leo-"I can see that. Ugh! It seems that I may be stuck here for a while."  
  
Yuy-"Make the best of your stay, it isn't often I get visitors."  
  
Leo-"No kidding, being way out here in the woods. I doubt it if anyone comes around into this region."  
  
A day had passed as Leo started to walk again. His wounds began to recover though his left arm was weaker than before. The explosion broke most of his left arm though his arm recovered in time. Leo had then finally recovered from his injuries. He then started packing up and began on his journey.  
  
Leo-"My wounds have finally recovered. I think I'll be heading off soon."  
  
Yuy-"What will you do without a gundam to stop KANZ?"  
  
Leo-"It isn't the gundams that will stop them but those who believe in total peace."  
  
Yuy-".You're smarter than look. But if you need a suit I recommend you go to this location."  
  
Mr. Yuy held out his hand with a map in his palm.  
  
Yuy-"Go to this location and you may find something that will help you on your journey."  
  
Leo-".Thanks."  
  
Leo took off into the forest heading west. Though he knew what laid ahead of him in his journey.  
  
Hours had passed and he finally reached a small town by the ocean.  
  
Leo-"Now let's see what this map says.so whatever I'm supposed to find should be in the Sahara desert in Africa. Guess I better pack some sun screen."  
  
He quickly went toward an airport. The old man gave him money for his journey; he had enough just to make it to Africa and to live on. As he made his way toward the airport, he spotted a military airbase nearby. It belonged to KANZ.  
  
Dusk had fallen upon the sky; the airbase was about to make their last shipment to space. Though in a few moments, there was an explosion within the base. Soldiers quickly reacted to the fire as they tried to put it out. Cargo planes took off for safety measures. Though one plane was not heading for space, it was heading west.  
  
Leo-"That was almost to easy. I should be in Africa in no time. But I wonder, what will I find in Africa that old man said would help me?"  
  
Ch.22  
  
Weeks had passed since Michelle reunited with the pilots. The four pilots kept a low profile, and have been rebelling against KANZ. Though Michelle was still without a gundam.  
  
Chris-"So what are we going to do? Michelle doesn't have Deathscythe anymore."  
  
Old man-"You just let me worry about that. I'm having her run a little errand right now."  
  
Chris-"Well anyhow, we're still without a fifth member. Any ideas doc?"  
  
Old man-"We'll have to do with what we have. Michelle may have to sit a few battles out until we can find a replacement or find a way to get Deathscythe back."  
  
Chris-".So doc, what did you send Michelle to do?"  
  
Out in the military base of the mountain region, a new shipment of mobile suits had just arrived. Workers guided the jet into cargo bay. Though one of these workers was rather slim, had long black hair and the worker was a woman. She wore a white uniform, a white cap, she had guide sticks, and as she looked up, her eyes were a dark shade of purple.  
  
Worker-"Hey you, new girl!"  
  
New girl-".Yes sir?"  
  
Worker-"You're doing a good job there, but be careful, one wrong move could cause damage to the suits. Got that?"  
  
New girl-"Got it. (Though that's what I'm planning to do)."  
  
The cargo plane had finally stopped and unloaded the cargo. The woman quickly went behind a crate.  
  
New girl-"Looks like they shipped in a new load of serpents. Just as I guessed. Though they won't be here for long once I'm done with this job. I'm only here just to get some spare cash for myself.and to do a little havoc as well."  
  
The woman quickly took out some explosives from the inside of her uniform. She carefully sneaked up on the new load making sure not to be caught. She planted the bomb on the artillery of the suit.  
  
As the day passed, the woman took her paycheck and left. As she got in her car, she drove off. While driving, she took off her cap, took out a cigarette, lighted it, and smoked.  
  
New girl-"I know it's a bit early for the 4th of July but it's never too early."  
  
The woman pulled out a detonating trigger from her pocket and pressed the button on it. When she pressed the button, the entire military base blew sky high. The young woman drove off back toward Tokyo.  
  
During the time, back out in space. Leilong looked out the window of his ship.  
  
Leilong-"Soon enough sister, the time will come when you must serve me. But for the time being, I'll let you have your fun. But enjoy your freedom while it lasts."  
  
Soldier-"Sir, the Tokyo military air base has just been destroyed."  
  
Leilong-".I see."  
  
Soldier-"But sir, a whole shipment of serpent suits had been destroyed."  
  
Leilong-"Just a minor casualty. It lacks in comparison with what I'm developing."  
  
Soldier-"Yes sir."  
  
Leilong-"Tell me, how is the construction on Epsilon going and how long till it's complete?"  
  
Soldier-"At this rate, Epsilon will be completed by the New Year."  
  
Leilong-"Good, only three months away until my dream will come true."  
  
Soldier-"Also sir, what shall we do with the gundam that we have in storage?"  
  
Leilong-"A gundam is a powerful weapon and should not be wasted. I want to test the suits abilities myself later on."  
  
Soldier-"You mean.you're going to pilot it?"  
  
Leilong-"My sister will want to retrieve her suit soon. Though she'll be getting more than she asked for."  
  
Soldier-"I understand sir, we'll prepare the suit soon."  
  
Hours later, within the ship. Deathscythe had been fully repaired since after the incident and was being prepared for combat. Leilong was in a space suit and headed toward Deathscythe. He then entered the cockpit and took control over the suit. It was launched out into space then afterward.  
  
Leilong-"This suit seems to be highly capable of fast maneuvers by the way it is designed but let's just see how this suit does in combat. Send out the mobile dolls, level 10."  
  
Soldier-"Are you sure your Excellency, you still haven't become comfortable with this suit."  
  
Leilong-"Don't worry about me, worry more about the cost of the damages that will be done to the mobile dolls."  
  
Twelve serpent suits had been sent out and had been programmed to destroy Deathscythe. The suits began fire on the suit, but in an instant Deathscythe quickly dodged the assault. Deathscythe then charged straight toward the suits while dodging fire. The suit quickly slashed and destroyed three suits within two seconds. Leilong quickly set his sights on the last remaining suits.  
  
Leilong-"This is almost too easy."  
  
Deathscythe charged toward the other suits and slashed each one. He had done critical damage to each of the suits and destroyed all. The test had finally ended and Leilong eased himself.  
  
Leilong-"This suit is highly capable in battle. It's no wonder why it stood a chance against Epyon though it lacks in defense. But I could make room for a suit like this."  
  
Soldier-"Sir, the data shows that the suit is capable of stealth and instant kill techniques."  
  
Leilong-".Well, Michelle will want her old friend back. But she will get more than she bargain for."  
  
Soldier-"Sir, I also detected something else within the system but it seems abnormal. What should I do?"  
  
Leilong-"These gundams were designed for incredible power, whatever this thing it maybe the one of the key elements to the suits power."  
  
Soldier-"I understand."  
  
Later, back in Tokyo. Michelle had returned to base reporting a successful mission.  
  
Old man-"So you accomplished your mission."  
  
Michelle-"Yeah, it was a blast."  
  
Chris-"I bet it was, too bad I didn't get to see it. I like watching fireworks."  
  
Michelle-"Too bad for you then Chris. So any info on Deathscythe yet?"  
  
Chris-"Nada. The military files are too secured. I can't hack into it."  
  
Michelle-".Brother always had his ways of keeping things real top secret. But I can't believe."  
  
Blake-"Hey, don't worry about that. Will find a way to stop your brother."  
  
Michelle-".It's just."  
  
Chan-"Just forget about it, that is what my grandfather had taught me. You must forget the past and look only toward the future. Looking back will only bring sadness."  
  
Chris-"Yeah. Anyhow you stink!"  
  
Michelle-"The hell you mean by that?"  
  
Chris-"How hard have you've been working?"  
  
Michelle-"I worked the whole day out in the hot sun. But I guess I do kind of need a shower. For the next hour I'll be taking my bath."  
  
Chris-"The next hour!"  
  
Michelle quickly grabbed her robe from her room and went inside the bathroom locking the door.  
  
Michelle-"Ah! Nothing like a nice hot bath to make a woman's skin beautiful."  
  
As the time went by, Chris banged on the bathroom door.  
  
Chris-"Hey! You've been in there for over an hour and a half. At least how long does it take you just to get yourself clean?"  
  
Michelle-"You don't understand, you're a man. I'm a woman and a woman's skin must be properly washed in order for it to be smooth and clean."  
  
Chris-"Well don't take all day!"  
  
Michelle laid her head back and closed her eyes. She began to have another dream. She was back at the burning of her home.  
  
Michelle's father-"You monster!"  
  
Young man-"I am greatly sorry father but this is my destiny. Nothing can change that, not even you."  
  
The young man held his sword and thrust it through his father's chest. He then pulled out his heart, threw it in the air, and then sliced it in half. Michelle stood there as the young man walked away. But as he was walking, he turned and noticed Michelle. He lifted his head with his dark violet eyes.  
  
Michelle-"(Leilong)."  
  
As she continued to dream, she began to hear banging noises.  
  
Chris-"Dammit bitch! You've been in there for two and a half hours straight."  
  
Michelle-"All right already."  
  
She raised from the tub, grabbed a towel, dried herself, and put on her robe. She then opened the door and looked at Chris.  
  
Michelle-"The bathroom is all yours now."  
  
Chris-"Finally."  
  
Michelle then walked off and went into her room. She slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Chan-"Hey Blake, how come she has her own room?"  
  
Blake-"For one Chan, she's a girl. Woman need their privacy."  
  
Hours later, at dinnertime, the pilots headed out for dinner. They went to the pub downtown and had a drink.  
  
Michelle-"So Leo is still alive huh?"  
  
Old man-"We're not sure but there may be a chance."  
  
Michelle-".This all my fault."  
  
Chris-"Hey don't say that."  
  
Michelle-"But it's true, I didn't listen to Leo.and because of me you guys had to rescue me from Epyon. He defeated you all one by one. And it was my fault that Leo had to self-destruct."  
  
Chris-"Michelle, it wasn't your fault. We all came because of you yes. Leo came for the same reason but in the process he began fighting us. Leo destroyed himself because he didn't want to hurt others anymore. He made that decision on his own and you had nothing to do with it."  
  
Chan then saw that tears came down Michelle's face.  
  
Michelle-".I.joined because.I was.lonely."  
  
Chris-"We'll always be there for you, through the bad and he good times no matter what."  
  
Blake-"Yeah, you have to enjoy life while you're still at it. And we'll always be there if you're in jam."  
  
Michelle-".Thanks."  
  
Michelle got up and went outside. As she looked out into the night sky, the moon was full and the stars were shining brighter than ever.  
  
Jason-"Beautiful aren't they?"  
  
Michelle-".Yeah.Jason?"  
  
Jason-"Ever since I was a child, I had always dreamed of traveling amongst the stars."  
  
Michelle-".Every time I look into the full moon, I see myself."  
  
Jason-"In what way."  
  
Michelle-".My dad once told me.a story about a beautiful young woman who lived among the moon and stars. The young lady was pure of heart and carefree. He said that I was like that. But now'a days.I wonder if I'm like that anymore."  
  
Jason-"Sounds like you were different back then."  
  
Michelle-".Yes, I was happy child with no worries. But I now know that you can never always be carefree. I learned that a pure heart does not have the power to stop a war."  
  
Jason-"Depends."  
  
Michelle-".Depends on what?"  
  
Jason-"Depends on how you use your pure heart. With all that has happen to you, your heart has been poisoned with the plaque of war. But no matter how much you change, you will always be yourself."  
  
Michelle-"Well that makes no sense."  
  
Jason-"In lame terms, no matter how much you change, you will always be regular old Michelle to me."  
  
Michelle-".Thanks.Jason."  
  
As they stood there, the others were watching from inside.  
  
Chris-"I think he's growing on her."  
  
Chan-"No kidding."  
  
Blake-"Ah, true love, two souls meeting together and will never leave each other for eternity."  
  
Chan-"More than to say Blake."  
  
Blake-"I like romances. Though it's best not to watch them, it's rude to watch."  
  
Chris-"I agree. Anyhow, drinks are on me!"  
  
The night went on, the pilots soon returned to base.  
  
Elsewhere, out in the middle of the Sahara desert. A young man in a cape journey across the desert.  
  
Young man-"Man, the heat is killing me. But I can't give up. I have to get back to the others no matter what. And once I get back, I'll settle my score with Cloud."  
  
As the young man walked, he noticed a fort nearby in the east direction. He headed towards there. He approached the door and knocked.  
  
Young man-"Anybody there? Hello!"  
  
There was no answer. But just when the young man walked away, someone called out.  
  
Soldier-"Are you friend or foe?"  
  
Young man-"Depends who you guys are!"  
  
Soldier-".We are the rebel group of the federation."  
  
Young man-"(The federation)? So you're enemies of KANZ."  
  
Soldier-"They can go to hell for all we care."  
  
Young man-"Guess I'm friend."  
  
Soldier-".Wait there!"  
  
In a few moments, the door was opened. The young man entered the fort but not only to find but military weaponry. The fort only contained two mobile suits within it and had little firepower.  
  
Young man-"So you guys are with the federation huh? They're supposed to be the Galactic Alliance's military group that opposes KANZ and preserve the peace throughout the system."  
  
Soldier-"Correct, we have been fighting for the Federation for a long time. Though since KANZ has arrived, the Federation has gotten weaker. Most of our troops have been eliminated by them."  
  
Young man-"Seems like you're going through tough times."  
  
Soldier-"Yes, we are. We barely have any suits left. Most of them are down below in the underground cargo bay. Though we're able to stay alive and fight till the end."  
  
Young man-".Seems like you're trying to accomplish a goal there."  
  
Soldier-"Yes, my goal is to fight till the end and destroy KANZ."  
  
Young man-"Isn't the same for all of us."  
  
The soldier guided the young man to the cafeteria.  
  
Soldier-"So what's your name stranger?"  
  
Young man-".Leo."  
  
Soldier-"Nice to meet you. So what's a guy like you doing way out here in the desert?"  
  
Leo-".I'm on a quest."  
  
Soldier-"Well if you're trying to find anything here then good luck, you'll need it."  
  
Leo-"Why do you say that?"  
  
Soldier-"There's nothing out there but sand. The heat is deadly by day but the cold is even deadlier by night."  
  
Leo-"Believe me, I've experienced worse."  
  
Soldier-".Like how?"  
  
Leo-"I don't want to talk about it. Well anyhow, do you happen to know where this location is? I'm kinda lost."  
  
Soldier-"Let me see.where you're heading is.Skull Graveyard!"  
  
At that moment, everyone in the cafeteria froze in a dead silence. They began to stare at Leo.  
  
Leo-"Seems like you know this place."  
  
Soldier-"And I best advise that you don't go there."  
  
Leo-"Why?"  
  
Soldier-"They say.they say that a mobile suit guards the area from thieves who wish to steal the mysterious treasure that lies within the center of the graveyard. The one thing is that the suit has no pilot and destroys anything that tries to steal the treasure. All who have tried never made it out alive."  
  
Leo-".Sounds fun."  
  
Soldier-"Are you looking forward to a deathwish? I said that no one has ever made it out alive!"  
  
Leo-"I know. But tell me, what does this suit look like?"  
  
Soldier-"They say that the suit looks like an angel but with evil green eyes."  
  
Leo-".Thanks for the info, oh, and by the way.which direction is it to this graveyard?"  
  
Soldier-".30 degrees west from here."  
  
Leo-"I'll be leaving soon, but in the meantime I may stay a while."  
  
Leo soon supplied himself and soon left to continue his journey.  
  
Ch.23  
  
Weeks had passed; the pilots had continued their usual routine.  
  
Chan-"*Yawn*.man things are really starting to get boring around here."  
  
Chris-"Wish things could get more exciting around here."  
  
Blake-"Leo hasn't even shown up yet. Maybe he is dead."  
  
Chris-"Don't you ever say that, I swear to god I'm gonna."  
  
Chan-"Calm down Chris, Leo is alive and we all know that."  
  
Chris-".I wonder how he's doing?"  
  
Just then, the old man came in and assigned the pilots for an assignment.  
  
Old man-"We had just found the location of where Deathscythe was being held."  
  
Chris-"Alright, finally some action."  
  
Old man-"Don't think this is going to be any regular mission. Where the suit is being held is at Rome. The security there is impressively good. The base is located three miles south from Rome."  
  
Chan-"I heard about that base, the Trojan base. That place is locked up tight and the security there is good. It would be considered suicide to try to break in."  
  
Chris-"Well anyhow, where's Michelle?"  
  
Blake-"She said she had some errands to run."  
  
Out in the vastness of the mountains, Michelle stood on a cliff looking out into the distance. She held a violet in her hand.  
  
Michelle-".For as long as I can remember, I have always carried this violet with me."  
  
The violet was planted in a pot. Michelle held on to it as if it were a baby.  
  
Michelle-"Father, I will always treasure your gift that you given to me."  
  
Jason-"A little memory of your father."  
  
Michelle-"How come you always have to follow me? That is considered rude not to mention creepy."  
  
Jason-"I'm just looking out for you."  
  
Michelle-"I'm fine thank you."  
  
Jason-".Can't stop thinking about him, your brother."  
  
Michelle-"I just can't believe that."  
  
Jason-"That he would betray his own family. You'll eventually end up fighting him to the death though I don't know if you would survive a battle with him."  
  
Michelle-"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Jason-"If I'm right, your brother enjoyed using mobile suits right."  
  
Michelle-"He was always the adventurous type. He loved a good challenge. Our father bought him a virtual reality mobile suit battle system when he was only seven. He loved the history of mobile suits. Father would sometimes take us to MS battles, though during that time, only rich people could afford a single suit with basic weapons. Brother would always go on that simulator just for the enjoyment. I sometimes would go against him on the simulator. To me it was another stupid old video game but to him it was his destiny."  
  
Jason-"I can see."  
  
Michelle-"Father finally gave him a prize mobile suit which he designed for him himself. It cost father an enormous amount of money. Brother was only eleven when he got his gift, I was only eight."  
  
Jason-"What was the name of the suit?"  
  
Michelle-".He named it the White Knight. Its power was incredible; father even let him participate in MS battles.he won every battle he has ever participated in. But the day our home was burned, he never used the suit to protect us. He used its power against us. I saw him with my very own eyes. It was a full moon during that night; my family was having a banquet. At exactly eight o'clock, an armada of mobile suits came upon the area surrounding my home. The armada was being lead by Leilong. The suits began fire upon my home. I couldn't do anything. But as I saw that suit I said to myself that it couldn't have been him it couldn't. Then as I ran to the forest, I saw him right behind me. He stood before father and drew out his sword. He thrust it into his chest and pulled out his heart. He then.he then.he.then.threw it up in the air.and sliced it.in half."  
  
Tears came down her face as she continued.  
  
Michelle-"From then on, my soul had died. I had forgotten who I really was."  
  
Jason-"So that's why you became who you are now. That is the reason you became a gundam pilot."  
  
Michelle-".I better get going. We're leaving for Rome. You can join us if you like?"  
  
Jason-"What? Is that an invitation I'm hearing?"  
  
Michelle-"Just a suggestion.oh by the way."  
  
Jason-"What?"  
  
Michelle came up close to Jason and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jason-"Is this.a little gift for my kindness?"  
  
Michelle-"You could say that. Now close your eyes and you'll get a big surprise."  
  
Jason closed his eyes. The minute he did, Michelle slammed him onto the floor and put her foot on his chest.  
  
Michelle-"I don't have good sense of humor. You got that?"  
  
Jason-"Ugh! Got it."  
  
She took her foot off him and walked back into her car. She put her sunglasses on, lighted a cigarette, and took off. Jason slowly got up. He then walked toward his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and followed Michelle.  
  
As Michelle drove, she noticed two vehicles from behind. A car and a van had been following her. As the two vehicles came closer, the van opened the side door and a man with a machine gun in his hand began to fire. The car from the other side began to fire as well.  
  
Michelle-"Shit! What the hell is this?"  
  
The two vehicles closed in on her. Though Michelle quickly opened her glove compartment and pulled out a gun. She began to fire back but the two vehicles rammed her causing her to miss. Out from behind, Jason came on his motorcycle. He pulled out a grenade, pulled off the clip, and threw it inside the van. The van exploded and went off a ridge. Soon two other cars came from behind and attempted to ram into the cycle. Jason was about to be roadkill. Michelle slowed down and had Jason jump in.  
  
Jason-"KANZ spies, looks like your brother really misses you."  
  
Michelle-"The hell is it these days? Everyone is always following me for no god damn reason."  
  
Jason-"They never said that life was going to be simple. In your case, your life is completely screwed."  
  
Michelle-"Maybe I should've let you become roadkill back there."  
  
The three cars ganged up on the Michelle. They began to fire and made bullet dents on her car.  
  
Michelle-"Hey! This is an Afterburner 50,000. This cost me 3 million bucks you assholes."  
  
Jason-"More like you stole this."  
  
Michelle-"Actually the upgrade job cost me that much."  
  
Michelle then pressed one of the buttons on her steering wheel. A miniature rocket launcher came up from the trunk and fired at the car behind. She then pressed another button activating the NOS. The car flew away from the remaining two. Though they also had NOS and caught up.  
  
Michelle-"What the hell is it with guys these days?"  
  
Jason-"You're telling me, trouble follows you like a lost puppy."  
  
Michelle-"You want me to throw you off?"  
  
The three cars approached a railroad from the side of the road. A train crossing was coming up and there was a train approaching at a high speed.  
  
Jason-"We'll never make it."  
  
Michelle-"You wanna bet $1000 for that?"  
  
Michelle quickly pushed Jason to the back seat. She then lifted the cushion of the passenger front seat; there were two large tanks of NOS under it. She turned the valves releasing the NOS and went into fourth gear as she pressed the NOS button. She barely made it before the train did but as for the other two cars, they ran straight into the train's path.  
  
Jason-"*Huff*.*huff*.*huff*.guess *huff* I owe you one."  
  
Michelle-"You owe me $1000 on my little bet."  
  
Jason-"We didn't agree on it."  
  
Michelle-"You can either pay or become roadkill. Though you would look good as a door mat."  
  
Jason-"That's harsh."  
  
Michelle-"You want to live or not?"  
  
Jason-".Guess I owe you. How do I get myself into these things?"  
  
Michelle drove back to the base and packed up her things. Jason just stood there in the front door waiting.  
  
Old man-"So you're coming along?"  
  
Jason-"I'm being forced to come along against my will. My suit will arrive shortly."  
  
Just then, a suit carrier truck arrived at the base. Tallgeese was on there.  
  
Chris-"Okay, let's just get some things straight here pretty boy. Number one, I don't trust ya one bit. Two, I'll be keeping a close eye on you. Three, don't try to pull any smart moves. And four, we are short a captain though you won't be taking Leo's spot. I Have already took charge as the team captain."  
  
Blake-"You just decided that now Chris? We haven't even discussed about that yet."  
  
Chris-"Shut the fuck up man. Leo chose me for second in command so that means if he ever ends up missing I'm supposed to take charge."  
  
Michelle-"(Like that'll do any good)."  
  
Chris-"If you have anything to say woman then say it in my face."  
  
Michelle-".Nah! It's only a waste of time to insult a piece of trash like you."  
  
Blake-"Man, she dissed you."  
  
Chris-"I though I said to shut up!"  
  
Old man-"Quit arguing or I may be force to settle this myself."  
  
Chris-".Just get your suit loaded. We'll be leaving in an hour and a half."  
  
Jason-"Humph! I think that guy would be perfect for you Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"The day I marry him will be the same exact day you get to fuck a sick donkey."  
  
Michelle walked off with her luggage into the ship. The suits were loaded from the cargo bay into the carrier ship. Tallgeese was soon loaded as well. The ship finally took off into the sky.  
  
Blake-"Rome, here we come."  
  
Chris-"Good thing I bought this new camera."  
  
Old man-"How many times must I tell you three, we're not there on vacation."  
  
Chris-"Chill out, I know we're only going there to find Deathscythe. But can't we at least do a bit of site seeing afterwards?"  
  
Old man-"Hopeless."  
  
Jason-"I rather prefer Paris, it's much more romantic."  
  
Blake-"Dream on lover boy. She won't come back to you that easily."  
  
Jason-"And like you could do any better Blake?"  
  
Chris-"Fifteen minutes and your already being a smart ass."  
  
Jason-"Just trying to fit in."  
  
Blake-"I'm starting to like this guy."  
  
Chris-".So doc, what makes you so sure that Deathscythe is located in Rome?"  
  
Jason-"Because of the coliseum there."  
  
Blake-"Huh?"  
  
Chris-"What the hell do you mean by that Jason?"  
  
Jason-"Leilong likes to show off a bit. Every new suit he receives, he tests it out in the coliseum that he had built. He tests out the suit challengers. If the challenger wins, they keep the suit for themselves, but if they lose, they lose the suit including their own. He only shows off to high paying spectators. He stores his suits at a base nearby the city, but rest assure, since that is a gundam he may have security looking after it."  
  
Michelle-"Leilong loved to collect suit models when he was young. He must be collecting suits.that he stole."  
  
Chris-"Let's not worry about that right now. My old man taught one thing before he passed away, always be carefree and leave your worries behind. It's the future that counts and that's all that matters."  
  
Michelle-"My, Chris, you actually said something smart for once."  
  
Chris-"I don't even know why I'm helping you get your suit back. It's a waste of my precious time."  
  
Blake-"Come on you two, let's just get along here."  
  
Chris-".Alright. But this only because we need your support on the battlefield."  
  
Michelle-"Fine by me."  
  
Chris-"Fine."  
  
An hour had passed; the old man was giving Jason a tour of the ship during the time.  
  
Old man-"And this is the workout area. You'll mostly find Chan working out here."  
  
Jason-"I see. He really likes to work out."  
  
Chan-"I just like to stay in shape. Hopefully after the war is over, I can join a pro football team."  
  
Jason-"You look like you can take down five men in one shot."  
  
Chan-"Actually I can take down ten men in one tackle. I may look weak but looks can be deceiving."  
  
Old man-"On with our tour then. This is the kitchen and the dinning room. Don't expect there to be much food. We don't do much grocery shopping so we usually eat out."  
  
Jason-"And what about if you're going on a trip?"  
  
Old man-"We use any money we have left to stock up on supplies. Though most of the food goes away just like that in one instance."  
  
Jason-"Michelle is pretty much a light eater."  
  
Old man-"I'm thankful she doesn't have a big appetite though she spends a ton of money on shopping."  
  
Jason-"Woman hasn't changed a bit."  
  
Old man-"Well let me show you where you sleep.here we are. There isn't much room left so you'll have to either sleep on the couch or share a room with one the others."  
  
Chris-"Hell, he's not sleeping where Leo used to sleep!"  
  
Jason-"Well that counts Chris's room off."  
  
Old man-"Maybe you could ask Chan and Blake, they share one room and have an extra bed."  
  
Just then, Blake came in.  
  
Blake-"No way man. I don't trust traitors, once a KANZ soldier always a KANZ soldier."  
  
Jason-"Well there goes another."  
  
Old man-".Well there is Michelle's room."  
  
Jason blushed and looked down on the ground.  
  
Jason-".I think I'll take the couch. A woman need her privacy, heh?"  
  
Old man-".Suit yourself."  
  
It was nearly nine o'clock and the pilots had dinner.  
  
Chris-"So Jason, how do you like our ship or is it too low class for you?"  
  
Blake-"Tell us please I don't mind if you insult our ship."  
  
Chan-"Hey lay off you two. Sorry man, I don't mind having you around. Any friend to Michelle is friend to me."  
  
Jason-"Don't worry about it. I get this from Cloud all the time."  
  
Chris-"You hang out with Cloud?"  
  
Jason-"Well we're not actually friends. We're kind of like rivals. We don't get along. But he's so blind that he's just being used as a pawn for Leilong's amusement. He says that he is fighting for all warriors and mutants everywhere but really, he just another pawn of destruction."  
  
Chan--"I feel sorry for the guy."  
  
Chris-"Well I don't. The damn asshole embarrassed me at that tournament."  
  
Jason-".Hey, have any of you heard from Michelle?"  
  
Blake-"No, haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
Jason-".She must be on the balcony."  
  
Outside in the front of the ship, Michelle stood on the balcony looking into the stars.  
  
Michelle-"Leilong.why are you doing this?"  
  
Jason-"Lovely night isn't it?"  
  
Michelle-"Oh, it's only you Jason.for a minute I thought."  
  
Jason-"That I was a ghost."  
  
Michelle-"You could put it that way. Huh? Wait a sec, how come I can't get a single moment to myself without you bothering me?"  
  
Jason-".You're alone."  
  
Michelle-"...Leo told me the same thing."  
  
Michelle began to feel sorrow and looked into the distance.  
  
Jason-"You've been alone since I've met you. I was always there to keep you company yet you act as if you were the only person in the universe with problems. You're not the only one with problems in this world. Even I had a few problems in my life."  
  
Michelle looked at him and turned her head away afterwards. Jason then put his hand around her face. He looked straight into her eye. Michelle looked right back into his eyes. Both of them got closer and closer until their lips touch one another.  
  
Jason-"I'll always be there no matter what. You'll never be alone because you'll have me."  
  
Michelle-".Thank you Jason.for caring."  
  
The night continued on, the pilots finally went to sleep. The day afterwards, the pilots had finally arrived in Rome.  
  
Blake-"Hello Rome."  
  
Chris-"I just have to get some pictures man."  
  
Blake-"Same here."  
  
Chan-"I'm not much the sight seer, if you need me I'll be in the weight room."  
  
Old man-".Now remember, we're here only to get Deathscythe back."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, yeah, we know already."  
  
Jason-"You know you should act a bit more serious."  
  
Chris-"No way man, makes me look bad. I just like to take things easy."  
  
Chan-"Let's just find out what we need to know around here. There has to be at least one little bit of information that could help us."  
  
Chris-"Why bother? We know where the base is and we know there's going to on tight security."  
  
Jason-"We need to know what type of security we can expect so we can come prepared."  
  
Chris-"You guys worry too much. Take my motto, don't waste your time worrying just take things easy."  
  
Michelle-"And you live by that motto Chris?"  
  
Chris-"I live my life on that. My old man taught me that a long time ago before he passed away."  
  
Chan-"Let's just find out what we need, okay?"  
  
Chris-"Alright."  
  
Old man-"Good, Blake, Chan, you teem up with Chris, Michelle, Jason, you're coming with me. We shall meet back here at six p.m., got it?"  
  
Chris-"No problem. We'll try to find out what we need."  
  
Old man-"That's what's worrying me."  
  
The two groups split up and looked around for any information. While the doc and the others searched in the northern area of Rome, Chris and his posse looked around the southern area.  
  
Chris-"Three hours and nothing yet."  
  
Blake-"Hey, something may turn up."  
  
Chris-"Oh yeah, like an salesman will sell us information on that base right after he's kicked out of that bar at the corner."  
  
Just then, a salesman was kicked out of the bar at the corner. He cursed the bar owner and had bottles of liquor thrown at him. He then noticed the Chris and the others and came up to them.  
  
Salesman-"Excuse me young fellow but would you care to buy anything, old comics, electronics, even a hooked on phonics?"  
  
Blake-"Well Chris, your prediction was almost right."  
  
Salesman-"Or maybe you would like to have info to Leilong's humble abo, north from Rome into his battle dome."  
  
Blake-"You hit the it right on the spot Chris."  
  
Chris-"Okay then, tell me about Leilong's base up north, the security system and the shifts."  
  
Salesman-"Sorry, but everything has its price to pay, better me today. I am impatient and I really don't like waiting, so pay me now before I start degrading."  
  
Chris-"Alright, how does $600 sound?"  
  
Salesman-"Pay me more, pay me more."  
  
Chris-"Alright, $1000 and that's my final offer."  
  
Salesman-"Alright, okay, thank you for the pay. My plans may have gone delay, but it is worth it for the pay. Now here is your prize though I hope going won't bring you to your demise. Goodbye and good day, thank you for the pay."  
  
The salesman walked off in joy from his payment while the others looked at the information.  
  
Blake-"Well if you ask me, the way they have their shifts is pretty impressive but it doesn't look that difficult to get through."  
  
Chan-"Yeah. Maybe we were ripped off by that salesman."  
  
Blake-"Maybe but this is our only lead on the shifts of that base."  
  
Chan-"We better head back and meet up with the others."  
  
Chris-"Let's go then."  
  
During the time, up in the northern area. Michelle, Jason, and the doc looked around. Though they didn't have much success.  
  
Jason-"So far we had nothing on this base."  
  
Michelle-"No kidding. But while we're at it, we might as well do a little souvenir shopping."  
  
Jason-"Now you're starting to sound like Chris, Michelle."  
  
Michelle-"I know but it wouldn't be bad if we got something to remember this place by."  
  
Old man-"Kids these days, never take things seriously. Back when I was young, I would always set my mind on the mission."  
  
Jason-"That's ancient history doc."  
  
Michelle--"Come on, it's getting late and I want to get something from one of these stores." Old man-"Alright, alright, you can do a little shopping."  
  
Michelle-"I knew you'd fall through."  
  
Elsewhere, at the Sahara desert, Leo had been walking for three days straight in search of Skull Graveyard. As dusk had fallen, Leo spotted something n the distant. It was the shape of a giant skull. Leo had finally arrived.  
  
Leo-"So this is the place huh? Doesn't look much. But I have to find the treasure that lies within there."  
  
He pressed on into the graveyard. As he entered, he saw skeletons all over the place, even exoskeletons of mobile suits.  
  
Leo-"My, someone's been busy redecorating."  
  
He continued to go in deeper into the heart of the graveyard until he stopped. He noticed a sword in a gleaming bright light. It also had looked like a gun in a way with the handle bar looking like a trigger. He then got closer and noticed a giant statue of an angel with four wings.  
  
Leo-".Better be careful. Don't know what to expect in a place like this."  
  
But as he was about ten feet away from the sword, the ground began to shake. Soon the angel statue began to crack and move. First, the right arm broke free, and then the left. In a few minutes, the entire statue came to life. But the odd thing was that it was Wing Zero.  
  
Leo-"What the hell!"  
  
The suit drew out its beam saber and went after Leo with the saber. He quickly out maneuvered the suit but could not escape the graveyard. Leo was trap like a rat. He hid himself from being seen by the suit. Though Wing Zero activated its heat sensors and spotted Leo right away.  
  
Leo-"How the hell am I supposed to stop this thing? .That sword, maybe if I can pull it out of the ground then."  
  
Leo quickly charged for the gunblade as fast as he could but could no evade Wing Zero.  
  
Leo-"Have to find away to keep that suit distracted."  
  
Leo quickly spotted a bag of grenades lying around. He grabbed the bag and went towards Wing Zero.  
  
Leo-"Eat this!"  
  
He then threw three grenades at the suits eyes. The explosion damaged the suits vision sensors and became totally blind. Leo then went for the gunblade as fast as he could. He went up towards the mantle and put his hand around the handle of the gunblade. He then pulled the gunblade out of the ground with all of his might. As he pulled the gunblade out, Wing Zero stopped functioning.  
  
Leo-"Mission accomplished.so this was the treasure those guys were talking about."  
  
But out of nowhere, a gang of mutants surrounded Leo. There were mutants of many sizes, big, small, tall, and short.  
  
Mutant1-".So you have defeated the guardian."  
  
Mutant2-"You have accomplished what others had failed to do."  
  
Mutant3-"You are truly the chosen one."  
  
Mutant1-"Yes, indeed."  
  
Mutant2-"Only one can hold the gunblade and harness its power."  
  
Leo-"Whoa! What the heck are you guys talking about?"  
  
Mutant3-".Hmmm, seems like you don't know the whole background to this sword. Well, 90 years ago, when our race had begun to spread, we had infested the planet earth. But the humans saw us as freaks and monsters. So we hid and prowled through the night in many cities. But then as our race began to immigrate here, they found blueprints to an ultimate gundam. Yes, a gundam more powerful than the legendary gundams back in the war of A.C. 196. Two gundams of the same design were constructed, but one was weaker than the other was. As you can see, our race constructed those two suits, as you would know today as Wing Zero. The one you see there is Wing Zero #1, the original one of the design. Though it seems that it had a glitch. Only the one who carries the gunblade in his hand can harness the power of the suit in which you have succeeded."  
  
Leo-".I.am the pilot.of that suit. Figures, I thought I saw the last of that suit. I wanted that suit to be destroyed because I didn't want that suit.my suit to be part of a massacre."  
  
Mutant2-".Well instead of having it being part of a massacre. Steal it, but not to use for a massacre but to be known as the gundam pilot which you stand for. It is your destiny since you have the gunblade in your hand."  
  
Leo-".Guess I have no choice.I am Leo Yugo, I am the pilot of gundam 00, Wing Zero."  
  
Ch.24  
  
Two days had passed and the pilots had planned to break into the Trojan base to retrieve Deathscythe.  
  
Jason-"We strike tonight at 6 P.M. sharp."  
  
Blake-"Not going to be easy."  
  
Chan-"No one ever said it would be easy."  
  
Chris-"Chances say that we'll meet Leilong."  
  
Michelle-".Yeah. This is his home, my home. This was where my family used to live before he slaughtered them all. I am the last that remains for him to get rid of. But I won't let him defeat me so easily."  
  
Chris-"Well here's the plan guys. Since the security will mostly be difficult on the out side, the interior of the base has fewer suits inside for defense. Tallgeese and my Heavyarms will provide as a decoy while Sandrock and Nataku go inside the base and retrieve Deathscythe. Michelle will ride along with Blake in Sandrock while Nataku provides as a bodyguard. Once you retrieve Deathscythe Michelle, you will go inside the cockpit and will have to escape the base quickly. Doesn't sound too hard now does it?"  
  
Blake-"Better prepare the suit then because it's going to be a long night."  
  
Old man-".Indeed it will."  
  
Michelle went into her room and looked out her balcony. She began to have a flashback again. This time she was at the age of ten. She was inside a hanger where she found Leilong making adjustments to the White Knight.  
  
Michelle-"You really like these suits do ya?"  
  
Leilong-"I just like the challenge of a battle. Grandfather told me that if you were to be a true warrior, you must fight with strength, pride, trust, and honor."  
  
Michelle-"Sounds like he was smart."  
  
Leilong-"Grandfather was very noble.*sigh* but it is sad you never had the chance to meet him sis. He was a great man and would fight to the very end. He wouldn't fear anything, not even at his age. I hope that I become just as brave and noble as he was."  
  
Michelle-".Hey Leilong, you think if I get older, I can learn how to pilot a suit?"  
  
Leilong-"Sure, if you work hard and diligently. Tell me, which suit is your favorite of the legendary gundams?"  
  
Michelle-"My favorite is Deathscythe."  
  
Leilong-".Now that's a strange decision. Why do you like that suit?"  
  
Michelle-"Father told me stories about that suit. He said that the suit represented a demon but was a guardian angel at the same time. Deathscythe would obliterate those who harmed the innocent."  
  
Leilong-"Well that explains a bit."  
  
Michelle-".Hey Leilong, if I become a pilot and become good enough, would you like to battle me?"  
  
Leilong-"I would be more than happy to. I may even give you a few pointers."  
  
Michelle-"Thanks."  
  
Michelle still couldn't believe how much Leilong had changed. When he was younger, he was a happy man and wouldn't even hurt his own family.  
  
Michelle-"I wonder, why did he let me live?"  
  
Blake-"Hey Michelle, could you give me a hand here? This cargo is a bit too heavy."  
  
Michelle-".I swear, you guys can't do anything right."  
  
Nightfall had came and the pilots were ready to go through their mission. They soon took off toward the Trojan Base in no time.  
  
Chris-"Alright guys. Remember the plan?"  
  
Chan-"I got it."  
  
Blake-"Yeah, all we have to do is get Deathscythe. You and Jason distract the soldiers outside while I escort Michelle to get Deathscythe. Chan will also have to protect me and Michelle while we're inside."  
  
Chris-"Good."  
  
Jason-"This isn't going to be easy guys. The defense here is extremely powerful so we'll have to do our very best."  
  
Chan-"What do you mean by that? We're the pilots of the gundams and we can handle a few soldiers."  
  
Blake-"Don't get too cocky Chan."  
  
The four suits, Heavyarms, Nataku, Sandrock, and Tallgeese were approaching the base. The pilots were then spotted by the ground troops. The troops then attempted to shoot the gundams out of the sky. Tallgeese began firing at the troops with its cannon and blew ¼ of them away. Heavyarms then jumped in and launched its entire power on the troops.  
  
Jason--"Those who laid eyes on a gundam never live to tell about it."  
  
Chris-"Eat this mother fuckers!"  
  
Jason-"Blake, Chan, go in now!"  
  
Blake-"Roger that."  
  
Both Sandrock and Nataku entered the base. Though they had not expected the troops inside to be so difficult to pass. Nataku quickly slashed its way through the gang of suits. Sandrock also slashed all the suits that got in its way. However, the closer they came to the center, the tougher the troops were.  
  
Chan-"Man, these guys just won't quit."  
  
Blake-".I found the Deathscythe's location. Strange though, it seems that there are no troops guarding it at all."  
  
Chan-"What?"  
  
The two gundams continued to charge through taking out the incoming forces. But as they finally got to the center of the base, Deathscythe was no where to be found. In an instant, the gundams were attacked from behind from a single suit. It hid in the shadows but revealed itself to be.Deathscythe.  
  
Blake-"What the?"  
  
Chan-"Who the hell is piloting that suit?"  
  
Familiar voice-".So we meet again.gundam pilots."  
  
Michelle-".I know that voice."  
  
Familiar voice-"Our last battle was very interesting, but I wonder how it would be if you fought with one of your own."  
  
Michelle-"Cloud!"  
  
Deathscythe came toward the two suits at full speed. It made a critical slash at the two suits. Nataku fought back with full force at Deathscythe.  
  
Cloud-"Not bad, you've improved since the last time we've battled."  
  
Chan-"I could say the same for you."  
  
Deathscythe blew Nataku back towards the ground. Deathscythe then slashed Nataku right on the right arm, disabling it from using it. Deathscythe then thrust its beam scythe right into the other arm. Nataku no longer had the ability to fight back.  
  
Cloud-"You've improved but not enough to match my talent."  
  
Chan-"Damn!"  
  
Cloud was then about to activate Deathscythe's eclipse strike attack. But as he was about to do so, Tallgeese came in and blasted Deathscythe with its cannon.  
  
Jason-"Coward, always fighting those who you know that you can defeat. Always sneaking up from behind. You are no gundam pilot, you are nothing more than a coward."  
  
Cloud-"Ugh! Jason Marks; it's been a while since I've last seen you. Though now that you are on their side I might as well eliminate you."  
  
Jason-"Well, don't think its going to be easy."  
  
Deathscythe then went after Tallgeese. Jason quickly reacted and dodged the assault. Tallgeese then used its whip and grabbed both of Deathscythe's legs and swung it around. Deathscythe was then launched outside of the base.  
  
Cloud-"Not bad, you're as good as they say. But do you think you stand a chance against me?"  
  
Jason-"I don't know but let's find out."  
  
Tallgeese drew out its beam saber and attempted to slash Deathscythe. But Deathscythe quickly countered the attack with its beam scythe.  
  
Cloud-"How long can you hold on Jason? You know you can't win against me and the gundam."  
  
Jason-"I may not win this battle but I will do the best I can to stop you and all of KANZ!"  
  
Cloud-"Give it up. There is no way you can win."  
  
Jason-".Tell me, who do you fight for?"  
  
Cloud-"Humph! A stupid question but if you must know before your demise then I might as well say this. I fight for all warriors whose only meaning of existence is to fight. If we follow the ways of KANZ then all warriors have a meaning to live."  
  
Jason-".That's nothing more than trash. You think if you fight for KANZ, humans will see you as an equal? No, you are only a pawn to them. I've seen how you mutants are treated, people see you as monsters, freaks, beings that don't deserve to exist. KANZ won't change anything about that."  
  
Cloud-".I won't listen to that bunch of garbage. Those are just lies. KANZ will make a difference, for mutants and warriors."  
  
Deathscythe then made a hard blow to the torso, slashed of the right arm, and severely damaged the left rocket booster. Cloud then aimed for the head knocking out the visual camera for Tallgeese. With the severe damage done to it, Tallgeese fell down and could not function any longer.  
  
Cloud-"How does it feel Jason, to be lower than dirt, to be treated like garbage, to be nothing more than a worthless being? Tell me, how does it feel!"  
  
Jason-"."  
  
Cloud-"No answer, well then."  
  
Deathscythe then drew up its beam scythe and was about to thrust straight into the cockpit of Tallgeese. Sandrock soon came out of the base carrying Nataku on its shoulders. From inside the cockpit of Sandrock, Michelle could see what Cloud was about to do. She quickly ejected herself out of Sandrock and headed straight towards Tallgeese.  
  
Cloud-"Say goodbye Jason!"  
  
Jason-"."  
  
Michelle-"Jason!"  
  
As Deathscythe was about to thrust the beam scythe into Tallgeese, it stopped. Deathscythe would not move.  
  
Cloud-"What's wrong with this thing? It won't budge. Come on you stupid peace of shit."  
  
Cloud then banged his fists against the controls. But as he did, letters appeared on the screen repeatedly saying, "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF PILOTING ME."  
  
Cloud-"What the hell is this?"  
  
Cloud was then shocked by electricity inside the cockpit. Deathscythe ejected him out of the cockpit then afterward. He fell all the way down to the ground paralyzed. Michelle could not believe her eyes from what she had seen.  
  
Michelle-".Deathscythe."  
  
Deathscythe then put up its beam scythe and walked right towards Michelle. It then put its hand down right next to her. She climbed on, Deathscythe the put her inside the cockpit.  
  
Michelle-".I am Michelle Setsuna, pilot of Gundam 02, Deathscythe Hell. I have made a promise that I would destroy KANZ and all of their forces. For the death of my family, they will pay dearly."  
  
Michelle then began piloting Deathscythe once again and attacked the base. She tore down the base little by little until there was nothing left. Then after, she went after the troops.  
  
Michelle-"I am the Endbringer of life itself. No one shall escape my wrath!"  
  
She destroyed all the remaining troops at the base and eliminated the base itself. She then stopped and looked toward the others. She then had her eyes set on Cloud and pointed her beam scythe at him.  
  
Michelle-".You are nothing more than a coward. Blind from seeing the truth. You only serve KANZ as a pawn, just for their amusement. I let you live, but the next time we meet it'll be your last. Let's report back to base team."  
  
The other gundams took off, Deathscythe though, stayed to get Tallgeese. Michelle carried the Tallgeese back to base then afterwards.  
  
Soon afterwards, at the base, the gang rejoiced in victory.  
  
Chris-"Mission accomplished guys. We showed those assholes who they're dealing with."  
  
Blake-"Yeah, I mean, what makes them think they can beat the gundams?"  
  
Chris-"But more or less to say, we kick ass."  
  
Old man-"I am impressed with your victory, very well done. But now I think it's time to worry about other things."  
  
Chris-"What is there to worry about Doc?"  
  
Old man-"For one, money."  
  
Chan-".Uh?"  
  
Blake-"So we've been low on a few bucks, how bad can it be?"  
  
Old man-"We're down only to $50.20."  
  
Chris-"Shit! What the hell happened to the rest of the cash we had?"  
  
Old man-"The money was used up on parking fees for the carrier, maintenance on both the ship and the gundams, ammo, repairs, and taxes."  
  
Chris's mouth dropped all the way down to the floor. He couldn't believe how much money was lost so quickly.  
  
Jason-"I have a suggestion."  
  
Chris-"Look, new guy has an idea."  
  
Jason-"I'm serious Chris. Why don't you just enter in a few MS battles and win money. Besides, you are a gundam pilot."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Old man-"I think we should go with the boy's idea."  
  
Chan-"We are desperate."  
  
Blake-"We need the money."  
  
Everyone looked at Chris waiting for his decision.  
  
Chris-"Alright, we'll go with his idea. I could've thought of it too though."  
  
Elsewhere, in space, Leilong had continued with his plan. The plan that he had said could continued his grandfather's dream.  
  
Soldier-"The Epsilon is almost complete sir."  
  
Leilong-"Speed up the process then."  
  
Soldier-"Yes sir."  
  
Leilong-".Soon, soon my dreams of my grandfather's glory will come true." 


	11. Past Challenges and New Challenges

Ch.25  
  
Another three weeks have passed. The humidity in Cairo is intense. A young man in a cloak has a drink at a bar in the back alleys.  
  
Cloak man-"Give me something hard on ice."  
  
Bartender-"Coming right up.will this do?"  
  
Cloak man-".Good enough."  
  
Bartender-"So what brings you here stranger?"  
  
Cloak man--"I'm just passing by."  
  
Bartender-"I see.are you a bounty hunter?"  
  
Cloak man-"You could say that."  
  
Bartender-"I could tell. So who are you after?"  
  
Cloak man-"Not anyone in particular. By the way, have you seen a half man half cat mutant around carrying a sword?"  
  
Bartender-"Don't think so."  
  
Cloak man-"Dammit!"  
  
Bartender-"But I would like it if you went after KANZ. Those damn assholes, they've been taking over everything ever since."  
  
Cloak man-".I'm sorry, but I don't have that type of power."  
  
The man in the cloak walked out of the bar leaving his pay and a tip. He then walked out into the street. As he walked into the crowd of people, he noticed that a gang of men followed him. They soon came up to him and blocked his way.  
  
Crook1-"Excuse me sir, but do you have any money to spare?"  
  
Crook2-"Yeah, make it quick."  
  
Crook3-"Hand it over."  
  
Cloak man-".It is best that you back off."  
  
Crook2"Oh, and why should we."  
  
The man in the cloak pulled out a gunblade and slashed the thieves. All three of them fell to the ground. The man put the gunblade up and walked away.  
  
Cloak man-"I warned them."  
  
Hours had passed and the young man walked to the edge of the city. He then headed toward a garage. He went in to see a mechanic working on Wing Zero. He then took off his hood revealing himself to be Leo.  
  
Leo-"How's it doing."  
  
Mechanic-"This is a remarkable suit kid. Never seen anything like it."  
  
Leo-"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, no one has been asking about that thing right?"  
  
Mechanic-"Don't worry man. No one came asking about this thing."  
  
Leo-"Good, I don't want any trouble caused around here."  
  
Mechanic-"No problem man."  
  
Leo then walked toward his suit.  
  
Leo-"Well old friend, we leave once again."  
  
Leo then jumped inside the cockpit and activated Wing Zero. He then flew off into the distance. As he was flying, he began to receive a message.  
  
Familiar voice-"So I finally found you."  
  
Leo-"What the?"  
  
On the monitor screen a face appeared.it was Leilong.  
  
Leilong-"Would you mind landing nearby? I have a something to ask of you."  
  
A giant sip was flying over him. It was a giant cargo plane with seven serpent suits guarding it. Leo then landed the Wing Zero and exited the cockpit. As he got out of the cockpit, the giant cargo plane landed. Leilong then came out with five bodyguards.  
  
Leilong-"Tell me, are you Leo Yugo, the pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero that I see before me?"  
  
Leo-"What's it to you?"  
  
Leo was reaching for his gunblade.  
  
Leilong-"No need for violence. As you can see, you're already surrounded and you have no possible chance of escaping. My name is Leilong, I am the head commander of the KANZ cooperation."  
  
Leo-"Grrr!"  
  
Leilong-"Now here me out, I have a preposition for you. How would you like to serve as my new head general? Cloud use to be my head general but recently disappeared along with the Epyon that I gave him. Seeing that you're the only one who has been able to stand a chance against him in battle."  
  
Leo-"Forget it. I refuse to take your offer."  
  
Leilong-"I would reconsider. Think about it, people at your mercy, all the power and glory."  
  
Leo-"Sounds tempting but no."  
  
Leilong-".I see. But now I have something else to ask. I would like to see your piloting skills in an MS battle."  
  
Leo-".It would just be a waste of my time. I don't have to bother dealing with you."  
  
Leilong-".I wanted to refrain from this but.I have serpent troops surrounding your home colony, colony 014. If you don't meet my demands then I will shoot the colony down."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Leilong-"All I ask for is a simple MS battle, that is all."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Leilong-"Nothing so hard about. Just get in your suit and fight."  
  
Leo-".You win, we'll have it your way.for now."  
  
Leilong-"Good."  
  
Leo entered Wing Zero's cockpit and prepared for battle. But coming out of the cargo plane a white suit walked out. It wore a red cape, had two huge gems on its shoulders, and had a smaller gem on the left side of its chest.  
  
Leilong-"Allow me to introduce you to my prized suit, the White Knight."  
  
Leo-"Pretty impressive, but can it fight as good as it looks?"  
  
Leilong-"You'll find that it can do more than that soon enough."  
  
Out from the cargo plane, a RF comp flew out and landed into the ground. Though this RF was black.  
  
Leilong-"This is the Dark RF comp, he's a bit different from the others. For one, he allows the battlefield to be much larger. A range up to a maximum of 20 miles wide."  
  
Leo-".Are you going to impress me with your toys all day long or are we going to fight?"  
  
Leilong-"Yes I see, you're impatient and eager. I like that but it will be your downfall."  
  
Dark RF-".Battle mode 666. Wing Zero versus White Knight. Battlefield scanned, mobile suits ready.ready fight!"  
  
Wing Zero flew into the air while White Knight stood there not moving an inch. Wing Zero then stopped and floated there staring down on White Knight. Zero then drew out its beam saber and pointed it at White Knight.  
  
Leo-"Since I'm a nice guy, how about we only duel and not use any other weaponry?"  
  
Leilong-".Yes, a true warrior would only offer a battle such as that. I see that you are such a warrior. Very well, no other weapons. Though you will be unable to use your twin buster rifles on me."  
  
Leo-"That suits me just fine."  
  
Wing Zero then charge toward White Knight at full speed with its beam saber pointing at White Knight. White Knight then drew out a tremendous sword and clashed with Zero. The two were at head to head. Neither of them held back.  
  
Leo-"You're pretty strong for a fancy suit."  
  
Leilong-"You're a formidable as well. Your skills are impressive yet rash and risky. But let me show you how a master battles."  
  
White Knight then flew back and headed straight up into the clouds. He camouflaged himself within the clouds.  
  
Leo-"Nice little trick but you can't hide from me.a little bit of this and a little bit of that and there you have it. Locked on target."  
  
Wing Zero headed straight toward the area White Knight was hiding but as he went closer, he found nothing.  
  
Leo-"Where did he go to? I had him on radar."  
  
Leilong-"Look behind you!"  
  
White Knight came out of nowhere and slashed Zero on the back. Zero quickly struck back but was not fast enough for the slick suit. Zero then flew down to the ground and pulled out his other beam saber. White Knight came down and landed. Leilong's eyes looked straight into Zero's eyes with hatred and fear.  
  
Leilong-"You want to know the secret to gain power?"  
  
Leo-"Not actually and I'm not much interested."  
  
Leilong-"I'll tell you anyhow. Money is good enough it wastes too much but fear is a whole different thing. If you make others fear you they will back down and beg for mercy. That is the way I work."  
  
Leo-".Shame, you believe in honorable battles yet your heart is still empty."  
  
Leilong-"Thank you for the compliment but your mistaken, my heart is only filled with hatred and rage!"  
  
White Knight charged toward Wing Zero at full speed with his sword. He quickly slashed Zero across the chest and slashed him again on the right arm.  
  
Leilong-"Give it up, you're out of your league."  
  
Leo-"You haven't seen anything yet.Leilong!"  
  
Leo then typed in the password in caps Z-E-R-O.  
  
Leo-"Zero system activated.commence destruction."  
  
Leo's eyes began to glow green and so did the same for Wing Zeros.  
  
Leilong-"Now what little trick do you have up your sleeve now boy?"  
  
Leo-"A little trick I used on Cloud but you won't live to see this trick again nor will you see another sunset or moon rise!"  
  
Zero dashed right toward White Knight and flew backward afterward. He then drew out his beam saber and charged toward him again. This time White Knight prepared himself for impact. As Zero came toward him, White Knight powered up his sword. The sword began to glow bright as it grew larger into a gigantic beam saber as long as White Knight itself.  
  
Leilong-"How about if we made things more challenging?"  
  
White Knight then flung its sword toward Zero. Leo quickly reacted with the zero system and dodged the attack right before White Knight could make a hit.  
  
Leilong-"Not bad, you have more potential than I thought."  
  
Leo-".Don't worry, I have a lot more than where that came from."  
  
Zero charged right toward White Knight at full speed. He then slashed White Knight at the lower right. White knight was too slow to block the attack. Zero then flew right behind White Knight and slashed the jet boosters.  
  
Leilong-"Very impressive yet you are too blind to see the true potential of White Knight."  
  
White Knight stood its ground and charged its sword. Zero quickly flew towards him.  
  
Leo-"Looks like he's charging up for a finisher attack. Best watch it."  
  
As Zero went closer and closer, White Knight continued to stand its ground. However, at the moment Zero was about to strike White Knight, Leilong then sent off a powerful blast from White Knights sword critically damaging Wing Zero.  
  
Leo-"Where did that come from, Zero didn't even see that attack coming."  
  
Leilong-"What did you expect me to do, slash you? Your zero system is truly impressive but not even that can save you. White Knight was especially design to counter a suit with that system. Did I also mention my own little battle system; I call it the duel system. This system is much stronger than the zero system. It allows the pilot not only to predict the enemy's moves and see the future but it can also allows the pilot to feel the pain that the suit feels. It can also allow the pilot to control the suit with his or her mind and free will. Give it up, there's no use in trying because you already lost."  
  
Leo-".I won't give up.not to a heartless being like you."  
  
Leilong-".So be it then, you have sealed your fate."  
  
White Knight charged toward Zero at ramming speed with his sword pointing out like a spear.  
  
Leo-"I.I.I.."  
  
White Knight came closer and closer to Zero with his sword and was about to slash him in half. Everything became black around Leo as he saw that his life was about to end right before his eyes. He then saw visions, visions of his friends and the memories he had with them. He then saw his father right in front of him.  
  
Leo's father-"Leo, don't give up, be strong."  
  
Leo-"I.I can't, I just can't beat him dad!"  
  
Leo's father-"Fate decides what your destiny is and dying right here is not what you are destined for. I know you have the strength and courage to survive. You are a gundam pilot and I know that for fact, you will show this heartless soul no mercy and the power of what the gundams hold within."  
  
White Knight was about to destroy Zero until Leo regained conscious.  
  
Leo-"I WILL SURVIVE!"  
  
Zero then shot a bright light from the core on its chest at White Knight. The beam saber began to glow brightly. Zero the slashed White Knight across the chest and sent him flying. Zero then walked toward White Knight. His eyes glowed as bright as the moon.  
  
Leo-"I am a gundam pilot and you're nothing a heartless being who must be eliminated."  
  
Leilong-"No way, how could you overcome White Knight? No matter, you won't survive this attack."  
  
White Charged toward Zero again but Leo held Zeros right arm out calling for his beam cannon. Both of his cannons flew right into his arms. Zero then aimed it at White Knight and fired at full power. White Knight greatly damaged from the blast. Leo then shot another blast and knocked off White Knights head.  
  
Leo-"This battle is over and you lost."  
  
Leilong exited White Knights cockpit while Wing Zero pointed the beam cannon at him.  
  
Leilong-".Fine then, you have proven yourself worthy of a pilot. You may leave if you want. Though I do hope we battle again someday."  
  
Leo looked down on him and then afterward flew off.  
  
Dark RF-"White Knight is no longer able to function. The winner is.Wing Zero."  
  
".My what an interesting friend Michelle has. Although I feel that he may be more than just any normal pilot to deal with. Until next time Leo.we will finish this to the very end."  
  
Ch.26  
  
It was a normal day just like any other for the gundam pilots; they had just arrived at New York City. Chris was being sarcastic, as always, Chan was working out at the weight room, Blake had been dealing with the expensive, and the doc was researching classified KANZ documents. Jason was working on Tallgeese and Michelle was having a tan on the dock.  
  
Michelle-"Nothing exciting has happened much. Oh man what I would do just to get in Deathscythe and destroy mobile suits. Thought the sun is shining bright so I might as well take a good tan."  
  
Chris-"Well what do we have here? A little girl who got lost."  
  
Michelle-"Can't you bother someone else Chris?"  
  
Chris-"Sorry but its so god damn boring so I thought I would annoy the shit out of you."  
  
Michelle-"You're right on one part but could you go away and fuck someone or something."  
  
Chris-"At times you can be a real bitch you know that."  
  
Michelle-"I know and I'm proud of it now fuck off!"  
  
Chris-"Alright but just because your being a bitch."  
  
Michelle then threw her glass of lemonade at him. Though the cup was plastic, Chris was covered in lemonade.  
  
Chris-"Thanks for the refreshment."  
  
Michelle smiled.  
  
Michelle-".Your welcome."  
  
Chris-".I."  
  
Chris was about to lose his temper.  
  
Michelle-"You're excused no like I said fuck off!"  
  
Chris-".I don't know why I put up with her."  
  
During the time, Jason was working on Tallgeese. While he was working, he thought about what happened back at the Trojan base.  
  
Jason-"I just don't get it. Deathscythe exiled Cloud from piloting him. It was as if Deathscythe had a soul. But is it possible, possible for a gundam to have their own soul?"  
  
Old man-"I see you're working hard."  
  
Jason-"Hey Doc. I'm just thinking."  
  
Old man-"Thinking about what happened back at the Trojan base?"  
  
Jason-"Yeah. But is it possible that a machine could have a soul?"  
  
Old man-"I'm not quite sure myself yet I have seen stranger things than that. But yes, it is possible for a gundam to have a soul and I have seen for myself. You see, the original creators didn't intend to use the gundam as tools for war."  
  
Jason-"So what purpose did they have for building them?"  
  
Old man-"The gundams were made so they could bring peace throughout our world not to wage a war. The creators put their heart into making the gundams. Five pilots were chosen to pilot the original gundams. I was one of the five, I piloted Deathscythe. Duo Maxwell, the god of death."  
  
Jason-"I knew there was more to you than I thought yet I couldn't point out how."  
  
Duo-".So long ago, I miss the old days when I was young. When I first met Deathscythe, I felt a special bond between him and I. It was as if we shared the same soul. This was also the same for the other gundam pilots."  
  
Jason-"Who were the other pilots, there was no data recording who they were?"  
  
Duo-"They made sure no one would find out that they were the original gundam pilots. Though I remember each and every one of them. Quatra Whinner the pilot of Sandrock, Wufei Chan the pilot of Nataku, Trowa Barton the pilot of Heavyarms, and Heero Yuy the pilot of Wing Zero."  
  
Jason-".So are they all alive?"  
  
"Chan is the grandson of Wufei and said that he died a while back. Quatra still lives as the president of Egypt. Trowa now owns a circus. But Heero, heaven knows where he is. That man was a real lone wolf. He was not to be trusted with, yet he did have a good heart it was just he could never show it."  
  
Jason-".I keep this a secret."  
  
Duo-"Thank you, if the other knew then oh boy. They would storm with questions."  
  
Jason-"Don't worry about it.but one thing."  
  
Duo-"What?"  
  
Jason-"Were you better than us at our age?"  
  
Duo-".I'm still good though if you tried, you would be nothing more than a waste of my time. That also goes the same for the other pilots. We were exceptionally good and you all are nothing but rookies. I told you more than enough so quit asking questions."  
  
Jason-"Alright."  
  
Just then, Blake walked in on the conversation.  
  
Blake-"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Jason-"Nothing much. You took care of the bills?"  
  
Blake-"All paid for though we do need some spare cash. We're a bit low."  
  
Jason-"Guess we'll have to go in a few MS battles again."  
  
Blake-"No problem, I mean we are the gundam pilots for heavens sake."  
  
Duo-"Don't get too cocky, there are many challenges that you still must face as a gundam pilot."  
  
Jason-"Not to mention we haven't been in a few MS battles for a long time. Our rank must have gone down real bad."  
  
Chris had then came in hearing the conversation.  
  
Chris-"Like how far."  
  
Blake-"Let me check.shit!"  
  
Jason-"What is it?"  
  
Blake-".Rank.E."  
  
Chris-"Ah damn that's low."  
  
Duo-"Apparently since your first battle with Cloud brought you down real far."  
  
Blake-"Now how are we going to get any challengers now, no one will fight a low classed team."  
  
Chris-"Relax guys, we'll find a way to gain our rank back."  
  
Jason-"You make it sound like if it were a game Chris but this is serious."  
  
Chris-"I know that but I also know how we can regain our rank. I heard about a place here where they have street MS battles. You go against the toughest of opponents and gain high points if you win."  
  
Michelle--"Yet like he said, the opponents are extremely tough and brutal might I add."  
  
Chris-"What the hell do you know Michelle?"  
  
Michelle-"I've been to that place before. They call it Blood Streak Battles; it is extremely hard and fatal in most ways. Last time I came here I rained as the number one street pilot."  
  
Chris-"And how long ago was that?"  
  
Michelle-"About one year ago. I actually enjoyed it though, child's play if you put it in most ways."  
  
Blake-"But is there an entrance fee?"  
  
Michelle-"I was getting to that part. The only way you can enter in the competition, you have to put a lot of money on the line."  
  
Blake-"You mean the winner gets all the money that's put in?"  
  
Michelle-"Yeah but if you lose and have no money.they take your suit away and keep it for their own. But the worse part is that it is a battle royal."  
  
Chris-"Battle royal!"  
  
Blake-"You don't mean where everyone goes head on against each other?"  
  
Michelle-"That's exactly how it is."  
  
Chris-".Well I'm up for some fun, me and Heavyarms will blow those other suits away."  
  
Chan soon came in overhearing the conversation as well.  
  
Chan-"It would be a great workout for Nataku."  
  
Blake-"I don't know if Sandrock could handle it but I'm in."  
  
Jason-"Those amateurs don't stand a chance against Tallgeese and his power."  
  
Michelle-"I'm warning you though, street pilots play dirty and never go by the rules. It's all or nothing hard-core."  
  
Chris-"What's there to be worried about, we're the gundam pilots and no ordinary suit could take us down."  
  
Michelle-"Sometimes I wonder if he ever listens to anybody."  
  
Chris-"So what d'ya say Doc?"  
  
Duo-"It's dangerous but why not, when I was young I would jump to any challenge. We do need the money badly."  
  
Chris-"Well then what the hell are we sitting are asses here for, let's go kick ass!"  
  
Michelle-"Well it usually starts at night down below the city. The arena is located in an underground area below the city. It was said to be the old New York before colonies were made. It's now a waste land for those who are homeless."  
  
Chris-"Then let's rep up the gundams. It's time to kick ass once again."  
  
As the day passed by, the gundam pilots headed for the underground arena entering the street competition. By seven p.m. sharp, the pilots had arrived. The underground world was filled with black lights and gangsters, sluts, and thieves.  
  
Chan-"Nice place."  
  
Blake-"Kind of reminds me of Mercury. Full of no good dishonest bastards."  
  
Chan-"Just like you are Blake."  
  
Blake-"Thank you."  
  
Jason-"Quit fooling around, we have to sign up for the competition."  
  
Street pilot1-"Well look who returned. It's our old punching bag Michelle."  
  
Street pilot2-"Who'd ever thought she come back. After how we humiliated her the last time."  
  
Michelle turned her head away from the two gangsters. One was tall, buffed up, leather jacket with no sleeves, leather pants, and commando boots. The other one was a short puny guy; he wore a white T-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and leather boots along with a black bandanna over his head.  
  
Street pilot1-"So you still recognize us do ya?"  
  
Street pilot2-"How could she forget what we did to her? We nearly made her a laughing stock all around of New York."  
  
Michelle-"."  
  
Chris-"Hey Michelle, what hell are these two boneheads talking about?"  
  
Street pilot2-"Well if you must know, when little Michelle was last here we blew her away."  
  
Street pilot1-"Yeah, not to mention her mobile suit. Oh, and speaking of your mobile suit, we still have it in mint condition."  
  
Street pilot2-"You can look at it if you want."  
  
Street pilot1-"But you can't have it back."  
  
Chris-"Hey, leave her alone."  
  
Street pilot1-"What are you going to do about it amateur?"  
  
Michelle-"Guys, let's just leave. I had enough than I could take."  
  
Blake-"Hey, we came to get some cash and to improve our rank and we're not leaving until we do."  
  
Street pilot2-"Good luck rookie, no one has been ever beaten us in the competition."  
  
Chris-"Well you haven't heard of us yet then."  
  
Street pilot1-"Why do we need to know who you are, it never matters because we always win."  
  
Chan-"Well can you win an old fashion fist fight."  
  
Jason-"Down Chan. Look, we don't know what happened before and in most ways I don't give damn shit what you say. We are going to kick your ass down to the ground!"  
  
Street pilot1-"Try if you might but there is no way you losers could ever win."  
  
Street pilot2-"Come on boss, let's leave these losers behind so their loyal fleas can mourn them."  
  
The two men went off leaving the team behind.  
  
Chris-"Who the hell were those guys?"  
  
Michelle-"The tall guy was Mitch and the small one was Joe. They were the ones who beat me here last time. It was after I got Deathscythe. I never entered Deathscythe because I didn't wanted to take the chance of loosing him."  
  
Blake-"But you said you reined as the street champ around here."  
  
Michelle-"I was for only three months until those two came along. My other suit was a white taurus from which I got from for a fair price."  
  
Chris-"Don't worry, now that you have us by your side, theirs no way you could possibly lose."  
  
Michelle-"Just stay out of my issues alright."  
  
Chris-"Fine then, let's just sign in, get our money, improve our rank, and go home."  
  
Michelle-"Easier said than done."  
  
Chris-"Come on, how hard could it be?"  
  
The pilots entered themselves in the battle royal competition hoping for victory.  
  
Sign-in director-"Rookies huh? Well let me just explain how things go around here. In the battle royal you must go against a numerous amount of suits from different teams. You could end up having two teams gang up on you or even more."  
  
Blake-"Yeah, we know how it goes."  
  
Sign-in director-"Well okay, just put your mobile suits over in the docking bay with the rest. Oh and one more thing. Opposing teams usually tend to sabotage their opponents suits so be careful."  
  
Chris-"Don't worry about it."  
  
Sign-in director- "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The pilots had set up their suits at the docking bay and guarded them carefully so that no one would sabotage them. The competition was then about to begin. Every pilot entered his or her suit preparing for battle. The suits then walked out into the arena.  
  
Chris-"Look at this place, it must be twenty miles wide in diameter."  
  
Jason-"Don't get too cocky Chris, we have to work together in this and try not to get separated. If we stay together we can stand a chance but like they say, divide and conquer and that's what they do around here. They divide teams up and take down each member one by one until there's no one left."  
  
Chris-"Got ya."  
  
The battle began as suits all around began fighting. The team started to fight as well, taking down every suit they came upon. Heavyarms launched his missiles at his opponents sending them flying. Nataku sneak attacked his victims while Sandrock sliced up the competition. Tallgeese though was having no trouble at all defeating his opponents; he used both his cannon and beam saber to take them down.  
  
Blake-"Man this is too easy. I don't see why Michelle said it was hard, I've hardly used half of my ammo."  
  
Chan-"I agree, these pilots are no challenge to Nataku and I."  
  
Jason-"Don't get too cocky, there's still about.two more to go?"  
  
Chris-"That's it? I might as well finish them off myself."  
  
Chan-"Chris, wait!"  
  
Heavyarms took off into the direction where the last two suits were. However, when he arrived, he found no suits to be found in sight.  
  
Chris-"Where the hell are they? The radar says I'm right on top of them.and I am."  
  
Heavyarms quickly flew to the air and fired down on the ground. The two suits came out the ground revealing themselves. One was a white taurus, the other was a four-legged brown suit, with duel-barrel machine guns, and a rocket launcher mounted on the right shoulder.  
  
Mitch-"Well look what we have here, the rookie is doing pretty well for his first day."  
  
Joe-"Pretty impressive suit you got there, kid."  
  
Mitch-"How about we trade you this white Taurus for that suit?"  
  
Chris-"You must think I'm real stupid to go with that. Well I'm not so eat this you damn mother fuckers!"  
  
Heavyarms launched its entire artillery on the two suits creating a giant cloud of smoke. However, to Chris's amazement, the two suits didn't even have a single scratch on them. The four-legged suit then fired its rocket launcher on Heavyarms. Heavyarms was blown out of the sky but was still in tact after it crashed landed.  
  
Mitch-"Did I forget to introduce you to Aracnoid? He's a four-legged suit with incredible power. I never lost with this suit before."  
  
Chris-"Man, he isn't kidding. Heavyarms is almost out of commission."  
  
Blake-"Hang on Chris I'm coming."  
  
Sandrock soon came to Chris's aid firing its machine gun at the two suits.  
  
Mitch-"Man, my old man could shoot better than you can and he's dead."  
  
Blake-"Why don't you just stand still and shut your mouth."  
  
Sandrock came at ramming speed towards Aracnoid. However, Aracnoid was too quick and dodged the attack. The spider mobile suit then launched an onslaught of missiles at Sandrock. Sandrock laid there on the ground motionless.  
  
Blake-"Damn, I can't move."  
  
Mitch-"My turn then."  
  
Nataku came out of no where attacking Aracnoid with its two serpent claws.  
  
Chan-"Is this the best you have to offer?"  
  
Joe-"We've seen roadkill do better than that shit."  
  
Chan-"Oh? Then chew on this assholes."  
  
Both claws went underground; they soon came up and snatched Aracnoid's two back legs. Yet Aracnoid quickly freed itself from the trap and fired another onslaught at Nataku.  
  
Joe-"Too easy."  
  
Mitch-"Now there's only pretty boy and Michelle."  
  
Both mobile suits went after Tallgeese first without warning. Jason quickly saw the two coming and prepared himself. Aracnoid then rammed into Tallgeese forcing it into the wall.  
  
Joe-"Save some for me boss."  
  
The white taurus then fired its beam cannon at Tallgeese. Tallgeese quickly dodged the attack and fired its beam cannon at the suit.  
  
Joe-"Ha! You missed."  
  
Mitch-"Time to end this little game of ours."  
  
Aracnoid then pulled out a giant cannon from its shoulders and aimed it at Tallgeese. The cannon fired and made a direct hit at Tallgeese. The damage was critical as the left arm was torn off and half of the face of the head was gone.  
  
Mitch-"Well what do you know, he was able to survive the skull bash cannon."  
  
Joe-"Give it another shot boss."  
  
Mitch-"Right. Learn this rookie, I will always rein as champ and you will be nothing more than dog shit."  
  
Aracnoid was preparing to fire the cannon again and Tallgeese was not able to move one inch. However, out of no where, Deathscythe sliced the cannon in half off Aracnoids shoulder.  
  
Joe-"The hell was that?"  
  
Michelle-"Did you miss me boys?"  
  
Mitch-"Michelle."  
  
Joe-"Pretty impressive mobile suit you got there, Michelle. How about a deal, if we win we get that new suit of yours but if you win you can have both of our suits. What d'ya say?"  
  
Michelle-".Fools, you don't know what your getting yourself into. Yet I'll accept the deal but I highly recommend that you back out while you still can."  
  
Mitch-"You think you'll win, ha! You're going to lose just like last time."  
  
Joe-"Time to bow down to your superior loser."  
  
Michelle-".It that's what you want."  
  
Deathscythe disappeared into the darkness without a trace.  
  
Joe-"Where the hell did she go?"  
  
Deathscythe came right behind the white Taurus and slashed it in half. Right after, Michelle set her eyes on Aracnoid and charged toward it.  
  
Michelle-"You're a fool, never underestimate the power of the gundam!"  
  
Mitch-"What the hell, a gundam!"  
  
Within a single second, Aracnoid was slashed in four by Deathscythe. Every single piece of the body fell to the ground. Yet, Michelle wasn't finished. She was preparing the Eclipse Strike on Deathscythe to finish off her opponents.  
  
Michelle-"Who's the loser now!"  
  
There was nothing left but rubble. There was no sign of the pilot anywhere.  
  
Michelle-"Here's a lesson for all you assholes, never ever mess with the Endbringer, because she may come for your soul. That I promise you."  
  
Soon after, the pilots collected their prize money and according to Michelle's little deal, she kept both the Aracnoid and the white Taurus. They soon left with satisfaction seeing that their rank right back up to rank B.  
  
Blake-"So what are you going to do with those other two suits Michelle?"  
  
Michelle-"They're nothing but worthless pieces of junk, I might as well sell them. I do need some money do to do some shopping."  
  
Blake-"Again?"  
  
Michelle-"Can't a woman have some fun?"  
  
Blake-"If you call blowing off your money on shit fun then I doubt it."  
  
Chan-"We should concentrate at the task at hand."  
  
Chris-"What do you mean?"  
  
Chan-"Now that our rank is up again it's time to move on. Word says that KANZ is making something big in space. It could mean the end to this war and the end of the Federation along with the beginning era of KANZ."  
  
Blake-"So you're telling us that we're going back into space?"  
  
Chan-"More particularly Mars. They're calling it project Epsilon and the project is being constructed around Mars."  
  
Jason-"Always wanted to visit the red planet. Hear you can get good tan there."  
  
Chan-"We're not going to be there for fun, we're on a mission to stop KANZ at all costs even if it costs us our lives."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Jason-"Well what the hell, I'd put my life on the line if it were to stop that shit head Leilong."  
  
Blake-"Same here, KANZ has been a pain in my ass since I don't know when."  
  
Jason-"They underestimate the power of us and our gundams yet they don't really know who they're fucking with."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Blake-"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden Chris?"  
  
Chris-"Just wondering. Wondering if we'll ever see Leo again."  
  
Jason-"Hey, the guy's tough. He can handle anything on his own."  
  
Chris-"Guess you're right, I mean we've been friends ever since we were 3 years old. If I know him, he'll come through and we'll meet up again."  
  
Blake-"We're just a few steps away to stop KANZ once and for all." 


	12. Rematch Between The Angel and The Devil

Ch.27  
  
A month had passed since Leo had his encounter with Leilong and the White Knight. He had just arrived at Sydney, Australia looking for a ride into space.  
  
Leo-"Damn, how hard could it be to find a flight out to Mars?"  
  
He looked all over town trying to get a ticket out to Mars yet all flights were booked.  
  
Leo-"It's like I had enough trouble looking for the others. Shit! Oh well, they might as well go ahead without me knowing them they're planning to go out to space right away and I always wanted to visited Mars."  
  
The day passed while Leo hung out at the local bar. He had a few drinks and sat there for a while until a certain subject came up.  
  
Bartender-"Hey kid, you happen to be a mobile suit pilot?"  
  
Leo-"Why would a bartender like you care?"  
  
Bartender-"Nothing at all.it's just that this city is the home to the 2nd best mobile suit pilot."  
  
Leo-".You're saying that this is the home to Cloud, the no good, dirty, shit head, bastard?"  
  
Bartender-"Well yeah, he's this city's number one pilot. And by the sounds of it you had a bad encounter with him."  
  
Leo-"You can say more than that."  
  
Bartender-"Well its just that its getting real boring with him and his perfect record. Almost no one challenges him anymore because they're too scared to fight him."  
  
Leo-"Well consider me his only match."  
  
Bartender-"Why would you say that."  
  
Leo-"To put it in most ways, when I first battled him, it took five hours just to finish our battle. He's good yet he lacks one thing."  
  
Bartender-"What's that?"  
  
Leo-".Heart."  
  
Bartender-".Well if you want to battle him, his garage is just around the bay. You'll know when you see it, it has a giant mural of a falcon and a dragon fighting."  
  
Leo-".Figures."  
  
Leo went out the door and headed for the bay front. He searched around, found the garage, and went towards it. When he arrived, he found that no one was home.  
  
Leo-"Probably isn't home."  
  
Kid1-"Hey check it out, newcomer is fighting Cloud out in the ocean."  
  
Kid2-"This one looks close."  
  
Kid1-"Bet you that this guy will barely make it alive with at least an arm or a leg."  
  
Kid2-"I'll take that bet then."  
  
Leo-".So Cloud is a real hot shot around here."  
  
Kid1-"No kidding. No one has beaten him yet."  
  
Kid2-"Heard that he was close to losing one to a guy in a suit with angel wings."  
  
Kid1-"And this was with his Epyon suit."  
  
Leo-"Well actually it wasn't a mobile suit but more like a gundam that almost beaten him."  
  
Kid2-"A gundam, how would you know."  
  
Leo-"I have my ways of knowing things especially since I fought this guy with Wing Zero."  
  
The battle continued as Epyon used his triple heat rod on his opponent, which was an Aqua-sub suit. The Aqua-sub fired its heat seekers at Epyon, but it was too fast for the missiles to catch up with. Epyon then quickly performed its finishing move the Dragon Reaper. It transformed into its dragon mode and took flight all the way to the atmosphere. It then charged straight down at a speed rate of mach three aiming at the Aqua-sub. In no more than five seconds did Epyon reached the water surface and busted right through the Aqua-sub ripping it into shreds.  
  
Kid1-"Well another one bites the dust."  
  
Kid2-"And he performed the Dragon Reaper attack."  
  
Kid1-"No suit could survive that type of attack let alone the pilot in the cockpit."  
  
Leo-".So that's the true power of Epyon."  
  
Moments later, the harbor patrol came over to aid the pilot after the attack. The victim barely made with all of his bones shattered. Epyon then went back into Cloud's docking bay. Cloud then exited the cockpit and whipped his forehead.  
  
Leo-"Not bad, I seen you've improved since our last battle."  
  
Cloud-"Huh.well look who it is, I though you went down with Zero after the explosion. You just never seize to amaze me gundam pilot."  
  
Leo-"Well you know, what can I say, I die hard."  
  
Cloud-"I can see that."  
  
Leo-"So you're still working for KANZ?"  
  
Cloud-"Actually I quit right after my encounter with you friends at the Trojan base at Rome."  
  
Leo-"I see, I was hoping to find a ride to Mars yet instead I found you."  
  
Cloud-".So you don't have a gundam anymore do you."  
  
Leo-"Actually I got a replacement. After visiting Skull graveyard I kind of made a new friend."  
  
Cloud-"Skull graveyard, how do you know about that place?"  
  
Leo-"Kind of got some information from and old friend. There I found another Wing Zero along with the Zero Gunblade."  
  
Cloud-".So you're the holder of the gunblade then. I'm impressed, for a human you managed to get the Zero Gunblade. A very rare piece of treasure yet you're not the only one who owns a piece of treasure."  
  
Leo-"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Cloud-"You heard that I'm a master swordsman right?"  
  
Leo-"No duh."  
  
Cloud-"Well my sword is very special as well along with my piloting skills. Just like yours, the sword can become in tuned with its gundam. However mine can become in tuned with both the Epyon and the Wing Gundam."  
  
Leo-"So what do I care?"  
  
Cloud-"Well when two swords that are in tuned with the gundams battle against each other, the suits tend to act on their own fighting each other. So here's the deal, fight me in a duel but not with the gundams but with our swords. It may sound strange at first but you'll see in due time. Meet me at the desert plain 30 miles north from here, I will be waiting for you there. Oh, by the way, bring Wing Zero as well."  
  
The day had passed as Leo pondered through his mind what Cloud had instored for him this time. His last encounter with Cloud was intense and could barely concentrate.  
  
Leo-"What will he prove only fighting with swords instead of the gundams? He did say that when these swords clashed head to head the gundams would act on their own will.Nah that's crazy. The gundams couldn't act on their own without someone piloting it or can they?"  
  
The night had passed as Leo prepared himself as well as Wing Zero tuning it up to its best. The next day had come and Leo headed for the desert plains where Cloud waited for him. He had Epyon along with him standing with its evil eyes filled with the hatred that was engulfed by every soul Cloud had faced. Leo walked right toward Cloud knowing what he might expect.  
  
Leo-"I see you brought your favorite little toy, Cloud."  
  
Cloud-"Humph, I see you still have your sense of humor from our last battle. I hope that this battle will unleash the true warrior within you. This battle will determine if you are worthy of piloting the gundam you hold, along with the sword you hold."  
  
Leo-"Don't worry, this time I'll show a real good fight."  
  
Cloud-"I was hoping you would say that. Now let's begin."  
  
Dark clouds covered the plain; drizzle began coming down on the two warriors. Looking at each other straight through each other's eyes. In a single lighting bolt, both charged against each other but as the two swords clashed, the two gundams activated and drew out their beam sabers and went head to head mimicking their pilot's moves. Leo jumped and made a dive at Cloud but barely missed. Wing Zero did the same and had the same result.  
  
Cloud-"Not bad but you still have a lot to learn."  
  
Cloud dashed right toward Leo and slashed his forehead drawing first blood. Leo wiped his head and fought back. The two suits had done the same, clashing against each, going at each others neck. Leo then dodged to the right and slashed Cloud on his upper back almost cutting his neck.  
  
Cloud-"You have improved yet it won't save you!"  
  
Cloud charged then jumped over Leo and slashed him the same. Epyon did the same; both were filled with hatred and anger, as they fought not caring for anything else. This was their battle and this was their time where it would all come to this. This is where each of their fates would be decided.  
  
Cloud-"You will never defeat me, I am the supreme warrior of this battle."  
  
Leo-"I don't give a damn if you're the king of the entire universe, you're still just another opponent to me."  
  
Leo charged right toward Cloud slashing him across his right eye. His eyeball fell right out sliced in half. Cloud's eyehole was gushing with blood, but as Leo stood there, Cloud's eyehole healed itself by regenerating another eyeball.  
  
Cloud-"You're the second person who's ever done that."  
  
Leo-"Damn!"  
  
Cloud-"But you shall be the last to do so!"  
  
Cloud took of his jacket and charged at ramming speed showing no mercy. He then attempt to make a blow to Leo's chest but he dodged the attack. Zero and Epyon were also in combat still going after each other destroying the plain around them. Leo then jumped in the air making a rough dive at Cloud. The attack left Cloud with a deep cut on the left arm.  
  
Cloud-"Impressive, your skills have improved much."  
  
Leo-"After my run in with Leilong I had practice."  
  
Cloud-"I see but you know, I can't let you win. Your days of glory are coming to an end."  
  
Cloud then jumped high into the air; his gunblade had then begun to glow as bright as the sun. Epyon was doing the same charging its beam saber looking straight down on Zero.  
  
Cloud-"YOU DIE NOW!"  
  
The sword then made and energy beam cutting right through the ground. Cloud slashed right at Leo. He barely escaped with only a single cut to his leg. Cloud then made another attempt to hit Leo, as so did Epyon.  
  
Leo-"There has to be a way to beat him yet he keeps on countering or withstanding my attacks. Wait a second, didn't he say that whatever move we made the gundams will take on their own will mimicking our moves? .Maybe it's worth a try."  
  
Leo dodged the second attack and pointed his gunblade directly at Cloud. The gunblade soon began to glow brightly. Zero then drew out the twin buster rifles pointing them straight directly at Epyon.  
  
Leo-"If the gundams get damaged from our injuries then it should be the same the other way around."  
  
Cloud-"What do you you're doing?"  
  
Leo-".Eliminating you!"  
  
The twin buster rifles fired straight directly at Epyon making a direct hit. Leo's theory was correct, what ever damaged was done to the two pilots then the gundams would endure it as well and it was the same way around. Epyon was blown out of the sky leaving both it and Cloud lying on the ground helpless. Cloud could no longer fight due to his critical condition. Leo then walked towards him with his gunblade in his right hand.  
  
Cloud-".*Cough*.go ahead *cough* .kill me if you want."  
  
Leo-".No."  
  
Cloud-".Why?"  
  
Leo-"Killing you would never the anger that I have in within my soul. It would only cause more suffering. I will leave at peace.but learn this. Life is not all about fighting; it's all about living it in peace in order to make it worth it instead of wasting like you would. Life is too precious to waste, even for a heartless soul like yours."  
  
Cloud-"."  
  
Leo-"I bid you farewell and I hope you learn this lesson well."  
  
Leo then climbed right into Wing Zero but right before he took of, Cloud called for him.  
  
Cloud-"Leo! I understand you need a ride to Mars. I was planning to go there myself and settle a little score with Leilong myself. I have a ticket here you could use to get there.oh, and by the way, if you meet up with Leilong. Don't finish him off, I plan to finish him off myself."  
  
Leo-".Sure thing."  
  
Leo took off back towards the city. As he looked at the ticket, he saw that the flight would be at six in the mourning the next day.  
  
Leo-".Thanks.for the battle.Cloud."  
  
The day after he caught his flight. Zero was stored in the cargo bay of the carrier. They had an in flight movie but as Leo watched, a commercial showed had suddenly come up.  
  
Leo-"Hey! What the hell was going on, I wanted to see if that guy in the movie was going to get his head bitten off from the lion or not."  
  
The commercial soon caught Leo's attention. It was another announcement from KANZ.  
  
Soldier-"We of the KANZ cooperation are fed up with the retaliation especially with the gundams. A bounty has been put out for each gundam pilot dead or alive. The reward will be $50,000 for anyone who turns them in dead or alive."  
  
Leo-"Now I'm a wanted man with a cheap price on my head. $50,000 isn't that much. They should've at least made $100,000."  
  
Leo then looked out the window and saw how small the Earth looked from his view. He knew what he would expect on Mars and was prepared for the worse. 


	13. Preparations For The Final Battle

Ch.28  
  
Days had passed and the pilots were on their way to Mars. During the time, the pilots prepared for the ultimate battle soon to come.  
  
Jason-".It's getting closer to that time."  
  
Duo-"The battle will be intense, I am not sure if the others can take it."  
  
Jason-"They'll have to be."  
  
Duo-"Indeed."  
  
Jason-"Blake said that his gang from Mercury would meet us at Mars. Michelle's gang also said the same thing."  
  
Duo-".But will it be enough."  
  
At the other side of the ship, the whole gang was hanging out, bored to death.  
  
Chris-"Man, when will we get there?"  
  
Blake-"You're telling me."  
  
Chan-"I grow tired of this waiting. I just feel like going out there and do some destruction."  
  
Michelle-"Just wait a little longer. You'll have you're chance."  
  
Chris-"Sounds like you're more than ready to go in battle Michelle."  
  
Blake-"Especially with your brother."  
  
Michelle-"Well.for what he did to my family, I will never forgive him."  
  
Jason-"Well you're not going to do it alone."  
  
Chris-"Hey Jason. About time you got here."  
  
Jason-"I talked with the Doc. He said he has some connections and we should get some help at Mars."  
  
Chan-"Well that's good to hear."  
  
Blake-"Yeah, at least we know we'll have a welcoming committee when we arrive."  
  
Michelle-"What I'm worried about is if we'll have enough help because we'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Elsewhere, Leo had just arrived at Mars.  
  
Leo-"Man, so much red it looks like blood everywhere. This must be one reason why that psycho wants to fight here."  
  
Leo began walking into the cargo bay looking for Wing Zero until he ran into a gang of thugs that came up behind him.  
  
Thug1-"Well what do we have here."  
  
Thug2-"A stray dog it may seem."  
  
Thug3-"What's a rich guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Leo-".*Sigh*.Excuse me but I'm not in the mood now so just go away."  
  
Thug3-"Oooh, tough words for a shrimp like you."  
  
Leo-"I don't want any trouble okay."  
  
Thug2-"Well all we want is the bounty on your head Leo Yugo."  
  
Leo-"It seems I've become quite the celebrity these days."  
  
Leo drew out his gunblade and attacked the group of thugs. As he took them down, another group of thugs sneaked up behind him and put him down on the ground.  
  
Thug4-"Not so tough now are ya Leo."  
  
Thug2-"Think you could win that easily?"  
  
Thug5-"Alright, enough fooling around. Let's turn this guy in and get our reward."  
  
Mysterious old man-"Leave him alone."  
  
Out of nowhere, and old man came.  
  
Thug6-"What do we have here?"  
  
Thug1-"Beat it old man."  
  
Thug2-"Yeah, this is our bounty."  
  
Mysterious old man-"Really."  
  
The old man then lifted his cane and strike the thugs down. The others came up from behind yet the old man dodged their attack. He then pulled out a handgun and shot two of thugs down.  
  
Mysterious old man-".I said to leave him alone."  
  
The thugs ran and left them behind.  
  
Mysterious old man-"Are you alright?"  
  
Leo-"Ugh.I think so. Thanks."  
  
Mysterious old man-"Nothing at all.that's an impressive gundam you have there."  
  
Leo-"So.you going to turn me in as well?"  
  
Mysterious old man-"No, I'm just around to help. Leo is it?"  
  
Leo-"Yes."  
  
Mysterious old man-".So, Duo finally found a pilot worthy of Heero's Wing Zero."  
  
Leo-"Huh?"  
  
Mysterious old man-"Oh, my apologies. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Leo-".Quatre.Raberba.Winner."  
  
Quatre-"Yes, that's it."  
  
Leo-"Unbelievable! One of the legendary gundam pilots. Oh it is such an honor to meet someone such as yourself."  
  
Quatre-"Well I'm flattered. Anyhow, I see that you carry Zero's gunblade. Only a chosen one could wield the power of such a weapon such as that."  
  
Leo-"So I've heard."  
  
Both Leo and Quatre left the spaceport out into downtown.  
  
Quatre-"It's amazing how things have change since then. Especially on the evolution on technology. If it were not for the evolution of science I would not be living by now."  
  
Leo-"No kidding."  
  
Quatre-"I am greatly impressed with colonization of the planets. It is amazing how they were able to change the atmosphere of Mars to the point where we could breath."  
  
Leo-"Yeah, but the Earth's Sphere Alliance were cut back from debt because of it yet the colonization of Mars paid off the debt. And to think that this was all made on a gamble they took."  
  
Quatre-"Yes, indeed, but onto more important matters. You have come here to stop Leilong right?"  
  
Leo-"Yeah.I'm hoping to meet the others as well."  
  
Quatre-"Your friends you mean."  
  
Leo-".I don't know if I can face them after what I did long back."  
  
Quatre-".Sounds like Zero got the best of you as well."  
  
The two drove into a parking lot in front of a warehouse. They got out of the car and entered the warehouse. What Leo saw inside was rows of different types of mobile suits.  
  
Leo-"Holy shit! Look at these suits."  
  
Quatre-"Impressive aren't they. They resemble the serpent design but with my own little twist. They have much better thrusters making them perfect for maneuverability, I also added duel missile launchers along with grappling cables, and with the paint job, they look like white serpents. Although I have given them a different name because of the color. I refer them as Maguanacs in honor of the original Maguanacs that protected me when I was young."  
  
Leo-"You don't say. Well they're impressive but will they stand a chance in the final battle."  
  
Quatre-"Ah yes, the rumors about the final battle. Yes, some have called it The Final Battle of the KANZ Campaign yet others have called it The Downfall of the Federation. Yet I'm not so sure what to call it myself though I don't see why it matters?"  
  
Leo-"The winner of the battle will name the battle in name of their glory. Although, there are so many sides to choose from."  
  
Quatre-"Yes, this is just like the War of A.C. 195."  
  
Leo-"Hopefully, it won't be as much as that war."  
  
Elsewhere, the gundam pilots were only three hours away from getting to Mars.  
  
Blake looked outside his window then opened his wallet showing a picture of him and his group of bandits.  
  
Chris-"Hey Blake, what ya doing?"  
  
Blake-"Oh, hi Chris. Didn't here you coming."  
  
Chris-"I can tell. You sound depressed."  
  
Blake-"I know but it's just that I miss my pals back at Mercury."  
  
Chris-"How so?"  
  
Blake-"Well you see, when I was young, before I got Sandrock, my older brother Jake was the leader of the gang. I was only five at the time until the accident."  
  
Chris-"What accident?"  
  
Blake-".He was on a routine heist when suddenly he was ambushed by bounty hunters. The others made it out okay but Jake. He fought to the very end just to complete the mission yet it cost him his life as he was shot in the back of his mobile suit causing his suit to explode."  
  
Chris-"."  
  
Blake-"When he died, I was the only member of my family to carry the legacy of the bandits honor."  
  
Chris-"So you took command anyhow."  
  
Blake-"Yeah. I had to keep the family name proud."  
  
Chris-"Hey, it doesn't matter who you are but you'll always be my best pal."  
  
Blake-"Thanks."  
  
A few seconds afterward, the intercom came on. Chan was talking over it.  
  
Chan-"Hey guys, come to the control room."  
  
Chris-"What for?"  
  
Chan-"We got company."  
  
The two made their way to the control room to see what the problem was.  
  
Chan-"Seems like we have uninvited guests."  
  
Jason-"Looks like bounty hunters seeing how they have a flaming skull as their logo."  
  
Blake-"F1aming skull!"  
  
Chris-"Well then, let's blow some hot kisses to our devoted fans since they came out so far to see us."  
  
Blake-"Not alone you won't."  
  
The pilots went out in their gundams to face the pursuing bounty hunters.  
  
Chris-"Alright, let's get this over with quick and move on."  
  
Chan-"No problem with me."  
  
Michelle-"I just want to have some action."  
  
Jason-"I agree, it's about time we had some fun."  
  
Blake-".That ship.I recognize it."  
  
Five mobile suits came out from the bounty hunters' ship. The suits were black Taurus's and one mobile doll.  
  
Hunter1-"So you must be the famous gundams we've been hearing about."  
  
Hunter2-"You guys have quite the reputation."  
  
Chris-"Well thanks for the compliment but we really have to go. So if you don't want to get hurt, just leave us alone."  
  
Michelle-"But if you refuse then we'll have to do things the hard way then."  
  
Hunter4-"Very well then laddy, we'll just have to kick your arse all the way to Timbuktu, right boys."  
  
Hunter3-"No problem there boss."  
  
The bounty hunters began their attack on the gundams by surrounding them in a circle.  
  
Blake-"I've seen this tactic before. Yeah, I've seen this before very well."  
  
Chris-"What the hell are they trying to pull?"  
  
Blake-"Hey Chris, don't try to attack."  
  
Chris-"What?"  
  
Blake-"Trust me, you'll see."  
  
The bounty hunters continued to circle the gundams. Then one of them came in and assaulted Deathscythe.  
  
Michelle-"Don't even think you can take me on."  
  
Hunter3-"Well what do we have here? A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be doing a man's job."  
  
Michelle-"For that remark, I'm going to give you a free one way ticket to hell."  
  
As Deathscythe came charging toward the bounty hunter, she was being shot from above. It was the mobile doll hiding from the rest waiting to strike. It then launched a net that paralyzed Deathscythe.  
  
Michelle-"Hey, what the hell is this?"  
  
Hunter4-"Ha, hope you like my custom made EMP net."  
  
Michelle-"Dammit!"  
  
Chris-"That guy just came out of nowhere."  
  
Blake-"Well Michelle fell for there trap but they still have us to deal with. Just watch out for those EMP nets. The mobile doll is the only one equipped with the launching device."  
  
Chan-"What makes you so certain?"  
  
Blake-"Trust me."  
  
The three suits went head on with the bounty hunters. Heavyarms launched an onslaught of missiles while Sandrock and Nataku attacked hand to hand with the bounty hunters. However, Michelle and the Deathscythe were being dragged into the bounty hunter's ship.  
  
Michelle-"Let me go, dammit!"  
  
Hunter3-"Sorry but your head is worth more than any other bounty around."  
  
Jason-"You won't live to get that reward then."  
  
Hunter3-"The hell?"  
  
Tallgeese then came from above the black Taurus and sliced it in half with its beam saber. It then used its beam saber to cut open the net for Deathscythe to escape.  
  
Michelle-"What the hell kept you?"  
  
Jason-"Just some technical problems. Anyhow, your suit is still out of commission. Hey guys, cover for me while I'm escorting Michelle and the Deathscythe back to the ship okay."  
  
Chris-"Easier said than done, these guys are coming at full force."  
  
Blake-"I got your back Jason."  
  
Tallgeese then headed back to the ship with Sandrock covering its back. Nataku was now dealing with the mobile doll. Nataku crushed its EMP net launcher but the suit continued to retaliate with its cannons.  
  
Chan-"Cowards. They expect a machine to defeat me."  
  
Nataku then launched its right dragon hang at the suits head. Nataku then reeled it in and sliced it in half with its twin beam trident. Now there were only three suits left leaving the score even.  
  
Hunter4-"I have to admit, you gundams are more difficult to deal with than I thought."  
  
Blake-"Well seeing that you used the same tactics before, it made it easy for me to see your next move."  
  
Hunter4-"Seeing us use the same tactics? Have we met before laddy?"  
  
Blake-"You're the one who killed my brother."  
  
Hunter4-"Aye, but I have captured or killed so many before. Tis hard for me to keep track ya know."  
  
Blake-"Alright, Jake, leader of the infamous desert bandit gang on Mercury, ring any bells?"  
  
Hunter4-"Well then that changes everything lad. Yes, I remember your brother all right; he was a very tough opponent ya know. Tis sad that his talent went to waste but I was only doing my job."  
  
Blake-"Only doing your job! He was brother and I swear that his death will not go in vain. I will take vengeance on his death by taking your life."  
  
Hunter4-"Bring it on then lad."  
  
Sandrock then charged toward the black Taurus while it drew its beam saber. Both suits clashed against each other. Sandrock tried to cut the suit with both of its blades but the Taurus blocked them with its beam saber.  
  
Hunter4-"You're going to have to try harder then that laddy. Me dead grandma could do better then that."  
  
Blake-"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
Sandrock then broke loose from the deadlock. It then drew energy into both of its blades.  
  
Hunter4-"And what do ya supposed that is supposed to do, intimidate me?"  
  
Blake-"Believe me, killing my brother was one thing you live to regret but you won't be around to forget it!"  
  
The two blades began to glow brightly. Sandrock then prepared to attack.  
  
Blake-"May Satan show no mercy on you fiend, DEMON SLASH!"  
  
Sandrock then repeatedly slashed the Taurus with thousand energy slashes. The other suits came from behind but were caught in the attack. As soon as Sandrock was finished, there was nothing left but rubble.  
  
Blake-".Rest in peace now brother. Your soul shall no longer suffer."  
  
The gundams headed back to the ship and then prepared to go to their next stop.Mars.  
  
Ch.29  
  
A week had passed and it was only another week until Christmas. Leo was repairing Wing Zero and modifying it for battle in space.  
  
Leo-".Damn! Fixing you up isn't easy at all Zero. Seems like your Zero system is still a bit out of date, maybe if I give it a little twitch her then maybe."  
  
Leo tried to adjust the circuit. However, he was accidentally electrocuted by tampering with the system.  
  
Quatre-"You doing well up there, boy?"  
  
Leo-"Nah, I just had a haircut, what do you think?"  
  
Quatre-"That suit is very complicated, I should know. We all went in it."  
  
Leo-"You mean the original gundam pilots?"  
  
Quatre-"Well that's ancient history. So where do you expect to meet your friends?"  
  
Leo-"I know I'll meet up with them in the battlefield so I don't have to worry much."  
  
Quatre-"Is that so?"  
  
Leo-"Don't worry yourself Quatre. I know Chris and I know he'll come through and that goes the same for the other pilots as well."  
  
Quatre-"You seem to have a lot of faith. How do you know though if you're going to win?"  
  
Leo-"Call me crazy but I can feel it. Somehow when I ride Zero, I know everything is gonna be alright."  
  
Quatre-"Is that a fact."  
  
Leo-"Hey, it may sound stupid but I know when I get in Zero I always get the feeling that.that there is someone there, actually watching over me."  
  
Quatre-"You're much different from him."  
  
Leo-"Who do you mean?"  
  
Quatre-"Heero Yuy, he piloted Zero but showed no emotions yet I knew he had a true heart of gold. Though you express your emotions more than Heero ever showed. I am surprised that Zero chose you as a worthy pilot."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Quatre-"Remember this Leo, even in or out of battle, you can lose everything just like that. This battle will be intense and I hope for you and your friend's sake that you all survive."  
  
Leo stood there while Quatre walked off. Leo then began to think on the consequences from the battle. He then looked up at Zero.  
  
Leo-"It all be over soon buddy, just you watch."  
  
Meanwhile at the other side of the city, the pilots had arrived and unloaded.  
  
Chan-"Careful Chris, you don't want to dent Deathscythe again."  
  
Chris-"Do you really have to remind me of that."  
  
During the time, Jason was talking to the old Duo.  
  
Duo-"I feel that the final battle will begin soon."  
  
Jason-"Yeah, I can feel it going through my spine. You think the others are up to this?"  
  
Duo-"They have to be. This battle will determine the faith of all humanity."  
  
The pilots had then finished unloading. They then headed out into the city checking out the place.  
  
Blake-"I'm wondering guys, why are we spending time doing this instead of being prepared?"  
  
Chris-".A life is not a thing to waste. These are precious times and we must savior what time we have left."  
  
Meanwhile out in space, a group of large battle carriers approached the planet Mars. Thousands of serpent suits were being prepared for combat. Soldiers prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Leilong was then standing facing a large window inside his personal battle cruiser.  
  
Leilong-"There it is.grandfather's glory and pride. His dream shall become reality and I will make sure it goes that way. Now those fools shall face the wrath and power of my Grandfather's spirit within the Epsilon."  
  
The battle cruiser came up to a large space station shaped like a dragon, fully reinforced. Laser cannons surrounded the large fortress. It was the size of the entire city of New York and was a mile tall from bottom to top. It contained a large energy beam cannon placed in the mouth of it.  
  
Leilong-"A dragon fits the design for this space station. A dragon represents fierce power and shows how fear can be used to your own advantage."  
  
Soldier-"Sir, the troops are all gathered in the Epsilon."  
  
Leilong-"How long till the Epsilon is 100%?"  
  
Soldier-"The weapon will be finished within three days sir."  
  
Leilong-"We're ahead of schedule, I was planning to finish this on New Years Eve but with the fast progress we'll be able to step in Santa's place and deliver the Christmas presents for him. I promise that this little present shall change society as we know it."  
  
The battle cruiser landed inside the Epsilon and Leilong got off. As he walked off the cruiser, he walked on to a stage room. Inside were thousands of soldiers standing waiting to hear Leilong speak.  
  
Leilong-"I congratulate you all for serving this cooperation. Some of you may not make it through but your lives shall be honored, as our glory shall be seen within Project Epsilon. I shall explain, we're are currently inside the battle station Epsilon but inside in its core lies a powerful weapon that will change the course of history forever. Losing is not an option and nor is failure, I will not tolerate either of them. We will be victorious."  
  
All the soldiers cheered after the speech. Leilong then got off the stage and headed for the command center, which was located at the head of the ship. In the center of the room, there was a chair. Leilong then sat in the chair and began to stair out into space.  
  
Leilong-"I promise you grandfather, I will not fail you. Your dream shall become reality."  
  
Back on Mars, Leo headed out into downtown of the Colony City. He then stopped at a bar and had a glass of beer. He then saw Leilong's speech on TV.  
  
Leo-"That guy is just full of himself."  
  
Bartender-"He's just trying to get those soldier's spirits up. The rebels are also looking forward to this battle."  
  
Leo-"Ever since the news about Leilong's ultimate weapon in September, rebels have gathered from all around the solar system just to fight and stop Leilong."  
  
Bartender-"No kidding."  
  
A man from the dark corner of the bar then stood up and walked toward Leo.  
  
Soldier-"Hey kid, you have a problem with the KANZ cooperation? Because if you do then I'll just have to teach you what will happen to little insects like that get in our way."  
  
Three other men then came up from behind the soldier and backed him up. Leo was then surrounded but he then reached for his gunblade when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
Chris-"Hey, four on one is a bit unfair don't ya think?"  
  
Leo-"Chris?"  
  
Chris-"Huh? Hey, Leo. What's up man."  
  
At that moment, one of the soldiers went for an attack but Leo quickly reacted and drew out his gunblade. He then slashed the soldier across his right arm.  
  
Soldier2-"Fuck!"  
  
Leo then pointed his gunblade right at the soldier's neck.  
  
Leo-"You should know better when to pick a fight. I suggest that you and your friends leave before I have to get real serious."  
  
The other soldiers began to come forward but then everyone else stood and got behind Leo. The soldiers then backed off and ran away. Leo then let the other soldier go free without injuring him any further.  
  
Chris-"Man Leo, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Leo-"I actually didn't want to kill him. I only meant to warn him."  
  
Chris-"Yeah, whatever. Hey, I see you've gotten a new toy there."  
  
Leo-"A little gift I got while I was gone. Where are the others and who are these people?"  
  
Chris-"They're rebels. Some you may recognize. Over there is Michelle's old gang from the Earth's moon, those are Blake's desert bandits, and the rest are rebels from around the solar system. The others are still back at the ship."  
  
Leo-"Are these all the troops you could gather?"  
  
Chris-"This is only a handful from, what we have. Almost everyone in this city are rebels."  
  
Leo-"Though do they have enough armaments?"  
  
Chris-"That needs money man in we're all kind of short."  
  
Leo-"Then I know just the place for supplies. Listen, get the others and all the rebels gather up at the old warehouse number 045 by tomorrow morning."  
  
Chris-"What for man?"  
  
Leo-"Just trust me Chris." 


	14. The Final Battle

Ch.30  
  
The next day, the gundam pilots rallied up all the rebels that were in the city. They then headed for the warehouse that Leo had mentioned the day before.  
  
Blake-"You sure he wanted us to meet him here?"  
  
Chan-"I don't see why he would want us to come here anyhow."  
  
Chris-"Hey! Leo said to meet us here. I trust him okay so don't worry about it."  
  
Leo-"He's right ya know."  
  
Right in front of the gundam pilots was Leo standing right in front of the warehouse doors.  
  
Michelle-"Leo!"  
  
Blake-"Good to see ya man."  
  
Chan-"It's been a while."  
  
Leo-"Yeah I know. Look, guys, I'm sorry about what happened.about the incident with Epyon."  
  
Chan-"."  
  
Blake-"."  
  
Michelle-".Don't worry about it. That was the past and nothing else matters."  
  
Jason-"Well Leo, we meet again."  
  
Leo-"Jason Marks. Surprised to see you here."  
  
Jason-"So do you still pilot the Wing Zero or not?"  
  
Chris-"I doubt it, we all saw the Wing Zero blow up."  
  
Leo-"Actually Marks I still do but just a new Zero."  
  
Jason-"I see. I see you have a gunblade with you. Those types of weapons are hard to come by."  
  
Leo-"I have my ways."  
  
Quatre-"Let us dispense the idle talk and get down to business."  
  
Chris-"And who the hell are you?"  
  
Blake-"Hey, you were the one who gave me Sandrock."  
  
Quatre-"Yes, I remember very well the day I gave you my friend."  
  
Chris-"But who the hell are you then?"  
  
Duo-"I'll tell you who he is."  
  
Blake-"Old man?"  
  
Quatre-"If my eyes aren't playing tricks on or is that Duo Maxwell?"  
  
Duo-"Long time no see Quatre."  
  
Chris-"Alright, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Michelle-"Duo Maxwell, Quatre.those were the names of two gundam pilots from the war of A.C. 195."  
  
Blake-"You mean to tell us that this old man here is one of the legendary gundam pilots?"  
  
Chris-"And that that old cook is another of them as well?"  
  
Leo-"I only found out recently."  
  
Jason-"I knew because Duo told me."  
  
Michelle-"So Doc or I mean Mr. Maxwell, you were the pilot of Deathscythe, right?"  
  
Duo-"Call me Duo and yes I was. I have to say this much though Michelle, your skills are just as good as mine I was your age, same attitude as well."  
  
Quatre then turned around and faced the entire army of rebels. At an estimate, there were almost a hundred rebels. Quatre then pulled out a remote control and used it to open the warehouse.  
  
Chris-"Holy shit!"  
  
Blake-"Damn that's a lot of suits."  
  
Quatre-"I have a variety of suits as you can see. Each of these suits are designed for space combat."  
  
Chan-"I am impressed."  
  
Jason-"Let's see what there are in variety."  
  
Quatre-"Well I have space type Taurus', mobile dolls that can be piloted, regular leos, and some that I made myself. This here black suit is what I call a bombardier, equipped with five atomic bombs, four pairs of gattling guns, shoulder cannons, sniper cannon, long range radar, missile launchers equipped on its shoulders and legs, and reinforced armor. The problem is that it lacks in speed because of all the weight it carries but in all the same it is a powerful suit."  
  
Jason-"What's this one?"  
  
Jason was pointing at a white suit with grappler claws for hands and extending dragon hangs from its back. It didn't have feet but had boosters instead. It also carried a two proton cannons on its back.  
  
Quatre-"I call this the Grappler. It resembles Nataku in a way yet it has incredible speed although it doesn't have much of armor protection."  
  
Blake-"Man, with all these suits.we could stand a chance to Leilong's army."  
  
Leo-"I doubt that. His army is about four times larger than ours."  
  
Duo-"We'll have to do with what we have. It doesn't matter if his army is larger it is what in here that matters."  
  
Duo then put his right hand over his heart.  
  
Michelle-".I agree."  
  
Chris-"I don't give a damn if it's a million to one. I'll fight to the end."  
  
Blake-"Count me in on that."  
  
Chan-"I would never back down."  
  
Jason-"This is our battle and we're not about to lose."  
  
Leo-".This is where it all ends.Leilong."  
  
Ch.31  
  
Days had passed and the Epsilon was heading toward Earth. The rebel forces armed themselves and prepared to cut off the Epsilon. The gundam pilots also went along but this time they did not want to fight for the rebel cause, they were going to fight for their pride and honor, to stop chaos and war, and to bring eternal peace.  
  
The pilots were on the cargo carrier preparing the gundams and themselves. Michelle was adjusting Deathscythe, Leo had then came in.  
  
Leo-"How's it going there, Michelle?"  
  
Michelle-"Doing fine thank you."  
  
Leo then came up to the cockpit where Michelle was working.  
  
Leo-".So Leilong is your brother right."  
  
Michelle-".My brother died a long time ago."  
  
Leo-"I see."  
  
Michelle-"If you're trying to ask me out on a date then forget it."  
  
Leo-"What the hell makes you think that?"  
  
Michelle-"I was just joking with you."  
  
Leo-".That's a new one. You never made a joke before."  
  
Michelle-".Kara was worrying about you."  
  
Leo-"She.she was?"  
  
Michelle-"Some advice for you Leo. When find the one person you love, you should never lose that person or you'll lose yourself. I know that from experience."  
  
Leo then got down and bean walking away. Michelle watched as he walked in sorrow. She then continued with her work when Jason came up from behind.  
  
Jason-"I never let go of you Michelle. It's just that I wonder if you did let go of me."  
  
Tears then came down her face as she didn't say a word and didn't even looked at Jason. Jason then left but before leaving, he kissed Michelle on the cheek and left her a rose. She turned around trying to slap him but he just disappeared but she then saw the rose. She picked it up and held it against her chest. She then smiled while she was crying.  
  
The ship had then finally arrived at the interception point. The ship and all the other rebel ships stood their ground waiting for the Epsilon. While inside the gundam cargo carrier, the pilots waited and watched for the Epsilon.  
  
Chris-"So this it huh? This will end it all."  
  
Chan-"Seems that way."  
  
Blake-"We've gone a long way to get here today."  
  
Chris-"What do you think will happen when this is all over?"  
  
Chan-"I'm not sure."  
  
Blake-"We'll probably go our separate ways."  
  
Chris-".No. We've become real good friends here and I want it to stay that way. We'll always be together as a team no matter what."  
  
Blake-"I'm with you there, hombre."  
  
Chan-"Our bond shall never be broken."  
  
Chris-"Friends forever?"  
  
Blake-"Yeah!"  
  
Chan-"Forever."  
  
On the other side of the ship, Jason was staring out of the window.  
  
Jason-"I have come so far but I will not fail."  
  
Leo-"Well let's hope so."  
  
Jason-"I see you're ready. But the question is, are you afraid?"  
  
Leo-"Everyone gets scared once in a while but yes, I am a little. Are you?"  
  
Jason-"It's like you said."  
  
Leo-"When this is over.don't leave Michelle. Her heart has been crushed and it is hard for her to recover."  
  
Jason-"I won't leave her."  
  
Duo had then came up on the intercom calling Leo.  
  
Duo-"Leo, come to the control room. I have something to show you."  
  
Leo-".Remember, don't leave her or I will kill you."  
  
Jason-"Humph."  
  
Jason smiled at the remark Leo made. Leo made his way to the control room. As he made his to the control room, he heard someone else than Duo. He walked in only to find Kara standing right in front of him.  
  
Kara-"Hi Leo."  
  
Leo-"AAAGGGHHH!"  
  
Leo then fainted and fell to the floor. He woke up later and saw Kara's face again.  
  
Kara-"Hi again Leo."  
  
Leo-"Kara, what a .nice surprise."  
  
Duo-"I arranged her to come here to meet you. Seeing that she missed you so much, I thought it would be nice to leave he two of you alone."  
  
Duo walked out leaving the two in the control room.  
  
Leo-".So uh, Kara.how have you been doing."  
  
Kara-"Fine actually.Leo.I missed you so much. When I heard about what happened, I thought I would kill myself and end my misery."  
  
Leo-".I'm sorry."  
  
Kara-".Leo, I ask of you this. Please don't go out there and fight. I don't want to lose you, please."  
  
Leo looked down her as she had tears going down her face. He then wiped the tears off her face and smiled.  
  
Leo-".I can't promise you that. We don't get what we want all the time in life. I don't like it and no one else does either. I will promise you this, where ever I go, I'll always have you right there by me even you aren't really there."  
  
Kara-"And you'll always be right there beside me even when you're not really there."  
  
The alarm went off as the Epsilon came near Earth.  
  
Kara-".I understand what you have to do."  
  
Leo-".I'll come back, I promise."  
  
The Epsilon approached the army of rebels. Serpents came out from the Epsilon and formed a wall of Serpent troops. Inside the Epsilon, Leilong watched as the rebels were blocking the way.  
  
Leilong-"Fools. They do not realize that it is too late for them to stop me."  
  
Soldier-"Sir, what should we do with the rebels?"  
  
Leilong-"Nothing shall stand in the way of my grandfather's glory. Dispose of them."  
  
Soldier-"As you command your Excellency."  
  
The Serpent troops began to move toward the army of rebels. The pilots began to board their gundams.  
  
Duo-"Now is your time to choose your destiny. Die and be free of pain or live continue hope."  
  
Chris-"Those guys are gonna learn what happens when they mess with the gundams."  
  
Chan-"Those who do battle with a gundam never live to tell about it."  
  
Blake-"I came so far and I ain't gonna end my life here."  
  
Michelle-"Can't believe I'm doing this, fighting an entire army."  
  
Jason-"You can always run away."  
  
Michelle-".No way, running away just makes thing more difficult. I'm done running away. I'll fight to the end.even in death."  
  
Jason-"My thoughts exactly."  
  
Leo-"."  
  
Chris-"Waiting on your call buddy."  
  
Leo-"Let's finish this. This is for all those who died for peace."  
  
He gundams then launched out of the ship and onto the battlefield but then the Serpent troops stopped. They stopped moving forward and didn't even shot the first attack. It was as if they were waiting for something or someone. The from behind came another mobile suit. It was the White Knight and inside was Leilong.  
  
Leilong-"I admire your courage rebels, especially you gundams. History seems to repeat itself because how it was exactly during the war of A.C. 195. This time I attempt to win this rather than lose."  
  
Leo-"Leilong, we're gonna end this here."  
  
Leilong-"I agree, everything ends here. Your end at least."  
  
Michelle-"Leilong, after what you did to my family I could never forgive you."  
  
Leilong-"Why sister, what is wrong, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Michelle-"Don't you call me that. You're not my brother. My brother died a long time ago."  
  
Leilong-"Sorry to hear that sister but I am you brother whether you like it or not."  
  
Chris-"Quit the chit chat Leilong."  
  
Blake-"This is where your ride ends."  
  
Chan-"And where your demise shall begin."  
  
Leo-"It all ends here."  
  
Ch.32  
  
The two armies stood their ground. The White Knight then raised its sword signaling for the attack. Wing Zero then did the same. Both armies charged toward each other. Leilong stood his ground waiting for the gundams. Michelle then charged toward Leilong and made the first attack against him.  
  
Michelle-"This is for the suffering you caused Leilong."  
  
Leilong-"And you shall soon join them in their suffering."  
  
Both Deathscythe and the White Knight fought against each other. During the time, the gundams made their way to the Epsilon but were continuously barraged by Serpent troops.  
  
Chris-"Damn, these guys are coming from everywhere. How are supposed to get the Epsilon if we have Serpents on our tail?"  
  
Blake-"No one said this was going to be easy."  
  
Chan-"I doubt it that it will ever be easy."  
  
Jason-"We have to do the best we can."  
  
Chris-"The best huh? Well then why don't we just show these guys the best we can do then, right?"  
  
Blake-"Hell yeah."  
  
Wing Zero was also flying toward the Epsilon. Serpents came from all over, blocking Zero's way but failed at every attempt of doing so.  
  
Leo-"Nothing is gonna stand in my way. I'm gonna finish this once and for all."  
  
Leilong and Michelle were still fighting during the time. Deathscythe came up from behind White Knight and attempted to slash it. The White Knight quickly dodged the attack and slashed its sword across Deathscythe's back.  
  
Leilong-"Not bad sister, but you'll have to do better than that to match wits with me."  
  
Michelle-"I haven't begun to fight Leilong."  
  
Leilong-"Really, because was just getting warmed up."  
  
White Knight instantly disappeared right in front of Michelle's eyes. Leilong then appeared from behind and grabbed Deathscythe by the neck with his White Knight.  
  
Leilong-"Having fun sister, because if you're not, I can make it even more painful."  
  
White Knight then drew out its sword and was about to stab it right through Deathscythe when suddenly it was hit from behind.  
  
Leilong-"Who dares to interfere?"  
  
Cloud-"Lowly scum, fighting with those you know you can beat so easily."  
  
Leilong then looked from behind him seeing the Epyon with Cloud in it.  
  
Leilong-"Cloud, why am I not surprised. I see you still haven't returned my Epyon yet."  
  
Cloud-"Epyon and I have teamed just to take you down. I will not be brought down to a level of such as you."  
  
Leilong-"How dare you!"  
  
White Knight then attacked but Epyon quickly evaded the attack.  
  
Cloud-"So this is the skill of your suit Leilong? You'll have to do better than that to defeat me."  
  
Leilong-"How dare you mock me mutant."  
  
Cloud-"You were the one who started this whole thing but I intend to end it period."  
  
Leilong-"Your insolence shall be your downfall mutant."  
  
Both Epyon and White Knight went head to head against each other. Epyon drew out its beam saber while White Knight drew out its sword. Both swords clashed as the two suits were at each others necks. Epyon quickly flew back around White Knight and tackled it. White Knight countered by grabbing Epyon's right arm and swinging it right into another Serpent. Epyon recovered and charged right toward the suit at full force.  
  
Leilong-"I have to admit mutant, your skills are quite good."  
  
Cloud-"Well thanks for the comment Leilong. But do you think that a little compliment is gonna make me give you mercy?"  
  
Leilong-"We shall see about that."  
  
The two pilots continued to go at it while Leo made his into the Epsilon. Serpents from inside attacked him from every turn he made.  
  
Leo-"Out of my way!"  
  
Serpent troops continued to attack as the rebel forces were beginning to decrease in numbers.  
  
Chris-"There's to many troops."  
  
Blake-"How the hell can we match with these guys?"  
  
Chan-"We can't retreat now. There's no turning back now."  
  
Jason-"We just have to do the best we can."  
  
The gundam pilots continued to fight on against the serpent troops. Michelle quickly returned to the carrier ship to get repairs on Deathscythe.  
  
Michelle-"It's hell out there."  
  
Duo-"I've been in worse. At least you got an army to help you."  
  
Michelle-"We still have to try harder though."  
  
Duo-"Don't worry, a friend of mine is on his way to help. Just hold the KANZ forces for another three hours."  
  
Michelle-"Easier said than done."  
  
Meanwhile back out in the battlefield, Cloud and Leilong were now fighting on top of the Epsilon. Epyon rammed White Knight down into the floor. White Knight then got up and tackled Epyon down as well.  
  
Leilong-"Fool, what makes you think you can win? Even if you kill me my plan will still go as planned."  
  
Cloud-"What the hell do you mean by that asshole?"  
  
Leilong-"Inside the center of the Epsilon is a bomb, but just any bomb it's a nova bomb. My scientists have made this bomb powerful enough to match the power of six nuclear missiles."  
  
Cloud-"So why not drop it now?"  
  
Leilong-"The bomb still needs to generate energy to create such massive energy."  
  
Cloud-"And this battle station has more than enough energy to generate that bomb."  
  
Leilong-"Exactly, once it has the specific amount of energy it will automatically launch into the earth. Once it enters the atmosphere, the heat from entering shall trigger the explosion causing a supernova. The remaining pieces of the planet shall then scatter colliding into the other planets."  
  
Cloud-"Has anyone ever told you that you're insane."  
  
Leilong-"There is nothing that can stop me now."  
  
Just then, Leilong was being radioed by the control room inside the Epsilon.  
  
Soldier-"Sir, there's an intruder heading for the core of the station."  
  
Leilong-"Who could possibly have gotten through?"  
  
Soldier-"It seems to be Gundam Wing Zero sir."  
  
Leilong-"That runt is beginning to get on my last nerve. Excuse me Cloud but I will have to postpone our fight. I have business elsewhere."  
  
Cloud-"Oh no you don't."  
  
Serpents then came out of nowhere and attacked the Epyon allowing Leilong to escape. White made its way towards Zero's position inside the ship.  
  
Leo-"Good thing Cloud was on the same frequency I was on. I guess I have to cut off this ship's power. If I'm right, this is the ship's generator."  
  
Leilong-"Not so fast gundam pilot."  
  
White Knight then appeared from above and crashed in.  
  
Leilong-"I'm not about to have my plans spoiled by a beat down runt like you."  
  
Leo-"Sorry Leilong but it ends here and so does your little plan."  
  
Leilong-"Don't forget what happened the last time we fought. I intend to kill you this time."  
  
Leo-"I don't have any time this."  
  
Leilong-"Well you do now."  
  
White then drew out its sword and charged toward Zero. Zero then drew out its beam saber and countered. Both were sabers were locked in together.  
  
Leilong-"I will prevail, there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
Leo-"I beg to differ. You don't own anyone's life and you can't take it away just like that."  
  
Leilong-"How so impudent fool?"  
  
Leo-"Because I'm gonna make sure that this planet keeps on living."  
  
Leilong-"Well too bad because this is where you fail."  
  
White Knight broke free from the lock and knocked Zero down to the floor pointing its sword directly at the cockpit.  
  
Leilong-"Your right Leo, it does end here."  
  
Ch.33  
  
White Knight was about to thrust its sword right through Zero when suddenly out of nowhere, White Knight was knocked all the way to the wall. Standing above Wing Zero was Epyon.  
  
Cloud-"Didn't I tell you I had first dibbs on Leilong."  
  
Leo-"Sorry man. Anyhow, we have to shut down the generator before the bomb is at full power."  
  
Cloud-"I'll take care of Leilong, just stop that bomb."  
  
Epyon went after White Knight, as Wing Zero was about to use both of its beam sabers to destroy the generator. The generator was then destroyed and the Epsilon's power shut down.  
  
Leilong-"NO!"  
  
Leo-"Mission accomplished guys. Now let's take care of the remaining troops."  
  
Cloud-"You failed to succeed Leilong. You'll never succeed but will experience defeat for the rest of your life."  
  
Leilong-"No, I can't fail now. I.I can still launch the bomb even if it isn't at full power. It has enough energy to blow an entire continent at least. Launch the bomb now, that is an order, launch it."  
  
The troops from inside the control room used the backup power supply to launch the bomb towards Earth. The bomb began to accelerate as it was heading towards the planet.  
  
Chris-"What the hell is that?"  
  
Blake-"That's the bomb that Leilong's been yapping about."  
  
Chan-"I estimate that even if the bomb isn't at full power it can still cause damage. We have to prevent it from getting through the atmosphere."  
  
Chris-"Easier said than done."  
  
The gundams made their way toward the bomb but were cut off by Serpent troops preventing them to reach the bomb.  
  
Chris-"How the hell are we supposed to reach the damn thing if these Serpents keep getting in our way?"  
  
Chan-"Sensors shows that it will enter the atmosphere in five minutes."  
  
Blake-"We won't make it in time."  
  
Inside the Epsilon, Leo and Cloud heard the other pilots over the radio.  
  
Leo-"We have to get to that bomb."  
  
Cloud-"Even if we tried we wouldn't be fast enough to catch up to it."  
  
Duo-"You give up so easily, even if you did catch up to it its speed will be too great to stop. Although you can deactivate the bomb's temperature trigger so it won't detect the heat to activate the explosion."  
  
Cloud-"But we couldn't catch up with it anyhow."  
  
Leo-"Well I'm not about to give up."  
  
Wing Zero held up its twin buster rifles at the wall blasting right through creating an exit. Zero headed out at full speed. Serpents began to block Zero's path but were destroyed by Deathscythe.  
  
Michelle-"Come on Leo, get a move on it. We'll cover ya."  
  
The gundams followed Leo making sure that nothing could get in his way. The remaining rebels soon joined in and stopped every Serpent coming towards Leo.  
  
Leo-"I'm not fast enough. I have to find a way to accelerate my speed."  
  
Leo then caught a glimpse of the sunrise coming. The sun shined brightly, giving Leo an idea. Zero then pulled out both buster rifles and opened its wing span. It gathered energy through the wings charging its buster rifle. As soon as the cannon was at full power, Zero fired in the opposite direction. The blast sent flying towards the bomb. Soon enough, Zero grabbed on to it. Zero then punched right into it and ripped out the temperature trigger.  
  
Duo-"Leo, get out of there now before you burn up in the atmosphere."  
  
Chris-"Hurry up man, you don't have much time."  
  
Leo-"Be right there in a sec guys."  
  
Zero regained balance and headed back towards the others. Leo put Leilong on visual grinning at him, since he lost.  
  
Leo-"It's over Leilong. You've failed."  
  
Leilong-".You are a fool. I may have failed in destroying civilization but I can still take your life. It was as my grandfather said the gundams were the cause of his defeat. I shall make sure that the gundams shall no longer cause any more trouble."  
  
The Epsilon soon began to shake. A giant beam then blasted from the top of the station but it wasn't a beam but the thrusters engine from the White Knight. It soon began making its way toward the gundams attacking them one by one.  
  
Chris-"Alright then, if you want a fight then I'll give you one."  
  
Heavyarms was then about to use its Tornado Slash but was blocked by White Knight's sword. Leilong then ripped off one of Heavyarms's arms. Nataku then came from behind and attacked the white suit.  
  
Chan-"You'll pay for that."  
  
Nataku launched its Dragon Flame but White Knight dodged the attack and punched straight into its head. Sandrock and Tallgeese double-teamed the White Knight but it evaded the attack and grabbed both of their arms knocking them into each other.  
  
Leilong-"Is this the best you can give me, how pathetic."  
  
Michelle-"Then why don't you take someone of your own skill then brother!"  
  
Deathscythe charged right behind White Knight, slashing it across the back. White Knight soon caught its balance again only to be slashed right across the head.  
  
Michelle-"That was for father."  
  
Deathscythe then elbowed White Knight.  
  
Michelle-"That was for our family."  
  
Deathscythe then thrust the other end of the beam scythe right through the right shoulder.  
  
Michelle-"And that one was for all the people you caused misery, including me!"  
  
Deathscythe then prepared for its Eclipse Strike at White Knight. It created a circle with its beam scythe and then pulled back its beam scythe charging it. Soon enough energy was gathered in it and was released on White Knight.  
  
Leilong-"I admire your hatred sister but it won't be enough to stop me."  
  
White Knight quickly countered the attack with its sword. The sword then transformed into a tremendous beam saber as long as White Knight itself. The suit then attacked Deathscythe with the tremendous saber and slashed off one of its arms and legs.  
  
Leilong-"You see, I learned how to use my hatred and anger to give me power. I've learned that fear is the only way to gain ultimate power. Once you have spread fear into the hearts of people, they fall apart and become easy to manipulate."  
  
Michelle-"You bastard. You don't even deserve to honor grandfather's name."  
  
Leilong-"Really, well you won't live long enough to explain why dear sister."  
  
White Knight then drew up its saber and was about to stab it through the cockpit of Deathscythe. Suddenly out of nowhere, Wing Zero blocked the attack with its beam saber.  
  
Leo-"You don't deserve to honor his name because he was an honorable warrior, you are nothing but low life scum."  
  
White Knight then broke free and attempted to slash Zero. Zero then quickly went for its other beam saber and stabbed it straight into White Knight.  
  
Leilong-".So.this is how it ends."  
  
White Knight then self-destructed after the attack. Both Leo and Michelle watched as Leilong was finally put to rest.  
  
Michelle-"Finally.my suffering will end."  
  
Suddenly the two were radioed by Duo.  
  
Duo-"Leo, it seems that the Epsilon is on a collision course with Earth."  
  
Leo-"But how?"  
  
Duo-"Seems like Leilong had the last laugh after all."  
  
Leo-".No, I'll stop it myself."  
  
Leo headed towards the falling battle station. Serpents from all over came and surrounded him.  
  
Soldier-"Even if his Excellency is dead, we shall still carry out his glory."  
  
The other gundams had then came in to assist Leo but were still outnumbered.  
  
Chris-"Get going Leo, we'll keep these guys busy."  
  
Leo-"I can't leave you guys here."  
  
Chan-"This is your fate Leo, destiny cannot be changed."  
  
Jason-"He's right."  
  
Blake-"We came too far and we're not about to give up."  
  
Michelle-"Leo, we've learn so much from you. You taught us that you have to go against the odds no matter what the cost."  
  
Cloud-"That is right."  
  
Blake-"Yeah."  
  
Chris-"Now go and be a hero."  
  
Leo looked at the others and turned his head away. He then looked back at them and smiled.  
  
Leo-".Thanks guys."  
  
Zero rushed through the army of Serpents but as hard as he tried they just kept on coming back.  
  
Soldier-"Try as you might gundam pilot, you'll never win."  
  
The out of nowhere, a whole squad of Serpents was blown away by a blast. Leo looked to his left from where the blast came from and saw an armada of large battle cruisers.  
  
???-"This is Federation Commander Trowa Barton. KANZ cooperate soldiers, stand down or you will all be shot down."  
  
Chris-"Who the hell are these guys?"  
  
Duo-"Trowa, it has been a long time. I see you've only brought appetizers. I would've expected you to bring the entire armada."  
  
Trowa-"We'll handle the army from here on out. You just take care of the station heading towards Earth."  
  
Leo-".Right."  
  
Leo charged through the Serpents toward the falling battle station. He eventually caught up and entered the station.  
  
Leo-"Alright, I'm inside. If I destroy the generator, the whole place will blow. Problem is if I'll be able to get out in time."  
  
Leo looked went around heading towards the generator.  
  
Leo-"I'll have to use my beam saber to make the job quick."  
  
Zero drew out its beam saber and stabbed it straight through the generator. Leo quickly went at full speed out of the Epsilon as it went up in flames. As he was heading out, a large chunk of the ceiling fell on Zero trapping the young warrior.  
  
Leo-"Shit!"  
  
Leo looked back and saw that there was no way for him to escape. He was trapped. He then radioed the other pilots.  
  
Leo-"After what I've been through, I've gained a lot of new friends. Chris, you were the best of all my friends and always stood by me. Michelle, even though with stubborn attitude you were always there to help us out. Chan, you were one man I never understood but you would always tell things like they were. Blake, even though you're a thief I always knew that you were a brave an honest warrior. Jason, I thank you for helping out with the others while I was gone. Cloud, you were the one man who opened my mind. You and I will always be rivals. Kara, I'm sorry but I don't know if I can keep that promise. Goodbye."  
  
As soon as Leo was finished talking, the Epsilon exploded leaving nothing but rubble falling through the atmosphere.  
  
Chris-"LEO!"  
  
From inside the carrier, Kara had heard every word Leo heard and cried.  
  
Kara-".No.Leo.you promised."  
  
Cloud-"A warrior to the very end."  
  
Chan-"Indeed."  
  
Blake-"He sacrificed his life just to save the lives of millions."  
  
The entire federation and rebel army mourned in Leo's death. 


	15. In The End

Ch.34  
  
A week has passed since the battle out in space. A ceremony was being held at New York City in honor of the gundam pilots and their courageous effort in stopping KANZ and their hostile takeover. Kara was there to reward the gundam pilots with their medals.  
  
Kara-"In honor of the gundam pilots for their heroic efforts, they shall be rewarded with these medals to prove their bravery throughout the entire solar system."  
  
Kara then walked up toward each pilot giving them their medal. She then went back up to make another speech.  
  
Kara-"And now.for the final reward for Leo Yugo who sacrificed his life to save us all. He will be remembered as a true hero."  
  
Everyone watching the ceremony cheered in honor of the gundam pilots. Afterward, the pilots were escorted along with Kara in a limousine toward the airport. Kara sat there looking down without saying a word.  
  
Michelle-"Poor Kara. I can't help but feeling so sorry for her. I know what its like though, losing the person you love is hard."  
  
Chan-"So Chris, what do you plan to do now that the war is over?"  
  
Chris-"For starters, I'm gonna go back home to my colony."  
  
Jason-"I'm guessing now that total peace has been achieved, you'll have no use for Heavyarms."  
  
Chris-"I doubt that. They're no such things as total peace. Life is life and we'll always eventually have wars. So I'll just keep Heavyarms until the time is right."  
  
Blake-"I'm gonna back home to and join up with my gang again. This time we're working as the law around at Mercury."  
  
Chan-"I'm returning home as well. I'll stay there with Nataku protecting it from anything."  
  
Chris-"So Michelle, what are you and Jason gonna do, huh?"  
  
Jason-"We're planning to go back to the moon and start a little business as cargo shippers. Not much but it'll help us go by life."  
  
The pilots had soon finally arrived at the airport. There they met with Duo, Quatre, Trowa and another old man; it was the old man Leo met up with in the forest cottage.  
  
Mr.Yuy-"Hello, my name is Heero Yuy. Congratulations on a job well done. I am sorry though for the loss of your friend."  
  
Trowa-"Indeed. I have never seen such courage in a person."  
  
Quatre-"Yes but your friend saved us all."  
  
Duo-"If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead by now."  
  
Chris-"Well thanks for the compliments."  
  
Chris then looked around in confusion.  
  
Chris-"Hey, has anyone seen Cloud. I could've sworn he was at the ceremony."  
  
Jason-"He probably wet off one his own."  
  
During the time, at the tip of Empire State Building was Cloud looking out into the distance.  
  
Cloud-".A warrior doesn't die that easily. I can still feel you presence Leo. Someday we'll meet again and finish our little match."  
  
Back at the airport, the other pilots went on their way home on different shuttles. Kara on the other hand, stayed to watch the other pilots off. She then walked back to her limo.  
  
Kara-"Why am I so sad? I should be happy because the world is safe but still.I miss him."  
  
Limo Driver-"Thinking about someone miss?"  
  
Kara-"Yes.someone very special to me."  
  
Limo Driver-".I don't think that person would want you to be so depressed. Life is too important to be depressed about."  
  
Kara-".It's just that now he's gone."  
  
The Limo driver stooped at the hotel as a caretaker helped Kara out. She went up to her room only to find a small teddy bear with a note on it. The note read "Life is too important to be depressed about. Remember, I'll always be by your side as you shall always be by mine."  
  
A tear then went down Kara's face and looked outside the window seeing that the limo was still there. She rushed downstairs to catch the limo. She then opened the driver's door but it was a different driver. Across the street was a man in a black trench coat with a brown hat and sunglasses. He walked away, but as a gust of wind blew, a shine came from inside his coat. The shine came from the sharp end of a blade.  
  
???-"So long Kara."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
